Contiguity Magica
by WrightGerman
Summary: Zeit ist ein gebrechliches Konstrukt mit einer festen Struktur. Das Schicksal, sind die Knochen, die Seelen sind sein Blut. Homura Akemi lebt in einem ewigen Alptraum, ein kreis, dem sie zu entrinnen versucht. Nun glaubt sie der Lösung auf der Spur zu sein und reist ein weiteres mal zurück in die Vergangenheit, um nicht nur Madoka Kaname, sondern einfach alle zu retten.
1. Kapitel 00

**Contiguity Magica**

 **Kapitel 00: Das Mädchen und die Zeit**

„Zeit – so schätzt man heute mehr als damals – ist ein Mythos, eine Illusion, eine Wahnvorstellung des Menschen, um den Tag zu grenzen und ein Maß an Kontrolle darüber zu erhalten. Mittlerweile ist diese Vorstellung jedoch obsolet. Kontrolle über etwas Unkontrollierbares ist so unmöglich, wie das Verhältnis zwischen Zeit und Raum zu verändern. Man kann es vielleicht abwandeln, aber das Ergebnis bleibt immer dasselbe. Ich habe es viele, viele Male schon versucht und bin immer wieder aufs Neue gescheitert."

Sie hatte den Blick zur Seite gewandt. Unter einem weinenden Himmel beäugte sie den erkalteten Leichnam der Stadt, die einer Ruine gleich, in Schutt und völlig verloren lag. Zerstörung und Tot, die einzige Konstante in ihren endlosen Versuchen. Eine schwarze Stadt unter einer aschfahlen Wolkendecke.

Das Blut an ihrer Stirn, welches durch das Regenwasser frisch und flüssig gehalten wurde, rann ihre Wange hinab. In dem Rot waren vereinzelt dünne, schwarze Risse zu erkennen, die sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als verklebte Haarsträhnen herausstellten. Die dunklen, blauvioletten Augen waren wieder dem kleinen Wesen zugewandt, welches sich auf einem der zahlreichen, vom einstigen Wirt gewaltsam losgerissenen Brocken abgesetzt hatte. Die immer gleiche Miene, mit der er ihren verächtlichen Blick erwiderte, verlor sich für keinen Moment in so etwas wie Emotionen und trotzdem war ihm die Niedertracht, welche er hinter dieser süßen Fratze verbarg, nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

„Sag mir, Inkubator", sagte das Mädchen mit unheilvoll tiefer Stimme.

„Ja?"

„Was glaubst du? Bin ich verderblich?" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Verschwende ich meine Zeit?" Es lag so viel Hass und Selbstzweifel in ihren Worten. „Ist es mir nicht bestimmt sie zu retten? Ist es verwerflich sie denselben Alptraum immer und immer wieder durchleben zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, ich könnte wenigstens _sie_ retten?"

„Würde ich dir eine Antwort darauf geben, würde sie dich kümmern?", erwiderte der Inkubator mit seiner gewohnt quietschigen Stimme. „Eure menschlichen Gefühle sind ein Hindernis für jederlei objektive Handlungs- und Sichtweise. Und dennoch wählt ihr ständig den Weg, der euch den größten Schmerz bereitet. Ihr brecht durch die Tür der Verzweiflung, in der Hoffnung, einen kleinen Funken Licht in der Finsternis zu finden." Er gestikulierte mit einem Kopfschütteln die Unverständlichkeit, die er für diese beschriebene Entscheidung verspürte. „Warum ihr einen solchen Weg beschreitet, entzieht sich meinem Verständnisses. Euer und unser Verständnis von Logik ist bis in den Kern identisch und doch wählt ihr stets den irrationalen Pfad. Ihr nehmt die größten Strapazen auf euch, nur um etwas von geringerem Wert in Tausch zu erhalten."

„Du schätzt das Leben eines einzelnen Menschen so gering und wertlos ein, dass es sich nicht lohnt, dafür zu kämpfen?", fragte sie zähneknirschend.

„Nicht, wenn der Lohn nicht den Aufwand entschädigt, nein. Es ist der Lauf der Dinge, dass alles einmal vergeht. Und sich an das Vergangene zu klammern, welchen Sinn hat das für euch? Ich muss sagen, es fällt mir wirklich äußerst schwer, dies auch nur im entferntesten nachzuvollziehen. Dem Endgültigen zu trotzen, gar den Tod zu bezwingen. Eine solche Vermessenheit."

Das Mädchen ballte die Fäuste zusammen. „Versuchst du nicht genau dasselbe? Den Tod zu bezwingen?"

„Den Tod des Universums, ja", stimmte der Inkubator zu, „aber nicht das Leben an sich, das nur temporär und nicht permanent ist. Wir haben die Aufgabe, die Dauer der Gemeinschaft – also das große Ganze – zu erhalten. Wir denken rational und effektiv. Empathisches Empfinden für den Einzelnen, das scheint nur euch Menschen zu liegen." Er erklärte die Sachlage mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, dass das Mädchen ihm degoutant den Rücken kehrte. „Gefühle sind, was eure Spezies ausmacht. Nur durch euch, ist eine Energiegewinnung für das Universum überhaupt erst möglich. Ihr leistet euren Beitrag zum Erhalt unserer riesigen Gemeinschaft und wir leisten unseren. Das ist der Lauf der Dinge."

„Ich sehe, es hat wirklich keinen Sinn, sich mit dir darüber zu streiten", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. „Wie oft ich mit dir auch zu reden versuche, es endet immer auf dieselbe Art und Weise. Wir schaffen es einfach nicht. Wir könnten noch so oft in denselben Spiegel schauen, wir würden doch nur immer wieder uns selbst sehen. Der jeweils andere, der hinter dem Spiegel steht, wird für uns immer undurchdringlich sein."

Darauf erwiderte der Inkubator nichts.

„Sei es drum. Ihr habt uns die längste Zeit benutzt. Ich werde es ein für alle Mal beenden."

Der Inkubator legte den Kopf schief. Die seltsamen Auswüchse aus seinen spitzen Ohren, um die jeweils ein goldener Ring zentral levitierte, zuckten misstrauisch. „Ist dem so? Und wie gedenkst du das anzustellen?"

„So, wie ich es unzählige Male zuvor schon tat", sagte sie mit bitterlicher Verwünschung in der Stimme und umfasste den kleinen, kreisrunden Schild, der an ihrem linken Handgelenk angebunden war. „Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal wiedersehen", hier legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte ihn von oben herab mit verheißungsschwerer Miene an, „werde ich deine Ideologie in einen großen Scherbenhaufen verwandeln."

Die kleinen, komplexen Zahnräder in ihrem Schild begannen sich zu drehen.

„Und ich werde",

sie wurden langsamer,

„sie",

stoppten,

„nein, alle",

und rotierten nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung,

„retten."

Und wie der Satz endete, war sie auch schon aus dem Sichtfeld des Inkubators verschwunden und hinterließ nicht mehr, als eine still gewordene, alternative Zeitebene; die eine unter vielen. Sie reiste zurück dorthin, von wo aus ihr Abenteuer begann. Ein tiefblaues Meer, das mit vielfarbigen Sternen in unschätzbarer Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbeizog, verblasste nach nur wenigen Sekunden und wog sie in tiefste Dunkelheit. Diese war jedoch nur von relativ kurzer Dauer, denn nur einen Augenblick später lichtete sich die undefinierbare Finsternis und wurde von einem gleißenden Lichtschein aus abschätzbarer Richtung verdrängt. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf von etwas Weichem abgestützt. Unter ihrer Hand ertastete sie einen nachgiebigen, von Seide bezogenen Untergrund, während die andere still ruhend auf ihrer Brust lag. Mit den Zehnspitzen erfühlte sie einen rauen, schweren Stoff, der sie bis zur Brust eindeckte. Routiniert öffnete sie die Augen und warf sich, wie aus einem Alptraum erwacht, in eine aufrechte Sitzposition. Ihre Augen erfassten den ihr wohlbekannten Raum, der, von dem Boden, bis zur Decke und von einer Wand zur anderen, durch und durch weiß war. Alles stimmte. Sie war wieder im selben Zimmer, lag im selben Bett und fühlte denselben frischen Windzug ihr Gesicht liebkosen, der sich durch die engen Spalten der gekippten Fenster zwängte und die himmelblauen Vorhänge beiseite schob. Sie war wieder im Krankenhaus.

Eine hastige Bewegung ihres Kopfes zum Kalender an der Wand sagte ihr, dass sie in der richtigen Zeit war. Zwei Zahlen stachen, neben den rot durchgestrichenen, deutlich hervor. Die erste Zahl war die Sechzehn, die von einem hübsch gezeichneten Blümchen markiert wurde und den nämlichen Tag – also den jetzigen – bedeutete, an dem man sie endlich aus der Bettlägerigkeit entlassen würde. Die zweite, sehr viel wichtigere Zahl, war die Fünfundzwanzig, die mit einem blau gezeichneten Stern versehen wurde und der heranrückende Tag der Einschulung war.

„Neun Tage", sagte sie und warf sofort die Bettdecke von sich. „Es bleiben mir neun Tage, bevor es wieder beginnt."

Sie machte eine routinierte Drehung und warf sich aus dem Bett. Umgehend hielt sie auf den Wandschrank zu, riss sich den violetten Pyjama vom Leib und stülpte sich ihre Sachen, die aus einem roten Rock, einem schwarzen Pullover auf dem ein rosafarbenes Kaninchen abgebildet war, schwarzen Socken und einem Paar braunen Lederschuhen bestanden, über.

 _Wenn meine Vermutung stimmt_ , dachte sie _,_ während sie die Schleifen, die von einer ähnlichen Farbe wie ihr Pyjama waren und die langen, schwarzen Haare zu zwei Zöpfen zusammenhielten, entfernte, _dann muss es eine Anomalie in dem Zeitgefüge geben_. Sie schritt daraufhin zur Tür hinaus, bog in den langen, ebenfalls weißen Korridor zum Aufzug ein und fuhr damit ins Erdgeschoss. _Und wenn das der Fall ist …_ Der Aufzug hielt, die zwei Türen schoben sich zur Seite und ebneten den Weg in einen großen Empfangsraum, der über und über von Menschen nur so wimmelte, _dann muss es auch einen Weg geben, den Ausgang aller Geschehnisse selbst zu verhindern_. Sie lief ging teilnahmslos an den vielen Leuten vorbei und hastete mit großen Schritten direkt auf den Ausgang zu. Die mechanischen Glastüren schwangen auf und ließen sie auf den Vorhof hinaus. Dieser bestand aus einem, aus verschiedenen Rottönen zusammengewürfelten Pflaster, einem einsamen, Baum, der in der ungefähren Mitte fröhlich sprießend dem wolkenlosen Himmel entgegenwuchs und einer weißen, knapp zwei Meter hohen Mauer.

Ab der Mauer aus – ungefähr zehn Meter zur linken Seite gewandt – tat sich ihr der Anblick einer einsamen Bushaltestelle auf, die eine gläserne, horizontal gekippte Säule war und auf welcher durchsichtigen Oberfläche sich der Fahrplan in einer orangenen, gepunkteten Schrift holografisch wiedergab. Aus den Lautsprechern, die in der Überdachung fest verbaut waren, ertönte eine gekünstelte weibliche Stimme, die in ihrer Ankündigung so laut war, dass das Mädchen sie auch über die geringe Entfernung deutlich vernehmen konnte:

„Einfahrt: Linie Fünfzehn, nach Kazamino City."

„Nur neun Tage …", sagte sie leise und in sich gekehrt.

„Bitte, lass mich nicht falsch liegen."


	2. Kapitel 01

**Contiguity Magica**

 **Kapitel 01: Homura Akemi**

Die ersten Strahlen des Morgens am fernen Horizont erstreckten sich gen Himmel und verkündeten den Aufstieg einer trägen, goldenen Scheibe. Der düstere Schleier über den Häusern hatte sich zu legen begonnen und aus dem Dunkel erwachten die Farben jedes Gebäudes, das groß genug war, um mit der Sonne an Höhe wetteifern zu können. Und mit jeder weiteren Minute malten sich immer deutlich werdende Konturen dieser turmhohen Bauten, die aus den glatten Ebenen herausbrachen. Unterhalb dieser riesigen Majestäten der Architektur, regte sich erstes Leben in den weitaus kleineren Häusern; ebenso auf der Straße. Zeitgleich verstarben die künstlichen Lichter der Laternen, welche über die Nacht hinweg, den zweibeinigen Nachteulen eine kleine Sehhilfe zuteil werden ließen. Über den Himmel malte sich das Morgenrot, welches einen goldenen Schein hinter sich herzog. Erste Schritte hallten in der noch anherrschenden Ruhe, ein dünner Schatten ging ihnen voraus. Die raren Frühaufsteher, zu welchen, vor allen anderen, die geschäftigen Leute gehörten, die mit Anzug, Schlips, Aktenkoffer und einer wertigen Uhr gewappnet, einen jener Büroräume in den obersten Etagen der Wolkenkratzer bewohnten und dort ihren Tagesdienst verrichteten. Sie kamen und gingen mit dem Auf- und Abstieg der Sonne und würden sich in ihrer Vermessenheit wohl selbst als Sonnenkinder bezeichnen, wären sie so religiös und fanatisch, wie zu Zeiten der weitverbreiteten christlichen Heilslehre. Der hektische Schritt, der ständige Blick auf das Handgelenk, die schmierigen, ordentlich zur Seite gekämmten Haare, in denen sich das eingefangene Licht heftiger bewegte, als in dem silbrige Band ihres tickenden Wertstücks und eine steinerne Miene, die leise Flüche losbrach.

Nach diesen hochgradig eitlen Gesellen, die zu der Zeit längst in ihren wohl temperierten Räumlichkeiten verschwunden waren und ordentlich die Hirnzellen mit Tabellen und mathematischen Formeln und Gleichungen in Schuss hielten, traten die ebenso tüchtigen, doch weitaus weniger wertig bezeichneten Normalverdiener auf den Plan. Vom einfachen Mitarbeiter eines Familienbetriebs, über den kleinen Angestellten einer Ladenkette, bis hin zum gemeinen Handarbeiter, der weder Dreck oder Schweiß scheute. Die einen waren, unter objektiven Gesichtspunkten, eher Schlicht gekleidet und blieben es auch über den Tag hinweg, die anderen waren zur Kennzeichnung eher einheitlich gekleidet, hieß mit Hemd und Schürze oder Latzhose.

In dieser Stadt – in Mitakihara – die eine kleine, weiße Wirtschaftsmetropole mit Herzen Japans war, lebten die Menschen mit unvergleichlich hohen Ansprüchen, wie man sie sonst nirgendwo anders fand. Der außenstehende Beobachter würde wohl das Wort „Utopie", für eine konkrete Beschreibung verwenden. Doch die Menschen lebten hier alles andere, als in utopischen Verhältnissen. Jeder der hier lebte und arbeitete, war für sich genommen schon ein fleißiges Bienchen, das nur seinen Stock zu erhalten versuchte. Das Wort „Großräumig" würde dahingegen dem Zwecke der Bezeichnung dieser Stadt tatsächlich eher dienlich sein. Wo man hinsah gab es breite Straßen und Gehwege, die dem Gedränge zum Trotz angelegt waren. Nirgendwo anders fand man Einzimmerwohnungen, die so viel Fläche zu billigen Preisen anboten, ohne dahinter eine nämliche Kostenfalle zu vermuten. Nirgendwo anders fand man solch hochmoderne Krankenhäuser und Schulen, die sich rasant weiterentwickelten und mit den neusten Erkenntnissen und Gerätschaften schmückten. Die Menschen hier lebten wahrlich über den gewöhnlichen Standard der Welt hinaus, mussten dafür aber auch ihren Leistungsstandard höher ansetzen. Mitakihara war eine Blüte in der Wüste, ein einsamer Stern am nachtblauen Firmament, ein Ziel, dass es für viele Außenstehende zu erreichen galt. Und dennoch hatte jeder, der diese Stadt stolz seinen Heimatort nannte, mit Problemen zu kämpfen, die mal klein, mal groß ausfielen.

Jeder. Ohne Ausnahme.

Auf einem kleinen, von goldbraunem Pflaster überzogenen Pfad, der einen Verbindungskanal zwischen der Hauptstraße und der, sich nahe der Stadtmitte befindlichen Schule bildete, hatten sich zwei Mädchen in eine themenreiche Unterhaltung vertieft. Sie trugen die Schuluniform der Mitakihara Mittelschule, welche aus einer cremefarbenen Jacke, eine schwarz karierten Kurzrock und eine roten Schleife, die ihren Hals zierte, sowie braunen Schuhen aus feinem Leder bestand. Wie man die Schale einer Orange eifrig von der süßen Frucht abpellte, so arbeiteten sich auch die beiden zum Kern ihrer Konversation vor. Von den unerledigten Hausaufgaben, über den wahrscheinlichen Ärger, den die klasseneigene Lehrerin deswegen machen würde, bis hin zu Späßen über das Liebesleben nämlicher Lehrerin und schlussendlich zum Zielende, auf das sie eigentlich zu Beginn zu sprechen kommen wollten: Hitomis kürzlich erhaltener Liebesbrief.

„Und er will sich heute nach der Schule mit dir auf dem Hof treffen?", fragte Sayaka Miki. Sie war ein Mädchen von geschätzten dreizehn bis vierzehn Jahren, trug blaues schulterlanges Haar und zeichnete sich unter anderem durch ihre sportliche Figur und ihr unverblümtes Mundwerk aus.

Das andere Mädchen mit den olivgrünen, welligen Haaren und der eher schlanken, zierlichen Statur, das auf den schönen Namen Hitomi Shizuki hörte, bestätigte mit einem verspielten Grinsen. Auch sie hätte man auf dreizehn bis vierzehn, maximal fünfzehn Jahren schätzen können.

„Und, wirst du hingehen? Hat er überhaupt seinem Namen genannt? Was denkst du, wie sieht er aus?", dürstete es Sayaka in ihrer unstillbaren Neugierde nach Antworten. Sie beugte sich nach vorne, umklammerte Hitomis Hände und strahlte sie Wissbegierig an.

Hitomi schien an diesem, ihr und ihrem heimlichen Verehrer geltenden Interesse, großes Gefallen zu finden. Zumindest bekräftigte ihr Lächeln dies, das zwar schüchterne Zurückhaltung mimte, doch für Freude und Genugtuung stand. Bevor sie aber auf eine der Fragen eingehen konnte, wurden sich beide Mädchen eines leisen, sich monoton wiederholenden Geräusches gewahr, das schnell an Kraft und Lautstärke gewann. Sayaka ließ unverzüglich von Hitomis Händen ab und drehte sich zusammen mit ihr dem Geräusche zu. Beide erspähten sie die Freundin, auf die sie eine kleine Ewigkeit gewartet hatten. Es handelte sich um Madoka Kaname, die sich darum bemühte, das Lauftempo aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie hatte die eine Hand zum Gruß gehoben, während sie in der anderen ihre Schultasche festhielt, die, durch das ständige auf und ab des Laufschrittes, unsanft in alle Richtungen wippte.

„Schönen guten Morgen", grüßte die in aller Eile Hinzugekommene. Madoka Kaname, sie war ein junges, gleichwohl hübsches, wie zierliches Mädchen, ebenfalls von geschätzten dreizehn bis vierzehn Jahren und hatte rosafarbenes, schulterlanges Haar, das sie zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden hatte.

Hitomi grüßte mit einem ihr typisch charakteristisch schönen Lächeln zurück.

Sayaka machte hingegen ein eher, von inkonsequenter Strenge übergossenes Gesicht und schollt ihre Freundin für das verspätete zustoßen. Im selben Moment war ihr aber eine kleine Veränderung an Madoka aufgefallen, die jedoch eine so bedeutende Auswirkung auf ihr, ohnehin schon süßes aber kleinmädchenhaftes Aussehen hatte, dass sie ihren Ärger umso schneller vergaß und sich mehr dem neuen Look ihrer Freundin verschrieb. So fügte sie also, ohne auf eine Entschuldigung zu warten, mit überschwenkender Überraschung hinzu:

„Oh, das sind ja süße Schleifen."

Die „süßen Schleifen" hielten Madokas Zöpfe zusammen. Sie waren rot und dünn, aber auffällig. Sie hatten ähnliche Wirkung auf das Gesicht, wie das hübsche Kleid einer Puppe, das den Gesamteindruck deutlich verschönerte.

Madoka strich sich verlegen über einen ihrer Zöpfe und kam dabei mit der Fingerspitze an das rote Bändchen. „Findest du? Sind sie nicht viel zu auffällig?"

„Nein, sie sind sehr hübsch", entgegnete Hitomi mit einer gesunden Mischung aus Ehrlichkeit und Schmeichelei.

Es beflügelte Madoka sichtlich, dies von Hitomi zu hören, die ja nicht nur die schönste der Drei, sondern wahrscheinlich die Schönste der ganzen Schule war.

Nun, da Madoka zu ihnen zugestoßen war, konnten sie ihren Weg unbeirrt fortsetzen. Die Zeit, die sie vom goldbraunen Pfad bis zur Schule benötigten, verkürzten sie sich mit einem kleinen, freundschaftlichen Rennen. Sayaka, die die Sportliche unter den ihnen war, führte die Spitze. Hitomi war dicht hinter ihr, während Madoka das Schlusslicht bildete. Alle drei lachten sie unbeschwert und keine foppte die andere dafür, dass sie entweder zu schnell, oder zu langsam war. Es ging wirklich nur um den Spaß an der Freude und konnte eine von ihnen nicht lachen, so hätte das Spiel schnell geendet. So führte Sayaka beispielsweise nicht, um sich als die Schnellste zu beweisen, ebenso nahm es Madoka den beiden nicht übel, dass sie zu schnell liefen. Schließlich war es ein Wettlauf unter Freundinnen, der nicht mit einem Wettstreit unter Gegnern verwechselt werden sollte.

Der Weg selbst, auf dem sie sich befanden, war über und über von saftigem Grün umgeben. Beckenhohe Hecken markierten die Grenze zwischen dem goldbraunem Pfad und den umliegenden Bäumen, die einen kühlen Schatten auf das darunter ruhende Gras warfen. In dem seichten Bach neben dem Weg, der von einem kleinen Grenzwall aus ungleich großen und uneinheitlich geformten, kniehohen Steinen umzäunt wurde, hatten sich kleine Algen und Moos angesammelt, die dem klaren und reinen Wasser eine ungesunde, grünliche Färbung verliehen. Auf der anderen Seite des treibenden Bachs, der sich mit dem Pfad ungefähr dieselbe Breite teilte, fanden sich nur noch weitere Bäume, die ein kleines, unberührtes Fleckchen Wiese einkreisten, das über einen normalen Weg nicht zu erreichen war. Letzten Endes kamen sie an einer großen Überführung vorbei, die aus zwei gleichgroßen Steinplatten bestand, auf denen gut zwei Schüler nebeneinander hätten Platz finden können.

Dann rückte die Schule in sichtbare Nähe und das kleine Rennen endete. Hitomi hatte im Wechsel zum normalen Schritttempo rasch die Führung übernommen, während Sayaka und Madoka an das Ende des letzten Gesprächs anknüpften, das von den Schleifchen handelte. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Madokas Mutter ihr den Tipp gegeben, dass eine Frau ruhig etwas auffallen dürfe, woraufhin Sayaka sie deswegen aufzog. Dabei kamen sie erneut auf das ausgefranste Thema rundum Liebesbriefe und die dazugehörigen Verehrer zu sprechen. Neid und Verlangen hielten sich dabei konstant die Waage mit dem Hochgefühl, das sie an Hitomis Stelle verspürten.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer mir diese Liebesbriefe schreibt", entgegnete Hitomi auf das Geschwärme der beiden, machte auf einem Absatz eine Drehung und legte eine weniger betrübte, als mehr enttäuschte Miene auf. „Ach, das wäre schön."

Sayaka warf indes die Schultasche über die Schulter, während sie mit der freien Hand ihren Oberkörper an ihrer Hüfte abstützte und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das linke Bein, wohingegen sie das rechte nach hinten hin anwinkelte. „Also deine Probleme hätte ich gern", erwiderte sie mit sarkastischem Unterton, den sie nicht an sich zu halten vermochte.

„Meine Güte, hast du es gut", schwärmte Madoka hingegen unbeirrt weiter. Sie fasste sich sehnsüchtig mit einer Hand an die Wange und legte verträumt den Kopf schräg. „Ich würde mich total freuen, wenn ich auch einmal einen Liebesbrief bekommen würde." Ironisch an ihren Worten war, dass ihre Mutter ihr noch am selben Morgen predigte, dass kein Mann etwas taugen würde, der nicht offen über seine Gefühle sprechen konnte. Und dieses Gespräch kam seinerseits nur durch Hitomi und ihren Brief zustande. Der Kreislauf der Liebe; egal wie groß er auch war, er schaffte es immer wieder zum Ausgangspunkt zurückzukehren.

„Du möchtest wohl auch zu einer allseits beliebten Schönheitskönigin werden, wie Hitomi", analysierte Sayaka mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch dein neues Outfit mit den Schleifen."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Meine Mama hat –"

„So", glänzte Sayaka plötzlich auf, „du lässt dir also von deiner Mama geheime Schönheitstipps geben? Wer so fiese Methoden anwendet", sie hob die Hände über den Kopf, „muss mit Durchkitzeln bestraft werden", und bekam die bereits zur Flucht ansetzende Madoka rasant zum Packen. Die erklärte Bestrafung folgte auf dem Fuße, ganz gleich, dass sie sich bereits in seh- und hörreichweite anderer Schüler befanden.

Nach dieser kleinen, aber impulsiven Buße, die Madoka tapfer über sich ergehen lassen hatte, erreichten die drei Mädchen das Schulgelände zeitnah zum Unterrichtsbeginn. Sie betraten das Gebäude und suchten ihr Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock auf. Das nämliche Gebäude selbst war kein ach so architektonisches Wunderwerk und wirkte in einer so hochtechnologischen Stadt wie Mitakihara völlig deplatziert, alt und überholt, wenn man es von Außen betrachtete. Eine langweilige, sehr kantige Form, die sich die Waage zwischen Glas und Beton hielt und im Ganzen fünf Stockwerke maß. Das Gelände war komplett mit senkrechten Metallstreben, die aus unterschiedlich langen und breiten Steinplatten herausragten, umzäunt. Als Eingang diente zwei, sich zur Seite verschiebbare Gittertore, über die sich ein metallischer Bogen spannte, an dessen Außenseite das goldene Emblem der Schule angebracht war. Der scharfe Kritiker mochte das Gebäude als sehr einfallslos und monoton beschreiben. Würde er jedoch einen Blick auf sein Innerstes werfen, sähe die Sachlage hingegen vollkommen anders aus. Ein verschachteltes Korridorsystem, verband die Klassenräume, Lehrerzimmer, Umkleideräume und natürlich auch die Treppen zu den anderen Stockwerken miteinander. Die Klassenzimmer selbst ähnelten sich bis aufs kleinste Detail. Sie waren von allen Seiten mit Glaswänden umgeben, sodass man vom Zimmer in den Flur und von dem Flur ins Zimmer blicken konnte. Die Pulte und Stühle, welche in sechs mal fünf Reihen einen gleichen Abstand von etwas mehr als einem Meter zueinander hielten, waren mittels einer Apparatur unterhalb der mattschwarzen Bodenplatten miteinander verbunden und fuhren automatisch hoch, sobald sich der, auf sie registrierte Schüler ihnen näherte. Die Konstruktion war ungewöhnlich stabil, bedachte man, dass beides – Stuhl wie Tisch – jeweils nur von einer Stütze gehalten wurden, die auch noch eine sehr unsichere Biegung machte.

Das Klassenzimmer, in welchem sich Sayaka, Madoka und Hitomi einfanden, war schon zur Hälfte mit den Gesichtern ihrer Klassenkameraden gefüllt, die sich allesamt mit sich selbst beschäftigten. Zwei Jungs waren in ein Gespräch vertieft und nahmen das Erscheinen der drei gar nicht erst wahr, während ein Mädchen, das ihr Haar zu einem Seitenzopf gebunden hatte, Hitomi einen freundlichen Gruß zukommen ließ. Zwei weitere lagen mit den Köpfen auf ihren Pulten und der Rest hatte noch ein offenes Heft vor sich liegen, in welches sie mit eiserner Miene ihr Gesicht vergraben hatten und vermutlich noch einmal die Hausaufgaben durchgingen.

Manch ungeschultes Auge mochte, wenn das Klassenzimmer mit allen dreißig Schülern gefüllt war, schnell den Überblick zwischen den einzelnen Individuen verlieren, sofern man nicht auf die Haarpracht oder die Körperform zu achten wagte da in dieser, wie auch in den meisten anderen Schulen in Japan, die Schüler eine einheitliche Schuluniform trugen. Die jungen Männer waren den Mädchen farblich gemessen völlig unterlegen. Sie waren gänzlich, von der Schulter, bis zu den Fersen, mit beiger Seide überzogen. An den Füßen trugen sie nussbraune, fast ins Schwarze übergreifende Schuhe, während sich auf Höhe ihres Handgelenks ein schwarzer, umgekrempelter Ärmel wiederfand.

Die drei hatten sich schnell zu ihren Sitzen begeben und sofort fuhren ihre Pulte aus dem Boden. Madoka und Hitomi besetzten die Plätze vier und fünf der vorletzten Reihe, während Sayaka den Platz hinter Hitomi belegte, was sie persönlich als vollkommenes Unglück beschrieb, da es die heimlichen Gespräche unter den Dreien zwar nicht massiv erschwerte, aber auch nicht erleichterte.

Binnen der letzten Minuten vor dem Unterricht, drängten sich die Nachzügler hastig durch die mechanischen Glastüren und eilten zu ihren Pulten. Und wie die Schulglocke pünktlich wie immer läutete, trat auch schon Miss Saotome – die Klassenlehrerin – ein. Sie war eine Frau, die mit einem bemerkenswert junggebliebenem Gesicht gesegnet war, bedachte man, dass sie frisch auf die vierzig zusteuerte. Sie hatte hellbraunes, schulterlanges Haar und trug eine Brille, über die sich oberhalb der Gläser ein elegant geschwungener, dicker roter Rahmen schlängelte. Unter der blassgrünen Wolljacke, die ihrem Aussehen nur wenig schmeichelte, lugte ein violettes Kragenhemd hervor. Um ihre Hüfte lag ein weißer Kurzrock, an dessem Saum noch einmal dünne Rüschen angenäht waren. An ihren Füßen trug sie rosafarbene Socken, die sich mit den schwarzen Sandalen modisch überhaupt nicht verstanden. Man erkannte sofort, dass Miss Saotome einen ganz individuellen Modegeschmack besaß, der zwar wesentlich zu ihrem Alter, nicht aber zu ihrem Auftreten passte. Denn zuzüglich ihres Aussehens, war sie auch noch eine sehr energische Frau mit dem Temperament eines zügellosen, jungen Mädchens, das sich auf Biegen und Brechen zu verlieben versuchte. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass ihre Liebesbeziehungen kaum mehr als drei Monate hielten, wofür sie wiederum bei ihren Schülern berühmt-berüchtigt war und was sie auch zur Zielscheibe mancher Lästermäuler machte. Nicht, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Sachlage war, denn Kazuko – so der Name von Miss Saotome – schleppte ihre Beziehungsprobleme nur zu gerne auch mit zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz, um sie dort mit den nämlichen Schülern zu besprechen und ihnen gegebenenfalls einen oder zwei Ratschläge zu erteilen. So auch heute, wo sie den Zeigestock voll Missmut beäugte und mit beiden Händen seinen schlanken Körper würgte, während sie eine scheinbar wichtige Frage an die Klasse richtete, die für ein leises, verwirrtes Raunen sorgte.

„Muss ein Spiegelei braun gebraten sein oder muss es noch weich sein?" Sie blickte mit strafender Miene in die verdatterten Gesichter ihrer Schüler, als hätte jeder von ihnen eine Antwort zu ihrer Unzufriedenheit gegeben. „Was meinst du, Nakazawa-kun?", wandte sie sich dann fix an den Jungen, der in der ersten Reihe mittig saß.

Nakazawa, der unter seinen Klassenkameraden als mitleiderregender Pechvogel galt, da er von Miss Saotome wirklich _immer_ bei Fragen ausgewählt wurde, die mit ihren heimischen Problemen synergierten, zeigte sich rasch entrüstet und stotterte nervös: „Also, äh … ich denke … ich denke, beides ist eigentlich okay, oder?"

„Genau so ist es!", bestätigte sie im aggressiven Tone. „Man kann beides mögen. Wer glaubt, er könne die Anziehungskraft einer Frau an der Konsistenz an Spiegeleier erkennen, irrt sich gewaltig!" Wieder umgriffen ihre zierlichen Hände den noch zierlicheren Hals des Zeigestocks. Was ihm dieses Mal jedoch sein Verhängnis war, war die aufgebauschte Wut, die mit Miss Saotomes Worten zusammenflossen und die letztendlich dazu führten, dass das Utensil seinen Vorgängern ins Jenseits folgte und sich mit einem lauten Knacken und einer verbogenen Mitte verabschiedete. „Ein Rat an die Mädchen: Lasst euch auf keinen Fall auf solche Männer ein, die behaupten, sie könnten nur weiche Eier essen", sagte sie weiter und deutete mit der verbogenen Spitze ziellos in den Raum.

Darauf drehte sich Sayaka amüsiert zu Madoka um. „Es scheint wohl vorbei zu sein", flüsterte sie mit einem gehässigen Lächeln.

„Oh ja, klingt ganz danach", erwiderte Madoka.

„Und den Jungs", setzte die Klassenlehrerin mit steinerner Miene fort, während der Stock mit einem zischenden Ton nach unten schwang und sie die Hände in die Hüften legte, „gebe ich den guten Rat, niemals zu Männern zu werden, die an Spiegeleiern rummäkeln, die sie nicht selbst gebraten haben." Darauf stöhnte sie entnervt und hielt eine kurze Pause, ehe sich ihr Gesicht so plötzlich und unvorhergesehen aufhellte, als hätte es die letzte, frustrierende Minute gar nicht gegeben. „So, das musste einfach raus. Und jetzt möchte ich euch eine neue Mitschülerin vorstellen."

„Und das sagt sie uns jetzt erst?", hörte man Sayaka belustigt wispern.

Klangvolle Schritte nahmen den stillen Raum für sich ein. Wo noch die einen der Zerstreuung verfallen, waren die anderen schon von etwas ganz anderem eingenommen.

„Also, Akemi-san", sagte Miss Saotome, das Gesicht dem Eingang zugewandt, durch den die Neue gerade eingetreten war, „willkommen."

Akemi-san. Homura Akemi. Sie hatte schwarzes, langes Haar, das sich zum Ende hin in unterschiedliche Richtungen spaltete und einen Körper, der sich zwischen Sportlichkeit und Grazile bewegte. Sofort war ihr das Interesse der ganze Klasse gesichert. Sie drehte sich erst mit dem Kopf, dann mit ihrem ganzen Leib zur Klasse hin und stand mit dem Rücken zur weißen Tafel. Ihre dunklen, blauvioletten Augen waren schön und finster zugleich.

„Wow, ist die schön", sagte eines der Mädchen.

„So schön wäre ich auch gern", schwärmte ein anderes.

„Das haut dich ja um", ließ da ein Junge verlauten.

„Die ist ja wirklich hübsch", gab ein anderer von sich.

Sayaka, welche noch nie zuvor ein so vergleichbar schönes Mädchen neben Hitomi gesehen hatte, blickte fassungslos, beinahe eingeschüchtert, zur Seite. „Das ist ja ne Schönheitskönigin."

Madoka machte hingegen etwas ganz anderes Kopfzerbrechen. Sie stierte wie eine Ungläubige, die den Schatten Gottes Kraft ihrer fähigen Sinne selbst erblickt, seine Stimme deutlich vernommen, seine Hände auf ihren Schultern gespürt hatte, dieses ihr fremde Mädchen an. Als hätte sie sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. Hatte sie sie schon einmal gesehen?

„Toll das du bei uns bist, kannst du dich bitte selbst vorstellen?", fragte Miss Saotome und deutete mit einer Hand vorstellend auf das neue Mädchen.

„Ich heiße Akemi Homura und ich hoffe, wir werden uns gut verstehen." Ihre Worte waren wie ein Gefäß aus bittersüßer Galle. Es war keine Freundlichkeit, keine Zuneigung, keine Nervosität, keine Neugierde oder Desinteresse in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen. Stattdessen schien sie völlig isoliert und geistig absent; als wären Emotionen eine rare Kost für sie. Selbst die blauvioletten Augen, gepaart mit diesem starren, eiskalten Blick, waren wie aus kargem Stein gemeißelt. Dieser kalte, unnachgiebige Blick, der eine schnelle Runde durch die Klasse machte und dann bei einem Mädchen verharrte, dass diesem ängstlich versuchte auszuweichen; Madoka.

Hatte sie sie schon einmal gesehen?

Nach dem Ende der ersten Unterrichtsstunde, wuselten sich fünf der fünfzehn – jetzt sechzehn – Mädchen der Klasse um die frisch Hinzugekommene. Sie sprachen ihre Bewunderung für ihre Schönheit aus, wollten wissen, welche Schule sie zuvor besucht hatte, welches Shampoo sie für ihre Haare benutzte, in welchen Schülerclubs sie aktiv war; die standardisierten Kennenlernfragen eben. Und Homura nahm sich die Zeit, alle offenen Fragen kurz aber wahrheitsgetreu zu beantworten.

Unterdessen blieben Hitomi, Madoka und Sayaka unter sich und besahen das merkwürdige Mädchen von Madokas Platz aus. Sie fühlten sich von ihrer Präsenz seltsam berührt. Besonders Sayaka und Madoka hatten das unbequeme Gefühl, dass mit ihr irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Sag mal, Madoka. Kennst du die Neue?", wandte sich Sayaka Madoka mit misstrauisch-neugieriger Miene zu. „Ich hatte nämlich den Eindruck, dass sie dich vorhin total fixiert hat."

„Nein, also … ich weiß auch nicht", versuchte sich Madoka zu erklären, als sich den Dreien plötzlich der sprichwörtlich herbeigerufene Teufel näherte; Homura Akemi. Sie hatte sich von der fünfköpfigen Gruppe ausgeklammert und stierte mit einer finsteren Miene direkt Madoka an. Madoka schluckte eingeschüchtert.

„Kaname Madoka-san", sagte die Neue mit einer gar unmenschlichen Gleichgültigkeit, „du bist doch die Gesundheitsbeauftragte der Klasse, nicht wahr?" Sie sprach die Worte so quälend langsam und präzisiert, als würden sie ihr zum Halse heraushängen.

Madoka bestätigte stotternd.

„Könntest du mich bitte zur Krankenstation begleiten?"

Madoka willigte nur ungern ein, konnte sich jedoch dem Amt der Gesundheitsbeauftragten nicht entziehen. Sie nahm ihre Aufgabe ernst und hatte sich auch freiwillig dazu verpflichtet. Und ähnlich wie der Schülersprecher nicht einfach so seine Aufgaben niederlegen konnte, nur weil ihm gerade danach war, konnte auch sie nicht einem Schüler oder einer Schülerin die gesundheitliche Hilfe verweigern. Selbst wenn diese nur darin bestand, den entsprechenden Schüler den Weg zur Krankenstation zu weisen.

Doch auch hier zeigte sich wieder eine Eigenart an Homura Akemi, die Madoka sichtlich verunsicherte. Es war bezeichnend, dass das fremde Mädchen vorausging, während Madoka ihr hinterher trottete, statt dass es umgekehrt der Fall war. Kannte sie etwa den Weg? Und wenn sie es tat, wieso brauchte sie dan Madoka als Begleitung? Homura hatte sich unter dem Vorwand, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, hilfesuchend an Madoka gewandt, doch … sie schien alles andere als hilfsbedürftig.

„Ähm, also …", versuchte Madoka sich an einem Gespräch mit ihr. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich die Gesundheitsbeauftragte bin?"

Es dauerte zwei unendlich lange Sekunden, bis Homura ihr antwortete. „Die Lehrerin hat es mir gesagt."

„Ach so, die Lehrerin hat es dir gesagt." Diese Antwort erleichterte Madoka ungemein.

Die beiden waren in einen Überweg eingebogen, der die eine Hälfte des ersten Stocks, mit der anderen verband. Dieser bot einen Ausblick auf den inneren Pausenhof der Schule, war mit Wellblechen überdacht und zu beiden Seiten mit nur mit Glas ausgestattet.

„Akemi-san …"

„Du kannst mich Homura nennen."

Homura-chan …"

„Was ist?"

Madoka knetete aufgeregt ihre Hände. „Na ja, weißt du, ähm … du hast einen merkwürdigen Namen. Nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst und denkst, er gefällt mir nicht, oder so. Im Gegenteil, ich finde ihn sogar richtig cool. Ich …"

Noch ehe Madoka ihren neuen Satz beginnen konnte, drehte sich Homura ab der Mitte des Überwegs auf einem Absatz um, was Madoka wieder in unsicheres Schweigen zurückdrängte. Homuras Haltung war standhaft, deutete sogar eine Spur von Gewaltbereitschaft an und für einen Augenblick war Madoka wie vor Angst gelähmt.

„Kaname Madoka", begann Homura erneut in ihrer unheilvollen, tiefen Stimme, „hältst du dein eigenes Leben für wertvoll und kostbar?"

Madoka schrumpfte zu einem kleinen, Häufchen Elend zusammen, während sie meinte zu glauben, dass Homura an Größe deutlich zunahm.

„Und bedeuten dir deine Familie und deine Freunde etwas?"

Madoka schrak um einen halben Schritt zurück und machte ein unentschlossenes Gesicht. „Ähm, also, j-ja natürlich. Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel."

„Ist das wahr?"

„Ja natürlich", bekräftigte Madoka ihre Antwort und faltete abermals die Hände zusammen. „Ich habe sie alle furchtbar lieb und sie bedeuten mir unendlich viel."

„Gut. Falls du wirklich die Wahrheit sagst, dann bleib der Mensch, der du jetzt bist und ändere dich nie. Hast du das verstanden?"

Madokas Lippen bebten. Sie wollte fragen, was sie meinte, wollte um klarere Antworten bitten … doch sie traute sich nicht.

„Du musst Kaname Madoka bleiben. So wie bisher", Homura drehte ihr den Rücken zu, „so auch in der Zukunft", und beschritt den Rest des Weges alleine, die von Entsetzen und Verwirrung zerfressene Madoka Kaname hinter sich lassend.

Als Homura um die nächste Biegung verschwunden war, hielt sie für einen kurzen Moment an und sah sich zu allen Seiten um. Niemand war da. Niemand, außer sie …

„Das war ja mega-unauffällig", hallte plötzlich die vertraute Stimme eines jungen Mannes gehässig in ihrem Kopf wieder. „Also wenn du das arme Ding verstören wolltest, dann hast du deine Aufgabe mit Bravour gemeistert", lachte er hämisch.

„Furcht zwingt den Geist zur Wachsamkeit. Meine Warnung wird ihren Zweck erfüllen."

„Nicht, wenn man genannte Warnung hinter kryptischen Worten versteckt hält", erklärte die Stimme besserwisserisch.

„Bin ich zu direkt, so gerate ich in den Kreis des Misstrauens."

Die Stimme des jungen Mannes lachte spöttisch auf und verendete in einem Quieken, das dem eines jungen Ferkels glich.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was dich daran so vergnügt?", fragte Homura in einem Ton, der entweder Gleichgültigkeit oder empörte Zurückhaltung bedeutete.

„Ach, nichts. Ich frage mich nur, ob du dir manchmal selbst zuhörst. In jedem Fall bin ich vor Ort, wenn du mich brauchst." Er seufzte. „Gott, langweile ich mich."

„Befolge einfach nur den Plan."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe alles im Griff", sprach die Stimme mit prahlender Selbstverherrlichung. „Dafür bin ich schließlich hier, nicht wahr? Um alles im Griff zu behalten, meine ich."

„Schön, dass du es insoweit verstanden hast. Also, hab weiterhin ein Auge auf die beiden", sagte Homura und schritt den Korridor entlang. „Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Shiro."


	3. Kapitel 02

**Contiguity Magica**

 **Kapitel 02: Düsternis**

Der Schultag hatte sich nach einer quälend langen Zeit für die drei jungen Mädchen endlich zur Neige gelegt. Sie hatten über den Zeitraum, den sie auf dem goldbraunen Pfad verbrachten, mit einer schweren Zunge und einem noch schwereren Kopf zu kämpfen gehabt. Als Ergebnis fiel ein unfreudiges, in Gedanken verlorenes Schweigen aus, welches wenig mundete, doch jedes Wort kratzig für den Hals machte. Es ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen, dass diese getrübte Stimmung, die noch am Morgen so fröhlich und unbeschwert sich erst mit der Sonne erhoben und sobald darauf mit ihr langsam aber stetig sank, seinen Ursprung bei der neuen Klassenkameradin hatte.

Homura Akemi.

Allein der Name kitzelte und reizte den Reflex Sayakas so, dass sie ihn mehr spuckte als sprach. Und obwohl sie das Epizentrum der Verdrießlichkeit, nicht nur für Sayaka Miki, sondern für alle drei Mädchen war, schaffte sie es sogar noch für ein ungleiches Verhältnis an Problemen aufzukommen, von dem keine der drei wiederum wusste, ob sie dies nun beabsichtigte, oder nicht.

Madoka war zu jeder gegebenen Zeit, die der Tag hergegeben hatte, Opfer ihrer malträtierenden Blicke geworden, die sie innerlich nahezu perforierten. Ununterbrochen behandelte sie die Frage, womit sie solche Missgunst auf sich gelenkt haben konnte, kam aber zu keinem nennbaren Ergebnis. Sie war ein Mädchen, dem es sehr nahe ging, wenn sie ohne ihr Wissen Ärger auf sich zog, was zu einer eben solchen Reaktion führte. Nun schaute das sonst so fröhliche Ding traurig und sich grämend zu Boden.

Sayakas taumelnder Gang, ähnlich wie ihre Stimmung, die auf der Grenze zwischen Frust und Neid tänzelte, war dahingegen von eher ranküner Natur. Eifersüchtig ließ sie alles Geschehene, jede einzelne Unterrichtsstunde, wie auch die Pausen, in denen die Neue alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, Revue passieren. Sie grämte die Gewissheit um ein Mädchen, dass schön, klug und sportlich zugleich war und Sayaka keine Gelegenheit bot, sich selbst profilieren oder zumindest beweisen zu können. Für ein so ehrgeiziges Mädchen, kam dies der Schmach einer Niederlage gleich. Doch was Sayaka daran wirklich verärgerte, sie gar zur brodelnden Lava in einem schlafenden Vulkan werden ließ, war die bislang unbekannte Eitelkeit, die in ihr, wachgerufen durch Homura Akemi, nun zu Tage getreten war. Ein verächtliches und hässliches Charakteristikum, von dem sie sich immer frei und ungebunden glaubte. Es störte sie – traktierte sie –, zu wissen, dass sie so etwas wie Eifersucht für ein Mädchen empfand, dass sie nicht einmal kannte.

Was Hitomi betraf, so war sie von dem seltsamen Verhalten und den besonderen Talenten ihrer neuen Mitschülerin völlig unberührt geblieben. Sie bekümmerte es weitaus weniger, wer schöner, klüger oder sportlicher war als sie. Sie wusste um ihre Qualitäten, ihre Stärken, aber auch um ihre Schwächen und wollte keine freie Zelle ihres Gehirns für jemanden aufopfern, den sie weder kannte, noch der sie interessierte. Dies war übrigens auch der Grund, wieso sich das Mädchen nicht mit dem mysteriösen Fremden, der ihr diesen schönen doch namenlosen Liebesbrief geschrieben hatte, traf. In Hitomis Welt war wenig Platz für derlei Gestalten, die sich entweder viel zu auffällig benahmen oder sich für sich selbst schämten, was ihre enge Verbundenheit zu Madoka Kaname und Sayaka Miki formte.

Sayaka, war immer ein sehr stolzes und selbstbewusstes Mädchen gewesen, dem es jedoch nicht darum ging, Eindruck zu schinden. Sie liebte das Leben und genoss dieses auch in vollen Zügen. Madoka war unterdessen vielleicht nicht ganz so selbstbewusst, dafür ebenso voller Lebensfreude. Schüchternheit und Offenheit, zwei so gegensätzliche Dinge, die sie miteinander vereinte. Hitomis Freundinnen waren, was ihr Leben um einiges reizvoller und schöner machte.

Umso mehr betrübte es sie zu sehen, wie sich die beiden in eine quälende Absenz verirrt hatten und sich selbst damit drangsalierten. Nach zwei erfolglosen Versuchen, ein heiteres Gespräch zu erwirken, hatte sie schnell kapituliert und sich ebenso ihren ganz eigenen Problemen und Sorgen gewidmet. Diese galten zum Beispiel dem anstehenden Privatunterricht, in der sie eine Stunde lang Teezeremonien zelebrierte. Eine Stunde pure Langeweile. Das war das Kreuz, dass sie für ihren reichen Stand zu tragen hatte; wenig an Freizeit und dafür viel an Verantwortung. Und als wäre das nicht schon Nerven fordernd genug, musste sie noch für die anstehenden Prüfungen lernen.

Eine durchweg trübe Stimmung, die sich, bis die drei Mädchen das Einkaufsviertel der Stadt erreicht hatten, nicht legte. Das Einkaufsviertel, das im selben Zuge auch namentliches Zentrum der Stadt Mitakihara war, war ein, von schillernden Farben und Neon beleuchteten Schriftzügen durchwachsenes Paradies. Wo man auch das Auge hinschweifen ließ, sah man grellbunte Reklametafeln, die für neue Filme und Produkte warben. Aus den umliegenden Spielhallen begattete die laute, basslastige Musik die Ohren der vorbeikommenden Passanten, während sich ein Gedränge – ganz gleich, wie breit die Straßen auch waren – selten bis gar nicht vermeiden ließ. Riesige Monitore erstreckten sich über die Häuserwände und boten dem Auge eine vielfältige Mischung aus Nachrichten und Werbung. Wahrlich, die Stadt Mitakihara war ein technologischer Meilenstein in der Geschichte Japans. Dieser Moment, wenn man zum ersten Male seine Schritte durch die Einkaufmeile lenkte und der Kopf beinahe autonom zu allen Seiten ausschwenkte, damit das wache Auge auch ja nichts verpasste; es war unvergleichlich und maß sich in der Erinnerung auf einer Stufe mit einem Freizeitpark.

Bog man von dem Platz, von dem man einen guten Blick auf die großen Flimmerkisten hatte, in die Straße ein, die zum nahegelegenen Fluss führte, der die Stadt spaltete und Wohnsiedlung von Industrie trennte, so kam man automatisch zu einem Gebäude, dass die Kubatur einer Kugel besaß. Die untere Trageschicht war aus Beton und Stahlträgern, die dem Konstrukt die nötige Festigkeit und Stabilität gaben. Die Kuppel darüber bestand aus neben- und übereinander gereihten Glasfenstern. Das Innenleben dieses faszinierenden Gebäudes war eine Aneinanderreihung großer Laden- und Restaurantketten, die über ein großflächiges Atrium miteinander verbunden und auf viele Stockwerke verteilt waren. Und in einer dieser Restaurantketten – die mehr ein gut eingerichteter Schnellimbiss war – hatten sich Sayaka, Madoka und Hitomi zusammengesetzt. Sie legten ihre Taschen auf die weiß gepolsterte Eckbank und warteten auf den Kellner, der auch prompt erschien. Mit Stift und Zettel und einem warmen Lächeln gewappnet, dass die drei Mädchen sogleich ein wenig erheiterte, notierte er sich ihre Bestellung und kehrte in nur wenigen Minuten mit drei Tabletts, die er auf seinen zwei Armen geübt balancierte, wieder. Die drei bedankten sich und warteten, bis er ihnen den Rücken gekehrt und sich einem anderen Kunden zugewandt hatte, ehe es aus Sayaka mit einem frustrierten Seufzen herausbrach und sie den stillen Raum zwischen den sich und den beiden anderen endlich mit Worten füllte.

„Das ist zum verrückt werden, wie macht sie das nur?"

„Kein Schimmer, ist mir auch schleierhaft", erwiderte Madoka, die Hände unter dem Tisch knetend und faltend.

Sayaka baute ihren kummervollen Frust auf den Wassern der Verdrießlichkeit. Sie war wie ein kleiner Wellengang, der sich unter unruhigem Himmel zu einem großen Wall aus Wasserschwaden auftürmte. Sie trennte ein großes Stück ihres bestellten Hot Dogs mit den Zähnen ab, kaute krampfhaft, wie als würde sie auf Gummi beißen, daran herum und deutete mit der abgekauten Seite in Richtung Madoka, die ihr gegenüber saß. Mit vollen Mund sprach sie dann: „Sie beherrscht die Kampfkunst, genau wie alte Schriften es vormachen, ist sowohl klug, als auch schön; vielleicht ist sie ja ein Freak." Dann schluckte sie, was sie zu einer breiigen Masse bearbeitet hatte, herunter und tat weiter ihren Unmut kund. „Das ist echt nicht zum aushalten, wie lange will sie sich denn noch beweisen, diese angeberische Schulwechslerin, glaubt sie etwa, dass so etwas cool ist?"

Madoka rutschte darauf mit unwohlem Gesicht auf ihrem Sitz vor und zurück, während sie ihre Finger miteinander verzahnte und die Hände dann, wie zu einem Gebet, zusammenpresste. Gleichzeitig schien sich ein Knoten in ihrer Zunge zu bilden, der sie stumm hielt und nichts auf Sayakas Worte erwidern ließ. Tatsächlich war ihr dieser Umstand aber sogar ein ganz angenehmer, denn Madoka wollte nicht über ihre neue und seltsam verwobene Mitschülerin nachdenken. Ihr genügte schon die offensichtliche Obsession gegen ihre Person, die sie an diesem Tage in Form der missbilligenden Blicke erhalten hatte.

Hitomi indes, die ihres Ermessens nach schon lange genug still war, blickte von Sayaka auf Madoka, legte dabei das ihr typische, hübsche Lächeln auf und sagte: „Madoka, bist du sicher, dass du Akemi-san noch nie begegnet bist?"

Madoka verneinte die Frage kopfschüttelnd. „Ich muss aber zugeben, es fühlt sich sehr seltsam an. Irgendwie scheint sie mich zu kennen und auch ich habe das Gefühl, ihr schon einmal irgendwo begegnet zu sein. Aber wo und wann und wieso ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann …" Sie seufzte, als sich ihre Gedanken darüber zerstreuten und blickte niedergeschlagen auf den bestellten und unberührten Salat.

„Denkst du, dass sie sich noch an dich erinnert, wenn ihr euch schon mal begegnet seid?"

 _Weniger das „ob", als mehr das „woher"_ , sinnierte Madoka im Kopfe und schüttelte diesen ratlos, um Hitomi eine Antwort nicht schuldig zu bleiben. Sie nahm den Deckel des durchsichtigen Plastikbehälters ab, griff zur Gabel und stocherte müßig in ihrem Salat herum. _Wieso berührt mich das überhaupt so sehr? Neben diesem Gefühl der Beklommenheit, wenn sie mich so finster und böses wollend anblickt, fühle ich auch so etwas wie Trauer. So als ob …_

Zwei Spitzen der Plastikgabel bohrten sich in eine der kleinen Tomaten, die unter einem grünen Blätterdach verborgen lagen. Madoka führte sich diese zum Munde, kaute genüsslich und unterließ den Versuch, die grämenden Gedanken weiter fortzuführen. Zeitgleich hob sie den Kopf und suchte erneuten Augenkontakt mit Hitomi und Sayaka. Dabei geschah es, dass sie durch den freien Raum zwischen den beiden, zum dahinterliegenden Tisch blickte und einen jungen Mann erblickte, der sie sofort mit seinen stieren Augen fing, die nur ihr allein galten. Es war der nämliche Gast, dem sich der junge Kellner noch vorhin zugewandt hatte, nachdem er den drei Mädchen die gewünschte Bestellung übergeben hatte.

„Madoka? Madoka. Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Madoka brach aus ihrer Trance, die anscheinend die Zeit selbst verschlungen hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hitomi.

„Ähm, ja ich …" Sie flatete und knetete die Hände, fern den Augen ihrer beiden Freundinnen, unterhalb der Tischplatte und ließ dem jungen Manne immer wieder unsichere Blicke zukommen, während er sie fest fixiert und im Fokus seine ganzen Aufmerksamkeit hielt.

Sayaka, die Madokas Verhalten kurz mit zerteilender Schärfe analysierte, legte einen Arm um die Lehne ihres Stuhl, drehte den Oberkörper, soweit es ihr Rückgrat zuließ und folgte der flatternden Linie, die Madokas Augen ständig über ihre Schulter hinweg zeichnete. Nun war auch sie auf den Manne aufmerksam geworden, der nun damit begonnen hatte, auf seinem Strohhalm herum zu kauen. Die eine Hand stützte seinen Kopf, die andere hielt das, von süßlicher Nässe befeuchtete Ende des weißen Trinkröhrchens. Er hatte kohlschwarzes, schulterlanges Haar, das nach hinten hin zu einem kurzen aber dicken Zopf zusammengeflochten war und trug eine dicke, rote Jacke, unter der sich ein schwarzes Hemd auf seiner leicht blässlichen Haut abzeichnete. Hinter seinen freundlichen Gesichtszügen konnte man eine Spur jugendliche Naivität vermuten, was vermutlich auch der Grund war, weshalb er die drei Mädchen so ungeniert angaffte.

Sayaka schenkte ihm eine, seinen stierenden Augen angemessene, missbilligende Miene, drehte sich wieder Madoka zu und lehnte sich über die Tischkante zu ihr herüber. „Kennst du den?", flüsterte sie.

„Nein", flüsterte Madoka zurück.

„Wieso gafft der dich dann so an?"

Hitomi, welche ebenfalls ein misstrauisches Auge über ihre Schulter geworfen hatte, flüsterte, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Anschlag: „Vielleicht hat er ja ein Auge auf dich geworfen, weil er dich super süß findet." Sie hielt sich kichernd eine Hand vor dem Mund. „Die Schleifchen zeigen bereits Wirkung."

„Ich finde ihn sehr unheimlich", erwiderte Sayaka mit angewiderter Miene. „Schau nur seine Haut. Die ist so fahl und blass. Und seine Augen sind so schwarz und irgendwie …" Sie schauderte. „Irgendwie sieht er aus, als wäre er frisch aus dem Grab gekrochen."

„Du meinst, er ist ein Zombie?", erschrak Madoka, wie dem Aberglauben verfallen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ja woanders hingehen."

„Aber Sayaka", sagte Madoka und deutete auf den Hot Dog auf ihrem Tablett, „du hast dein Essen kaum angerührt. Und ich meins auch nicht."

„Kannst du denn dein Essen genießen, mit der Gewissheit, dass du beobachtet wirst?", sagte Sayaka. „Sowieso ziehst du heute ganz schön viele unheimliche Blicke auf dich."

Madoka machte ein Gesicht, dass einen stillen Zuspruch für Sayakas Worte in sich trug.

„Ich müsste sowieso auch jetzt los", sagte Hitomi, als sie ihr blaues Klapphandy auspackte und auf das Display guckte, auf dem eine unstete Uhr zu sehen war.

„Oh", rief Sayaka aus, „stimmt ja, du hast ja noch deinen außerschulischen Unterricht. Hast du Klavier oder japanischen Tanz?"

„Nur eine Teezeremoniestunde", antwortete Hitomi, als sie mit einer Hand ihre Tasche und mit der anderen das Tablett ergriff und fuhr resigniert seufzend fort: „Und dabei muss ich noch für die Prüfung lernen."

Sayaka machte darauf ein heiteres Gesicht, wie man es von Menschen kannte, die sich von Geburt an ihres Lebens mit dem begnügen konnten, dass ihnen der Mittelstand zu bieten vermochte. Sie hatte weniger Pflichten und Verantwortungen und dafür mehr Spielraum für ihre eigene Freizeitgestaltung. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Hitomi, die ihre Freizeit nur am Wochenende planen konnte.

„Hey Madoka", sagte Sayaka, sich beim Aufstehen wieder zu Madoka hinüber beugend, „wollen wir unterwegs noch kurz in ein Musikgeschäft gehen?"

Um Madokas Lippen legte sich ein verspieltes Lächeln. „Klar doch. Wieder was für Kamijo-kun?"

Sayakas Wangen wurden glühend rot. Die sonst so Temperamentvolle und durchaus Wortgewandte, vermochte bei dem Klang dieses Namens nicht zu sprechen und verfiel in einen Moment der Verlegenheit, den sie mit einem Kichern zu kaschieren versuchte.

 **Zur selben Zeit:**

 _Ein unbekannter Ort_

Der, von fadem Licht begleitete, enge Korridor barg nur die Akustik ihrer sich widerhallenden Schritte. Eisern und verbissen ließ sie die Augen jede verräterische Spalte, jede noch so dunkle Ecke abtasten. Von weitem wurde sie dem donnernden Grollen großer Maschinen gewahr, derer sie sich langsam näherte.

„Und?", fragte sie und hörte auf der anderen Seite ihrer telepathischen Verbindung nur ein müdes Gähnen.

„Sie verlassen gerade das Lokal."

„Irgendetwas Auffälliges?"

Es entstand eine auffällig lange Pause.

„Shiro!", erhob Homura mahnend die Stimme.

„Man hat sie beobachtet."

„Ein Feind?"

„Vielleicht." Und wieder blieb er eine lange Zeit auffällig still. „Vielleicht war es auch nur der freche Blick eines neugierigen Typen."

„War er allein?"

„Ja."

Homura blieb abrput stehen. Sie schielte, aus Überzeugung einen verdächtigen Schatten an ihr vorbeihuschen gesehen zu haben, in eine kleine, enge Nische links von ihr. „Folge ihnen", befahl sie, ohne den Spalt in der Wand aus den Augen zu lassen. „Lass die beiden nicht einen Moment unbeaufsichtigt."

„Wie fürsorglich. Und wie soll ich vorgehen, wenn der Typ sich als feindlich herausstellt und mich angreift?", fragte Shiro.

„Halte dich einfach bedeckt. Solltest du wirklich …" Sie brach ab, als ein violettes Leuchten, ausgehend von dem kleinen Edelstein, der an ihrer linken Rückhand eingefasst war, plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Homura?"

„Ich bin noch da. Eine Hexe ist in der Nähe."

„Heute ist ja ganz schön was los. Soll ich kommen und dir helfen?"

„Sei nicht albern", sagte Homura mit kalter Stimme. „Überlasse das mir. Du sorgst weiterhin für die Sicherheit der beiden. Kleb wie ein Schatten an ihnen, aber bleib unauffällig. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, ist dir alles erlaubt, um sie außer Gefahr zu halten."

„Mehr brauch ich nicht zu hören. Ich nehme die Verfolgung weiter auf."

Die telepathische Verbindung endete mit dem plötzlichen eintreten der lauten Geräuschkulisse der Umgebung, als hätten die Ohren – speziell für diese geistige Verbindung – alles störende gefiltert.

Homura hielt ihre Waffe im Anschlag, mahnte sich einem Moment zur Geduld, ungeachtet das ihr kleiner Edelstein leichte pulsierende Schläge von sich gab, zielte dann in die unbekannte Schwärze … und feuerte.

 **Zur selben Zeit:**

 _Im Einkaufszentrum_

Hitomi stellte sich mit beiden Beinen auf die oberste Stufe der Rolltreppe, welche sie, zusammen mit einigen Vorangegangenen, schleichend ins Erdgeschoss beförderte. Sie hatte sich noch einmal rasch nach Madoka und Sayaka umgewandt, die Hand zum winken gehoben und ihre Freundinnen mit dem Versprechen auf das morgige Wiedersehen verabschiedet. Die beiden winkten zurück, warteten und wandten sich dann auch zum Gehen um. Ihr Weg führte sie in eines von drei Musikgeschäften der Einkaufspassage. Es war ein kleiner, eher unrühmlicher Laden, mit einer jedoch sehr besonderen Auswahl verschiedener Musiker und Komponisten. Er zählte zu Sayakas Spitzenfavoriten, wenn es um klassische Musik ging, speziell Saiteninstrumente hatten es ihr angetan.

Mit einem Finger im Anschlag, schritt sie auf das kleine, abgeschrägte Terminal zu, während die andere Hand vom Gurt ihrer Tasche ließ, die, dank ihres raschen Gangs, nur noch lose um ihre Schulter baumelte und nach dem Kopfhörer griff, der unsicher und kippend an einem Haken direkt unterhalb des Bildschirms hing. Sie legte sich die Muscheln um die Ohren, suchte unter dem Karteireiter „Instrumente" nach „Violinen" und lauschte dem Spiel des Violinisten „Dawd Ostrakh". Als der Mann die ersten Saiten zupfte – noch bevor er also überhaupt mit seinem Bogen über sein Instrument strich – war es schon um sie geschehen. Gespannt lauschte sie ihm, versank in die vielen schönen und sanften Töne und gab sich ihrer inneren Ruhe und Zufriedenheit hin. Sie schloss die Augen und träumte mit wachem Geiste.

Was Madoka betraf, so war sie weitaus weniger spezifisch in ihren Wünschen. Sie nahm sich den nächstgelegenen Kopfhörer den sie finden konnte und hörte sich das an, was die aktuelle Playlist gerade abspielte. Das Ergebnis war ein zufriedenstellender Fund. Es war ein Lied, das ihr, spätestens nach dem Einsetzen des Refrains, sofort zusagte. Eine wohlklingende, die Ohren verzaubernde weibliche Stimme, dazu ein gehaltvoller Text und ein klangvolles Zusammenspiel aus künstlichen Instrumenten, wie man sie aus dem Bereich „Pop" häufig hörte. Jedoch vermochte es der Hochgenuss nicht richtig zu ihr durchzudringen. Irgendetwas hatte die ganze Atmosphäre des Liedes behindert. Madoka stoppte das Lied umgehend und merkte, wie sich der klare Verstand mit den Ohren darüber zerfetzten, ob und was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Ein Geräusch – nein, mehr ein Echo –, das verzweifelt, beinahe bitterlich leidend klang und jeden Ton der Fröhlichkeit aus der Sängerin zerrte. Madoka tippte mit dem Finger auf das Touch-Display und schob den Regler bis zu der geschätzten Sekunde zurück, in der sie diesen schweren Fehler in dem Lied meinte gehört zu haben. Gleich, gleich, jetzt … nichts. Sie hörte nichts, außer den gleichbleibenden Rhythmus der gekünstelten Melodie und die kraftvolle doch zarte Stimme der Sängerin. Doch nur Einbildung? Madoka zweifelte für den Anflug einer kurze Sekunde an ihrem Wahrnehmungsvermögen, bis sie es plötzlich wieder hörte:

 _Hilf mir._

Das junge Mädchen riss Mund und Augen so weit auf, dass es den Anschein hatte, sie würde einen stummen Schrei aus ihrer Kehle pressen. Sofort riss sie die Kopfhörer von sich, mahnte sich zur Ruhe und Besonnenheit; was ihr, nachdem sie die Hand auf die Brust drückte und mehrfach ein und ausatmete, auch gelang. So drastisch Puls und Herzschlag angestiegen waren, so schnell waren beide wieder in den Normalzustand gefallen. Sie schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf und redete sich mögliche Erklärungen, die das korrekte Wiedergeben der Musik in Frage stellte. Vielleicht hatte die Playlist aufgrund eines Fehlers, das von ihr gehörte Lied mit den Teilen eines anderen, viel düsteren Liedes oder eines Hörbuchs vermischt. Ja, ein Hörbuch, es war ein Hörbuch. Es musste eines sein. Eine dieser düsteren Geschichten, von denen sie sich immer fernhielt, weil sie sie verängstigten. Und nun wusste sie auch wieder um die Sinnhaftigkeit dieser Entscheidung, sich allem Grusel zu verweigern.

Madoka bemühte sich um ein selbstironisches Lächeln. _Ach quatsch, das hast du dir nur eingebildet_ , sprach sie sich aufmunternd zu. Züge der Erleichterung zeichneten sich daraufhin um ihre Lippen und Wangen und für einen Moment schien der Himmel für sie wieder so klar und blau, wie er es schon zu Beginn des Tages war. Und weiterhin wäre wohl auch nicht mehr passiert, wenn denn da nicht diese kleine, schwarze Wolke gewesen wäre, die sich, wie Madoka später schnell erkennen würde, mit dem Wankelmut eines Krokodils, bei dem man nie vorhersehen konnte, ob und wann es zuschnappte, vor die Sonne drängte und somit einen Schatten auf die sorgenfreie Welt darunter warf.

 _Hilfe!_ , echote es erneut.

Da war es wieder, dieses gequälte Jaulen. Jetzt sogar noch lauter und deutlicher, ohne die Ohrmuscheln. Hektisch drehte sie den Kopf in alle Richtungen, auf der Suche nach jemandem, dem diese Stimme gehören mochte. Doch niemand in ihrer Nähe redete und zu niemandem schien diese Stimme, die sie einem kleinen Jungen zuordnen würde, zu passen.

 _Hilf mir, bitte._

Sie wurde kreidebleich. In einem Anflug aus panischer Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit, eilte sie, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie in ihrer Hektik Sayakas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte, aus dem Geschäft und horchte in ein tosendes Rauschen aus Stimmen und Schritten und stierte in ein Meer aus an ihr vorbeiziehenden Menschen; viele von ihnen so groß, dass sich Madoka fast in ihren Schatten verlor.

 _Hilf mir._

Schon wieder. Sie wandte sich nach links – von da schätzte sie diese geisterhafte Stimme nämlich – und hielt an einer weiteren Weggabelung an, lauschte, bog in eine der Richtung ein, stürmte auf die nächste zu und wiederholte diesen Prozess fünf weitere Male, ohne zu wissen, wohin sie eigentlich lief. Die getrübten Sinne, welche zur Vorsicht gemahnten, waren derweil kleinlaut gegenüber dem Hilferuf geworden. Dies war ihrem unerschütterlichen Willen zu helfen geschuldet, der den Charakter des jungen Mädchens schon seit Jahr und Tag ausmachte. Immer aufopferungsbereit, immer hilfsbereit, niemals den Gedanken an eine Belohnung im Hinterkopf hegend und niemals einen Missbrauch an ihrer guten Seele vermutend. So kümmerte das herzensgute Mädchen auch nicht, dass sie den quälenden Rufen einer geisterhaften Stimme hinterherjagte. Ebenso wenig kümmerte es sie, welches Geheimnis diese Laute umwoben. Wenn sie nur dadurch jemandem helfen konnte. Dieses herzensgute Mädchen lebte in einer Welt, in der freundliche Worte keine List verbargen und Bosheit immer einen funken Reinheit inne trug. Und deswegen zweifelte sie keinen Moment lang an, dass dieses fremde Geschöpf, diese nach Hilfe rufende Stimme, tatsächlich auch Hilfe benötigte. Und sie schätzte ihre Verstand auch weitestgehend stabil, als das sie diese Stimme als ein Hirngespinst abtat.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Sie war an einer Treppe, die in ein oberes, ihr unbekanntes Stockwerk führte, angelangt.

 _Bitte, schnell._

„Definitiv von da oben", sprach sie leise zu sich selbst und flüstere sich den nötigen Mut zu, der zum Betreten des fremden Areals unerlässlich für sie war. Dann bestieg sie die Stufen mit schwerfälligem Gange. Das Fehlen der hektischen Menschenmenge war ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht aufgefallen, so sehr hatte sie sich auf das Hinhorchen in die Stille konzentriert.

„Hallo?", rief sie mit waltender Vorsicht. Keine Antwort.

Als sie das nächste Stockwerk erreicht hatte – es war der Teil eines fensterlosen Treppenhauses – ließ sie ihren Blick, auf der Suche nach einer, der Hilfe bedürftigen Seele, schweifen. Eine schreckliche Leere ummantelte diesen Bereich, dem eine furchterregende Dunkelheit voranging. Es war groß, von einer freimütigen Geräumigkeit, angenehm kühl und ähnelte dem Ansehen nach mehr einer sehr kleinen, im viktorianischen Stil angehauchten Vorhalle, denn einem Treppenhaus.

Eine weitere Treppe, die zentral auf dieser Ebene und zwischen zwei benachbarten Stufen lag, von denen eine Madoka gerade hinauf kam, endete an einem Treppenabsatz, von wo sich der Weg noch einmal in zwei, senkrecht nach oben führende Richtungen teilte, während in dem freien Raum dazwischen, eine sperrig wirkende Doppeltür in die Wand eingebaut war. Madoka wandte sich nach links und kam an einer von zwei Säulen, die Teil des Geländers der anliegenden Treppe waren, vorbei. Auf ihren flachen Kanten glimmten zwei fahle, goldene Lichter stetig vor sich hin. Diese vermochten sich nur vage gegen die allumfassende Schwärze zu behaupten, doch spendeten sie genug Licht und Wärme, um dem jungen Mädchen ein einigermaßen wohliges Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Vor dem neuen Treppenaufgang war das halbherzige Konstrukt einer Absperrung errichtet, welches mit drei trägen Seilen gesichert war, die schlaff dem Boden entgegen baumelten. Dahinter ein Schild auf einem Ständer, das den Zutritt für Unbefugte untersagte.

Madokas Blick haftete an der großen Doppeltür weiter oben. Sie war metallisch, maß wahrscheinlich um das doppelte von Madokas eigener Größe und war vermutlich auch dementsprechend dick genug, um etwas oder jemanden dahinter gefangen zu halten. Kamen sie von dort, diese quälenden Hilferufe?

„Die … Hilferufe?", flüsterte Madoka für sich. Ruhe. Stille. Nicht einmal ein hohles Stöhnen des Windes. Und plötzlich, wie die Spitze einer Nadel durch das weiche Fleisch und weiter in die Blutbahn der Arterien dringt und der leichte Stich uns einen kurzen doch innigen Schmerzenslaut abzugewinnen weiß, so durchzuckte ein genau solches Gefühl in diesem Moment Madoka, als sie sich dieser Existenzlosigkeit von Klängen und Lauten bewusst wurde. Wohin waren die Hilferufe entschwunden? Sie versuchte wieder hinzuhorchen, doch kam nichts mehr.

„Oh nein", hauchte sie mit einem Gesicht, dass Hoffnungslosigkeit und Trauer in sich einte, „bin ich zu spät?"

Für einen kurzen Moment blieb sie ruhig und unbeweglich.

„Hallo?", rief sie der Tür zu, „b-bist du noch da?"

Ruhe. Stille.

„H-Hallo?", rief Madoka mit zittriger Ungewissheit.

 _Hilf mir._

Da war es wieder. Egal was, es lebte noch.

Mit einer Woge aus Erleichterung, Mut und Zuversicht überwand Madoka die Absperrung, eilte an dem Schild vorbei die Treppe hinauf und lehnte sich mit ihrer ganzen Kraft gegen die Tür. Diese ging, zu Madokas Überraschung, widerstandslos auf, woraufhin sie in den Raum hinein stolperte und beinahe zu Boden stürzte, hätte sie nicht noch im rechten Moment ihr Gleichgewicht in einer stabilen Stehposition wiedergefunden. Mit also einem Bein nach vorn angewinkelt, während das andere nach hinten, gleichsam den Armen zu beiden Seiten voll durchgestreckt war, hielt sie für einen kurzen Moment diese Position, die einem trunkenen Seiltänzer ähnelte und nahm dann wieder eine normale Haltung an. Misstrauisch ließ sie die Augen durch den neuen Raum schweifen, der zwar dunkel, aber von Licht nicht völlig unberührt war. Von einer, für Madoka schwer zu erfassenden Stelle, drang Licht in den Raum, das sich nur spärlich verteilte, aber dennoch genug bot, damit sie etwas sehen konnte. Es schien ihr wie ein Abstellraum. Von überall bedeckten Planen große Kisten oder Materialien, deren möglicher Verwendungszweck von dem jungen Mädchen jedoch nur erahnt werden konnten. Von der Decke baumelten überall Ketten wie leblose Arme hernieder. An einer Säule glimmte ein schwaches Licht, das einen kleinen Radius in einem Unheil verströmenden Rot hüllte; wie das Auge eines dämonischen Wesens, das in der Finsternis glühte.

Madoka tastete sich weiter vorsichtig durch das Dunkel des Raumes, während sie all dies bemerkte. Fast hätte sich eines ihrer Schleifchen in einer der vielen Ketten verfangen und sie erschrak bei der verheißungsvollen Bewegung jenes beweglichen Metalls, das seine schattigen Bewegungen so auslegte, als wolle es tatsächlich nach ihr greifen. Ihr grauste die Vorstellung, etwas würde tatsächlich irgendwo in der Schwäre auf sie lauern und nur darauf warten, sie zu greifen.

„Hallo?", flüsterte sie mehr, als das sie sprach. „W-Wer bist du? Bist du hier?"

Sie tastete sich weiter voran, bis ihre Augen einen Gitterzaun ausmachten und sich ihr sowieso schon so zaghafter Schritt, noch ein Stück weit mehr verlangsamte.

„Hallo?"

 _Hilf mir._

„Ha –"

Plötzlich ratterte und polterte es, wie, als würde man mit einem Stock auf ein Blech einschlagen. Das junge Mädchen machte einen gewaltigen Satz zurück, als darauffolgend etwas von oben herabstürzte und auf dem unnachgiebigem Boden schmetterte und ein so ekliges Geräusch nach sich zog, dass es sich Madoka unverzüglich ins Gedächtnis einbrannte. Es war der Klang von zerschellten Knochen. Noch vom Schock gefesselt und eine Hand schützend vor sich haltend, fixierte Madoka den kleinen Körper, der da vor ihr lag. Es war von einem weißen Pelz bedeckt und die zierlichen Pfoten verdeckten das Gesicht. Aus zwei Wunden, die sich längs über den Körper zogen, traten dünne rote Fäden hervor, die in rascher Geschwindigkeit dem Boden entgegen eilten.

Madoka fiel bestürzt auf die Knie und besah das kleine Elend, das mit den sichtlichen Schmerzen kämpfte. Sie nahm es mit der Vorsicht einer Mutter, die ihr Frischgeborenes das erste Mal zu erblicken gewillt war, in die Arme und ergatterte so einen besseren Blick auf dieses Wesen. Es ähnelte einer Katze, wenngleich sie sich diese seltsamen Auswüchse, die aus den spitzen Ohren hervortraten, nicht ganz erklären konnte.

„Hast du um Hilfe gerufen?", fragte sie in reger Hoffnung, eine Antwort von dem kleinen Ding zu erhalten.

„Vor … sicht …", röchelte es.

Madoka wollte etwas erwidern, doch irritierte sie ein dumpfer, ohne jede Vorwarnung auftretender Schmerz am Hinterkopf, der sie trübe im Denken und Müde im Handeln machte. Und noch ehe sie überhaupt wusste, wie ihr geschah, versank ihre ganze Welt in plötzliche Dunkelheit und das letzte, was sie noch mitbekommen hatte war, wie sie seitlich zu Boden kippte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sie wusste nur das, als sie wieder aufwachte, sie in ein bekanntes, von Sorgen umwobenes Gesicht blickte.

„Hey, Madoka!"

„Sayaka-chan", mühte sich Madoka zum Sprechen ab.

Helle Freude strich das von Angst und Kummer geplagte Erscheinungsbild ihrer Freundin hinfort. In die fahlen Wangen mengte sich allmählich wieder das Blut. „Dem Himmel sei dank."

„Wo … bin ich?"

„Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen. Was hast du hier gemacht, verdammt? Wie bist du überhaupt in dieses Treppenhaus gekommen?"

„Treppenhausʻ?", wiederholte Madoka verdattert. Ihre Sinne waren noch weit davon entfernt, zu ihr zurückzukehren, doch verriet ihr der neugierige Blick zu allen Seiten, dass sie in einer ausgestreckten Lage gegen etwas lehnte.

„Wie lange liege ich schon hier?", fragte Madoka mit erschöpfter Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Sayaka und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte man sie getadelt, „ich bin gerade erst gekommen. Ich hab dich nur kurz aus den Augen verloren und dich dann im ganzen Kaufhaus gesucht. Dann hab ich dich versucht anzurufen, aber du bist nicht an dein Handy gegangen. Ich war so in Sorge und Panik, dass ich mich irgendwie hierhin verlaufen habe und frag mich jetzt nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, hier zu suchen."

„Ach so?" Madoka machte eine Anregungen aufzustehen, bis sie plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte, der sie in ihre Sitzlage zurückfallen ließ.

„Hey, hey!", mahnte Sayaka zur Gemach. „Übernimm dich nicht, du bist ganz übel gestürzt."

„Gestürzt?"

Madoka tastete an ihrem Hinterkopf herum und suchte die Quelle ihres Schmerzes ab. Was die Spitzen ihrer Finger erfassten, war eine stark pochende Schwellung am Hinterkopf.

„Bist du ohnmächtig geworden? Hattest du vielleicht einen Schwächeanfall?"

Madoka schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, denn jede Bewegung schmerzte sie. „Ich … weiß nicht recht."

„Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"

Wieder schüttelte Madoka den Kopf. „Nein, schon gut." Doch kaum hatte sie ihre Antwort schon gegeben, hatte Sayaka schon die Nummer gewählt und den Hörer an ihr Ohr gedrückt.


	4. Kapitel 03

**Contiguity Magica**

 **Kapitel 03: Unter einem wolkenverhangenen Himmel …**

„Es ist immerhin keine Schädelfraktur und bleibende Schäden wird der Sturz auch nicht nach sich ziehen. Sie haben dahingehend Glück im Unglück gehabt", sagte der Arzt mit nüchternem Ausdruck und einer Art, sich gehoben zu artikulieren. Er war ein in die Jahre gekommener Mann, mit einem von Falten erschlafften Gesicht und einem, das blaue Hemd an seine Grenzen der Belastbarkeit bringend, runden Bauch. Eine kleine Lesebrille saß angeschrägt auf seiner Nase, die er sich mehrmals zurechtrücken musste. Sein Blick ruhte halb auf Madoka Kaname, halb auf dem Klemmbrett, welches er mit einer Hand festhielt, während die andere die Blätter umschlug. Dann setzte er fort: „Und das ist Ihnen vorher wirklich noch nie passiert?"

Madoka verneinte, woraufhin der Mann im Kittel eine andächtige Schnute zog und, wie von einer kalkülen Gleichgültigkeit vereinnahmt, nickte. Dann blickte er zu den zwei der vier Menschen, die sich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster gesetzt hatten. Eine dieser vier Personen war Sayaka, die auf dem kratzigen Polster des Stuhls platz genommen hatte. Auf ihrem Schoß der dreijährige Tatsuya, der mit einem sorglosen Lächeln, wie man es von kleinen Kindern her kannte, die die komplizierte Welt der Erwachsenen weder verstehen konnten, noch sie zu verstehen versuchten, fest die Hand seiner großen Schwester Madoka hielt und immer wieder versuchte, sie zu sich herüber zu ziehen.

Die beiden, die auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und mit dem Rücken zum Fenster saßen, waren die Eltern Madokas und Tatsuyas. Junko – die Mutter – war eine geschäftige Frau von schätzungsweise fünfunddreißig bis vierzig Jahre. Sie hatte schulterlanges, hellviolettes Haar, trug Lippenstift in einer eigentümlichen, roten Farbe und trug die Kleidung einer gewichtigen Sekretärin. Tomohisa – der Vater – war hingegen ein hagerer Mann, auch von etwa fünfunddreißig bis vierzig Jahren. Er hatte kurzes, nussbraunes Haar, trug eine kleine, kantige Brille, einen blauen Pullover und eine cremefarbene Hose. Nach Sayakas Anruf waren sie umgehend in das Krankenhaus geeilt, was Madokas anfänglich blässlichem Gesicht allmählich wieder Farbe einhauchte.

„Nun, ich empfehle ihnen beiden, da sie ja selbst die Unstimmigkeit in dieser Aussage und dem Geschehen vernommen haben, dass wir Madoka bis übermorgen hier behalten, damit wir sie auf diverse Symptome testen können."

„Ist das denn wirklich nötig?", fragte Junko.

„Das obliegt Ihnen", erwiderte der Kittelträger mit gewohnter Kalküle, „da ihre Tochter noch nicht volljährig ist. Ich kann nur meinen Rat als Arzt zu Besten geben. Und mein Rat ist, sie lieber bis übermorgen hierzubehalten. Denn ein plötzlicher Nervenzusammenbruch bei einem so jungen und gesunden Mädchen ..." Er kehrte in sinnierende Stille ein, als wolle er sich die nächsten Worte so hingehend zurechtlegen, damit man ihn nicht im späteren Verlauf als Schürhaken für weitere, vielleicht unnötige Sorgen prozessierte. Dann sagte er weiter, den alten Satz unbeendet lassend: „Sicherlich steht es ihnen frei zu sagen, dass Sie sie wieder mit nachhause nehmen wollen, da wir im Moment nichts festgestellt haben, was uns dazu verpflichtet, sie längerfristig hierzubehalten. Aber, wie bereits gesagt, ist es nicht normal, das sie so plötzlich und unvorhergesehen das Bewusstsein verloren hat."

„Also denken Sie, es könnte wieder passieren?", fragte Tomohisa.

„Ich denke", sagte der Arzt, wobei er einen Seufzer unterdrückte, „das es klüger wäre, die Situation nicht herunterzuspielen. Es könnte ein einmaliges Vorkommnis sein, hervorgerufen durch einen uns unbekannten Faktor, den, wenn überhaupt, nur Ihre Tochter erraten könnte, es sei denn, wir bekommen die Chance sie morgen genauer zu untersuchen. Es könnte aber auch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal auftreten und von da aus dann in immer kürzeren Abständen und längeren Perioden der Bewusstlosigkeit. Alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass es weder ein Kreislaufschock, noch Herzversagen war – dafür sind die Nachfolgesymptome nicht gegeben. Normal sprechen die Fakten eher auf äußere Gewalteinwirkungen, aber laut Ihrer Tochter, kann sie sich keines dumpfen Schlages entsinnen – der ja dem Zusammenbruch vorangeht –, und daher noch dem Gedächtnis erhalten bleiben müsste. Gut, nun könnte man argumentieren, dass ein gut gezielter Schlag fatale Folgen auf das Kurzzeitgedächtnis haben _kann_ – nicht muss –, aber das braucht einen harten Gegenstand und ein Gefühl für die eigene Stärke, damit keine Frakturen am Schädel hinterlassen werden. Ich will sie hier nicht mit unfachmedizinischen Details zu kleistern oder Spekulationen anstellen, die schon in eine sehr unangenehme Richtung gehen; für so etwas gibt es schließlich die Polizei. Wir wollen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht von der These lassen, dass die Beule das Resultat des Aufschlags auf dem Boden ist und dieser Aufschlag wiederum einem Kreislaufkollaps zuzuschreiben ist. Die Blutwerte haben diese These nicht ganz bestätigt, aber es gibt noch andere Mittel, um so etwas zu messen. Und als Ärzte sind wir eben dafür zuständig; zu ermitteln, woran es lag, dass das arme Mädchen bewusstlos aufgefunden wurde. Doch dafür brauchen wir den morgigen Tag und selbst der kann uns kein nennenswertes Resultat versprechen. Alles was ich versprechen kann, ist, es zu versuchen. Ob sie uns diesen Versuch lassen, liegt ganz und gar bei ihnen zwei."

Die beiden Eltern warfen sich einen schweigsamen Moment lang unsichere Blicke zu, als würden sie die Entscheidung allein mit den Augen ausdiskutieren. Dann wandten sie sich Madoka zu. Diese hatte mit ihrem verspielten Bruder ein kleines Spielchen begonnen, in dem es darum ging, das die Spitze seines Zeigefingers die ihre berührte. Madoka hatte indes die Aufgabe, den Zeigefinger in kleinen unstetigen Bewegungen, Tatsuya eine Schwierigkeit in diesem Spiel zu bieten. Nie hatte man eine solche Konzentration in einem so unruhigen Kind vernommen und nie die Freude erahnt, die ihm dieses recht simple doch wirkungsvolle Spiel ihm einbrachte, wenn ihm das erwartete Kunststück dann gelang.

Madoka hatte währenddessen aber auch zugehört. Wohl wissend, dass von ihr eine Antwort erwartet wurde, drehte sie den Kopf, ohne das Spiel zu unterbrechen, zu ihrem Eltern hin und machte ein unentschlossenes Gesicht. Einerseits schien ihr der Gedanke nicht verkehrt, herausfinden warum sie denn jetzt in diesem Bette hier lag, obwohl es ihr noch wenige Stunden zuvor so blendend ging. Andererseits konnte sie Krankenhäusern nur wenig abgewinnen. Die trostlosen Wände in Weiß, die beengten Flure, der sterile Geruch, der sie Kopfschmerzen leiden machte. Es gab nichts famoses an einem Krankenhaus, dass ein Mädchen wie Madoka – wohl generell eigentlich jeden gesunden Menschen – freiwillig dort hielt. Und doch …

„Ich denke, es wäre vielleicht nicht das Schlechteste, wenn ich für einen Tag hierbleibe", sagte Madoka, sich ein mühseliges Lächeln abringend.

Bist du dir sicher, Schatz?", fragte Junko, die Hand ihrer Tochter ergreifend, woraufhin Madoka eine bestätigende Geste machte.

„Ja. Ich denke, wenn ich etwas habe, dann sollte das schnell gefunden und behandelt werden. Und wenn ich nichts habe, dann ist das doch ein Glücksfall, oder nicht? Immerhin bedeutet es dann, dass ich gesund bin und es vielleicht wirklich nur ein einmaliges Vorkommnis war." Madokas Lächeln gewann an ehrlicher Munterkeit. „Außerdem ist es ja nur für einen Tag."

Der alte Mann rückte sich die Brille zurecht und brachte mit einem Nicken hohe Achtung vor diesem reifen Entschluss eines noch so unreifen Mädchens hervor.

„Gut", sagte Junko. „Wenn du dir denn sicher bist, dann will ich dir da nicht reinreden. Bist du dir sicher?", fügte sie mit Nachdruck hinzu.

„Bin ich", bestätigte Madoka.

Die Mutter presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als wolle sie, nichtsdestotrotz, einen Einwand vorbringen. Wenn sie dies gedachte zu tun, diese fürsorgliche und von Mutterliebe durchwachsene Frau, wie Groß musste dann der eiserne Griff der Selbstbeherrschung sein, dass sie es nicht tat?

„Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden, damit wir rasch den Papierkram hinter uns bringen können", sagte der Arzt, mit einer Geste zu gehen, auf die Tür weisend.

Das Elternpaar erhob sich fast gleichsam und ohne Hast, gab ihrer Tochter je einen Abschiedskuss – es dämmerte bereits und die Besuchszeit neigte sich dem Ende zu –, entließen Tatsuya aus Sayakas Obhut, indem Tomohisa ihn auf dem Arm nahm und schritten dann auf den Flur, der Arzt dicht auf.

Als sich die Tür dann schloss, drehte sich Sayakas Kopf zu Madoka hin und verwies mit einem Fingerzeig auf eben jene, im sterilen Weiß gestrichene Tür. „Kam es mir nur so vor, oder hatte deine Mutter wirklich eine Aversion gegen die Idee, dass du hierbleiben solltest?"

„Nein, die hat sie wirklich", antwortete Madoka und blickte, wie in andächtige Ruhe versunken, zur Zimmerdecke hin. „Die zwei Male ausgenommen, die sie Tatsuya und mich zur Welt brachte, war sie wegen zig anderer Dinge schon in einem Krankenhaus. Ich denke, mit der Zeit hat sie dagegen wohl eine Abneigung entwickelt, weil sie so viel Zeit dadurch von ihrer Familie getrennt war."

Sayaka machte große Augen. „Echt?"

„Ja. Die meisten Symptome waren Alkoholvergiftung. Ihr Chef nötigt sie oft zum trinken, weshalb sie ihren Job auch nicht besonders mag. Ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum sie ihn überhaupt macht, hab sie aber nie danach gefragt."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Madoka, mit den Achseln zuckend. „Es hat sich irgendwie nie ergeben und wenn, dann habe ich in diesem Moment wohl nicht darüber nachgedacht. Und weil ich sie schon unzählige Male so geschwächt und teilweise auch hilflos gesehen habe, hat sie wohl Angst, genau dasselbe zu empfinden, wie ich. Man beginnt einen Menschen immer anders zu sehen, wenn die Situation eine befremdliche ist. Und vielleicht schließt sie von mich auf sich, wenn sie irgendetwas bei mir finden sollten. Oder vielleicht lehne ich mich auch zu weit aus dem Fenster und es ist wirklich nur reine Abscheu gegenüber einem Krankenhaus."

„Also, wenn mich mein Chef zu so etwas nötigen würde, würde ich ihm mal so richtig die Meinung geigen. Sie ist doch nicht in dieser Firma angestellt, um ihm sein Glas zu füllen!", empörte sich Sayaka, mit solcher Heftigkeit gar, dass sie vom Stuhl aufsprang und beide Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Ich denke, wenn das so einfach wäre, hätte sie es auch genauso gemacht", sagte Madoka, resigniert den Kopf schüttelnd.

Es klopfte an der Tür, was die Unterhaltung der beiden Mädchen, wie ein grober Schnitt den dünnen Faden, unterbrach. Eine Krankenschwester, ganz in pinker Montur gekleidet und sich von dem weißen Hintergrund ideal hervorhebend, trat, halb im Türrahmen verweilend, ein und wies Sayaka freundlich aber bestimmt darauf hin, dass die Besuchszeit um sei. Ein schneller Blick zum Fenster zeigte, dass der Himmel sich gerade ins Dunkle verkehrt hatte.

Sayaka verzog auf diesen Hinweis das Gesicht, gab aber keinerlei Widerworte. „Ich komm dich morgen noch mal besuchen, sobald die Schule um ist", sagte sie, als sie sich die Tasche ergreifend, nach unten beugte.

„Ich freu mich schon", sagte Madoka.

Sayaka neigte ihr Haupt zum Abschied und eilte auf die Schwester zu und an ihr vorbei. Die Tür fiel zu, die Einsamkeit blieb zurück. Madoka hatte ihr noch hinterhergeschaut, ehe sie wieder ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Zimmerdecke zuwandte. Die Minuten verstrichen daraufhin wie Stunden. Ein einsames Bett in einem einsamen Raum, das von Einsamkeit geschwängert und in unwohlsamer Umarmung fest umklammert lag. Das Zimmer war groß, doch barg es nicht mehr als ein großes, die Außenwand längs ausfüllendes, dreiteiliges Fenster, von welchem man aus den Mond sehen konnte und den Lichtkegel einer Lampe, die am Kopfteil des Bettes befestigt und mit einem biegsamen Hals ausgestattet war. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen, nicht viel zu tun. Es gab keinen Fernseher, kein Buch, keinen Unterhalter für das arme Mädchen weshalb sie sich resigniert die Fernbedienung für das Bettgestell griff, das auf dem unweit von ihr stehenden Nachttisch lag, die Matratze damit in eine Position brachte, in der sie völlig eben lag und dann die Lampe ausknipste. Doch, oh wehe dem Mond, der sein gleißendes Licht in das leere Zimmer warf und den Mund dieses artigen Mädchens mit Flüchen zu füllen gedachte. Ob sie nun die Augen offen hielt oder schloss, der strahlende Himmelskörper blieb unbeugsam in seiner intensiven Leuchtkraft.

Madoka stülpte sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte sich so ans einschlafen. Und zu einer späteren Zeit war es ihr auch tatsächlich gelungen. Das zumindest, bis zu jener unmütigen Stunde, in der das junge Mädchen von einem lärmenden Krach aus der Welt der Träume Gerissen und in die Wirklichkeit zurückbeordert wurde.

Über dem nächtlichen Himmel legte sich eine pechschwarze Decke aus Wolken, in deren unförmigen Schwaden sich die verschieden temperierten Luftströme aneinander rieben und Blitze spien. Ein Donnergrollen folgte diesem maliziösen Spektakel, dem bald die ersten dicken Wassertropfen folgten. Wie ein Fingernagel, der unaufhörlich auf einem Holztisch lautstark tippte, so auch der Regen, als der Wind ihn gegen Madokas Fenster warf, während das anfänglich leise Gerassel eines Unwetters immer klangvoller wurde.

Madoka fuhr unter ihrer Decke zusammen, als einer kurzlebigen Lichtzuckung ein gewaltiger Donnerschall folgte. Schwer waren die Lider, der Körper ausgezehrt und der Geist dennoch von der Ruhelosigkeit des Himmels mitgefangen. Das arme Mädchen führte diese Nacht ihren Kampf gegen die Naturgewalten vor ihrem Fenster und verlor ihn mit einer solchen Kläglichkeit, dass es sie elend machte. Über die Nacht hinweg, bis zum Übergang in einem grauen Morgen, war der Regenschauer keinem Sonnenlicht gewichen.

 **Der angegraute Morgen:**

Die dicke graue Decke verstand sich ausgesprochen gut darin, den frühen Morgenstrahlen der Sonne keinen Durchlass durch ihr dichtes Wolkenkleid zu gewähren. Schwer waren die Tropfen geworden, die wie stählerne Hammerschläge auf das trostlose Pflaster der Stadt hernieder prasselten. Das anfängliche Nieselwetter war zum Verkünder einer Sintflut geworden. Die Luft fauchte und zischte wie ein verwundetes Tier und aus allen Richtungen vermengte sich kaltfeuchte Luft zu einer dünnen Nebelbank. Es war wie an jenem verheißungsvollen Tag, als die Stadt unter einem Berg aus Trümmern und Scherben vergraben und von ihren traurigen Blicken berührt lag. Traurig? Nein, eher verzweifelt. Die verzweifelten Blicke eines hilflosen Mädchens, dass sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als zu retten, was sie liebte. Ein Mädchen, so verzweifelt, dass es den Schmerz des Verlustes nicht länger in Größe zu messen und in Gewicht zu wiegen wusste.

Der Regenguss peitschte sie, der Wind spaltete sie, doch Homura ließ sich von dieser Unbequemlichkeit nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie saß auf dem angesenkten Dach eines der Nachbarhäuser des Krankenhauses. Das fünfstöckige Gebäude lag blässlich und kalt hinter der dünnen Nebelwand und doch konnte sie es sehen – nein, spüren. Das Zimmer, in welchem sich Madoka Kaname befand, konnte sie nicht länger einsehen, aber das war auch gar nicht ihre Absicht. Sie wollte nicht beobachten, wollte nicht über den Zustand Madokas mit eigenen Augen fortschreitend informiert bleiben. Wieso auch? Sie war nicht in Lebensgefahr und es galt andere Prioritäten zu setzen. Wozu hatte sie denn schließlich _ihn_ ,wenn nicht für ihre ständige Überwachung und den Garant der Sicherheit, für den er ständig warb?

Ja, wozu hatte sie _ihn_ eigentlich?

„Dieser verdammte Idiot", spie sie frustgeladen und vergrub die Zähne in ihrer Unterlippe, um der Verwendung härtere Flüche vorzubeugen. Sie ballte die, auf dem angewinkelten Knie ruhende Hand mit solcher Kraft zur Faust, dass sie einen rohen Brocken Kohle zu einem Diamanten hätte zusammenpressen können. Was nun dieses Mädchen so rasend machte, war nur schwer verständlich für jene, die rational und nicht emotional darüber nachdachten. Madoka lebte, war, bis auf eine kleine Beule am Hinterkopf wohlauf und konnte ihr unbeschwertes Leben weiterhin fortsetzen, sobald sie dem Krankenhaus erst einmal den Rücken zugedreht hatte und ins heimische Heil und in die Arme ihrer treusorgenden Familie zurückgekehrt war. In diesem Moment, als er die eine Gefahr von Madoka abgewandt und ihr jegliche Erinnerung an diese genommen, während sich Homura mit einer ganz anderen Bedrohung befasst hatte, verspürte sie so etwas wie Freude und Dankbarkeit. Er war seiner Aufgabe nachgegangen, so gut sogar, dass sie ihn dafür nur zu gerne gelobt hätte; denn sie hatte ihm das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben anvertraut und er hatte sie nicht enttäuscht.

Nun, soweit so gut, würde jetzt jeder, von blindem Optimismus geprägte Mann sagen, der noch nie zuvor das Schwert der Logik gegen den emotionalen Schild einer Frau erhoben und daran zerbersten gesehen hatte. Denn so sehr Homura auch mit den Leistungen ihres Partners zufrieden, ja gar begeistert war, denn immerhin war dies nicht nur eine Sache von Aktion und Reaktion, sondern wirklich ein von Vertrauen geknüpftes Band, das nunmehr verstärkt wurde, so sehr verfluchte sie ihn auch für das, was er getan hatte. Denn er hatte Gewalt an Madoka ausgeübt, der Beweis war die Beule an ihrem Kopf und das Ergebnis war ein armes und verwirrtes Mädchen, dass nun wahrscheinlich darum bangen musste, dass ihr komatöser Zustand von ihrem Körper ausging und nicht etwa durch einen niederträchtigen Angriff aus dem Schatten.

Homura konnte diesen Anblick nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopfe löschen. Er, wie er über die bewusstlose Madoka gebeugt und dann zu Homura geblickt hatte, als diese gerade am Ort des Geschehens eintraf. Tausend Gedanken und Befürchtungen waren ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gewandert und tausend Flüche hätte sie ihm zukommen lassen, als er so selbstverständlich und mit einer nickenden Kopfbewegung sagte: „Keine Sorge, sie ist unversehrt."

„Das nennt er unversehrt", fauchte sie wispernd, als sie wieder in die Gegenwart ankam und noch immer durch den dünnen Nebelschleier, in das Zimmer von Madoka zu blicken versuchte. „Dieser Idiot."

Als wäre dies die Beschwörungsformel, malte sich hinter ihr das schemenhafte Abbild einer Gestalt auf dem stetig grauen Hintergrund und aus dem undichten Rauchgebilde trat die Gestalt eines jungen Mannes hervor. Sie brauchte nicht den Kopf zu drehen, um zu wissen, dass es Shiro war.

„Das habe ich gehört." Er sagte es wie jemand, den es nicht scherte, der es aber erwähnt haben wollte.

Homura verengte die Augen. Wie bereits erwähnt, war sie gleichermaßen stolz und verärgert über ihn. Sie wollte ihm seine gute Arbeit nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Doch ihn sehen und mit ihm reden, wollte sie deshalb noch lange nicht. Zumindest nicht, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Habe ich dir nicht einen Auftrag gegeben?", herrschte Homura ihn an, in der Hoffnung, er würde wieder verschwinden.

„Sayaka Miki ist nicht zuhause."

„Wo ist sie dann?" Sie hatte ihn in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne, von fünf Tagen so gut kennengelernt, dass sie bereits zu erahnen vermochte, dass er auf diese Frage mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken antworten würde – was er dann auch tat.

„Das wissen Gott und die Welt."

„Wie wäre es dann mit suchen und finden?"

„Bin ich ein Spürhund?", maulte er.

Homura schickte sich nicht an, diese Frage zu beantworten, drum trat eine kurze Periode des Stillschweigens ein, der nur das Zerschellen von Wassertropfen die herbeigesehnte Ruhe raubte.

Shiro ließ sich neben Homura nieder und mimte ihr, wie ein Kind seine Umgebung, die steife, verkrümmte Sitzhaltung und den stieren Gesichtsausdruck nach.

„Sag, willst du mich provozieren?"

„War das so offensichtlich?"

Homura drehte ihm darauf das Gesicht zu. Die niederschmetterndem Augen, die ebenso gefährliche Funken und Blitze schossen, wie es der Himmel zu diesem Zeitpunkt tat. Und Shiro wie ein Blitzableiter, der nach immer mehr Elektrizität zu verlangen schien, wenn man diesem frechen Ausdruck, der seine dünnen Lippen umspielte, richtig zu deuten vermochte. Was hätte jeder andere vor Schrecken um sein Leben gebangt, wäre er das Opfer dieses herrischen und zugleich furchteinflößenden Ausdrucks, wie ihn Homura aufgelegt hatte, geworden. Zu einer Zeit, als Rom noch die gefürchtetste Macht in Europa war und der Stand eines Herrn zu seinen Leibeigenen im Verhältnis als noch höher gestellt galt, als der zwischen Senat und Volk, hätte Shiro, in der Position eines Sklaven, ein solcher Blick wie der Homuras, die der Position einer Domina, den sicheren Tod durch das Kreuz wegen Denunzierung bedeutet.

Aber das Schicksal meinte es gut mit diesem jungen Spund, denn dies war nicht das antike Rom, sondern das moderne Japan und er war nicht Homura Akemis Leibeigener, sondern ihr Helfer, Kumpane, Gefährte, Mitstreiter; wenngleich sie seine Gegenwart nur unter Eigenzwang ertrug.

Warum er nun aber solche Missgunst bei eben jener Person zu erwirken provozierte, obwohl der logische Verstand ihm klar zum Gegenteiligen handeln ermutigen sollte, war zwei wesentlichen, grundverschiedenen charakteristischen Eigenschaften Shiros geschuldet. Die erste, welche gleichzeitig sein herausragendstes und für Homura Akemi im höchsten Grade unerträglichstes Merkmal an ihm war, war seine Verschlagenheit, die dem Charme eines Rotzlöffels, der hämisch grinsend in beiden Handflächen eine große Spinne der eigenen Schwester hinhielt, obwohl sie bereits panisch schreiend gegen eine Wand lehnte und ihn unter Tränen anflehte, diese kleine achtbeinige Monster von ihr zu entfernen. Die andere Eigenschaft war einer unscheinbaren und oftmals ungewissen Fürsorge vorausgegangen, der er sich unfähig gab, einfach auf normale Weise zu zeigen. Denn in dem Moment, als Homura ihm das Gesicht ingrimmig zugewandt hatte, hielt er ihr etwas hin.

Homura wechselte bei jedem Blinzeln den Augenkontakt zwischen Shiro und dem, was er in der Hand hielt. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Regenschirm", antwortete er. Es war ein solcher, den man auf das Dreifache seiner eigentlichen Größe zusammenstauchen konnte und dessen Griff nicht länglich und gebogen, sondern klobig, rund und gerade groß genug war, dass er zwei Fingern Platz zum Greifen bot. Ein kleiner, kompakter, schwarzer Zwergregenschirm.

„Wofür sollte ich einen brauchen?" Es war so abwertend gesprochen, dass sie genauso gut hätte sagen können: „Nimm ihn und schieb ihn dir irgendwo hin."

„Du sitzt im Nassen. Es hilft unserer Sache nicht, wenn du dir eine Erkältung zuziehst. Ins Warme bekomme ich dich nicht und aus irgendeinem Grund scheinst du Madokas Gesellschaft eher aus sicherer Entfernung, als aus nächster Nähe zu bevorzugen. Also hier, ein Regenschirm."

Hormua sah ihn an, schweigend und analysierend, als warte sie darauf, dass er eine alarmierende Bewegung ausführen würde, auf die sofort darauf eine Handlung erfolgte, mit der er noch größere Missgunst ernten würde. Vielleicht würde er ihr den Regenschirm mit ausgestreckter Zunge wieder entziehen, sobald sie nach ihm griff oder er würde ihr damit auf die Finger klopfen. Es wäre nicht das erste und gewiss nicht das letzte Mal, dass er solchen Schabernack mit ihr trieb. Denn außerhalb ihrer geschäftigen Beziehung, hatte er es in den fünf Tagen tatsächlich vollbracht, eine Atmosphäre des Misstrauens aufzubauen.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

Homura behielt ihm störrisch im Auge.

„Ich kann auch nett sein, wenn ich will."

 _Zwischen Können und Sein, mein Lieber_ , dachte sie und drehte ihm das Gesicht weg und wieder zum Krankenhaus hin. „Ich brauche keinen Regenschirm."

„Wie? Hast du neuerdings dein Haar imprägniert?", lachte er spöttisch.

„Sei nicht so blöd", mahnte sie fauchend. „Ich kann mich nicht erkälten."

„Bist du dumm? Natürlich kannst du dich erkälten, wenn du hier draußen im Regen sitzt und die Kleidung das Wasser wie ein Schwamm aufsaugt. Also echt, manchmal …"

Homura griff in ihre Jackentasche und holte einen kleinen, ovalen Edelstein hervor, der von einem vergoldeten Standfuß, wie ein Ei im Eierbecher lag und von vier, im gleichen Gold glänzenden Streben umschlossen wurde. Dieser stieß dann und wann einen violetten Schimmer aus. Eigentlich als Warnsignal für einen nahen Feind zu verstehen, doch mit Shiro, der ihre Gegenwart teilte, konnte sie der Ursache für diesen Lichtimpuls einen Namen und somit auch eine Entwarnung geben.

„Der Soul Gem beschützt mich vor so etwas."

„Der Soul Gem", pfiff er, „schützt dich vor dem psychischen Auswirkungen einer Erkältung, nicht vor der Erkältung selbst. Dein Körper ist immer noch anfällig für allerhand Viren, Bakterien und selbst für Verletzungen. Und das wird zu einem Problem, wenn du nicht genug Magie hast, um dagegen vorzubeugen. Sieh dich mal an, du hast schon blaue Finger. Dein Körper unterkühlt."

In der Tat war mit dem Regen auch ein frischer Wind hinzugekommen. Jedoch wäre es weit vermessen gewesen zu behaupten, dass dieser mit einer spät abendlichen Winterluft hätte verglichen werden können. Viel mehr war es die Mischung aus dicken schweren Wassertropfen und den frischen Windstößen, auf die der Körper des jungen Mädchens so empfindlich reagierte. Nichtsdestotrotz …

„Ich habe genug Magie, um mich dagegen zu schützen", sprach Homura in dieser Art, die nur ihr zu Eigen war, was dem jungen Manne wieder zu missfallen schien. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar die einzige Waffe, die sie gegen sein unverschämtes Lächeln erfolgreich anwenden konnte. Denn, wann immer sie keine Rücksicht auf Betonungen und Klangvariationen in ihrer Stimme legte – also wie von Emotionen verlassen, sprach –, verengte er entweder die Augen oder stieß ein gelangweiltes Seufzen aus.

„Ich könnte ebenso gut mit einem Kind diskutieren, es würde genauso widerborstig und stur sein. Pass auf, ich lass ihn dir hier liegen", fügte er hinzu, als er sich erhob.

„Und wo gedenkst du jetzt hinzugehen?"

Shiro streckte die Glieder, wie als wäre er gerade erst erwacht und glitt sich durch das kohlschwarze, nasse Haar. „Weiß nicht. Vielleicht stell ich mich unter ein Dach, das mich vor dieser Überschwemmung beschützt."

„Du könntest auch nach Sayaka Miki suchen", wandte Homura ein, zu ihm aufblickend.

„Sag mir wo sie ist, dann nehm ich die Überwachung wieder auf. Ansonsten mach ich es jetzt, wie es alle klugen Menschen machen, die bereits viel zu viel Zeit unter einem, von Regen durchnässten Himmel verbracht haben. Ich geh mich irgendwo unterstellen und …", hier stieß er ein schweinisches Lachen aus, „erfreue mich dem Anblick armer Frauen, die mit ihrer durchnässten Kleidung Schutz vor dem Regen suchen."

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Wenn Sayaka Miki aber etwas passieren sollte …"

Darauf verging ihm das dreckige Grinsen und er wandte sich verdattert Homura zu. „Du drohst mir, weil ich meiner Arbeit aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen nicht nachgehen kann?"

Homuras Mund blieb von Worten unberührt. Die blauvioletten Augen waren wiederum wie eine belebte Zunge, die ihn mit spöttischen Ausdrücken bombardierte.

„Boah, ist das deine Wahrheit?"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt."

„Ist auch nicht nötig, deine stechenden Blicke erzählen mir schon genug", sagte er verdrossen und wandte sich um. „Mal ehrlich, ich sollte dir einfach die Augen ausstechen und mich mit denen unterhalten."

„Du klingst wie ein bockiges Kind. Kaum zu glauben, dass du älter als ich bist", erwiderte Homura mit einem dünnen aber amüsierten Lächeln und glitt darauf, wie eine Geste der Überlegenheit demonstrierend, mit den Fingern durch das triefend nasse Haar, das sich erst in einer eleganten Schwingung von dem Gewicht der Regentropfen losbrach und dann langsam, wie eine Feder mit ihren vielen, feinen Härchen im Wind, wieder zurückschwang.

„Ja, das ist in der Tat unglaublich. Was die Erfahrung uns doch auf unterschiedliche Bahnen leitet, trotz desselben Erfahrungswertes." Er lachte süffisant auf. „Und am Ende des Weges sehen wir in einen Spiegel und erkennen, dass wir alt und doch nicht älter geworden sind. Paradox, nicht wahr?"

Er wartete nicht, bis Homura ihm eine Antwort darauf gab. Mit einem Sprung vom Dach, gab er sich, mit den Füßen voran, dem freien Fall zum Boden hin, der schon von einem seichten Nebelschleier verdeckt, seine Silhouette aber noch erkennbar ließ. Homura blickte ihm noch nach, sah, wie er unbeschadet auf dem Boden landete und sich gemütlichen Schrittes in südwestliche Richtung – also der Straße links entlang folgend – aufmachte.

„Wir blicken in einen Spiegel", wiederholte sie seine Worte leise sinnierend, „ und erkennen dass wir alt und doch nicht älter geworden sind." Sie kam nicht umhin, ihr Gesicht mit einem selbstironischen Lächeln zu zieren. „Also manchmal ist es wirklich schwer einzusehen, ob du nur ein poetischer Idiot oder ein idiotischer Poet bist, Shiro."

Als sie sich etwas gerader machte, die Hand von ihrem Bein nahm und sich auf mit dieser abstützen wollte, erfasste sie versehentlich den von Shiro zurückgelassenen Regenschirm. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn, als hielte sie etwas Fremdartiges und Exotisches in den Händen.

„Ein Idiot, wie er im Buche steht", sagte sie und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihr Groll auf ihn gemildert war. Er war nicht vollkommen verschwunden, doch ihr schien es, als könne sie ihm zumindest wieder die Augen blicken, ohne den Wunsch zu verspüren, ihm diese auszukratzen.


	5. Kapitel 05

**Contiguity Magica**

 **Kapitel 05: Der Kuss der Hexe**

Endlich, oh endlich,schickte sich das elende Wolkendach dazu an, Gnade über jene walten zu lassen, die sich nicht vor dem schweren Niederschlag zu retten wussten. Um jeden Minutenstreich klärte sich das Unwetter weiter auf, bis zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage, die lichten Strahlen der Sonne wie durch einen ergrauten Vorhang brachen.

„Oh", sagte Shiro, den Blick nach oben gerichtet. „Der Tag ist wirklich ein ereignisreicher. Erst schüttet es wie aus Eimern und dann öffnet sich der Himmel, als hätte es dieses Unwetter niemals gegeben. Guck mal, es lösen sich schon kleine Wolkenfetzen ab. Wahrscheinlich kriegen wir heute doch noch einen blauen Himmel zu sehen."

Wenn Kyubey darauf etwas erwiderte, so war es leise und deutlich für empfindlichere Ohren, als die Shiros bestimmt. Er war Shiro mit einem, aus verständlichem Misstrauen entwachsenem Abstand gefolgt, war es doch immerhin dieser junge Mann, der ihm sein Leben schnell und doch gewaltsam genommen hatte. Man merke: _eines_ seiner Leben. Denn es war das bemerkenswerte an dem Inkubator, dass er nur einer unter hunderttausenden war, die sich über dem ganzen Globus verteilt hatten. Gleichsam anzumerken war auch, dass jede Kopie simultan und unabhängig von den anderen agierte, interessanterweise alle aber denselben Geist teilten. Es war eines dieser Phänomene unseres Kosmos, das vielleicht einfach in Worte zu kleiden, aber nur schwerlich mit etwas Griffigem, etwas Verständlichem zu beschreiben war. Anders könnte man sagen, dass der begrenzte Verstand des Menschen sich nicht an etwas derartigem wie Kyubey heranwagen konnte, ohne sich dabei von der Begrifflichkeit völlig verlassen, gar hintergangen zu fühlen. Es war wie die Unendlichkeit des Universum oder der Anfang des Schöpfers aller Anfänge; man konnte es sich schlichtweg nicht vorstellen. Shiro hatte seinerseits schon lange das Interesse an den kleinen Tricks des Aliens verloren.

Wozu auch Zeit und Mühen für eine Sache opfern, die von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war?

Sie waren in eine Allee eingebogen, die nun schon seit fünf Minuten kein wahrnehmbares Ende zeigte. Keine Kreuzung, keine Biegung, nicht einmal eine jäh zu erkennende Sackgasse, die ihn dazu verleitet hätte umzukehren. Und möglicherweise hätte ihn dies sogar, zusätzlich zu dem Ereignis in der Gasse, in ein tiefes Loch aus Frustration geworfen, in welchem er sich über diesen Tag und die vielen Plagen, die er mit sich brachte, lauthals auslassen würde, wenn er denn nicht diesen Weg in voller Absicht eingeschlagen hätte. Shiro hatte ein klares Ziel, irrte also nicht planlos umher. Die Zeit, die er, bevor Homura ihn mit seiner Vollzeitaufgabe betraute, hatte er dazu genutzt, die Stadt zu erkunden. Dadurch waren ihn Abkürzungen, öffentliche Plätze, jene dunkle Gasse von eben und noch vieles mehr, ihm kein Fremdes. Doch ins Herz geschlossen hatte er wirklich diese Straße mit ihrer lächerlichen Länge, denn er war ein Liebhaber der Farbe Grün. Und das ist, was die Allee am besten beschrieb:

„Ein Traum in Grün", sagte er, wie von Euphorie benebelt. „Findest du nicht auch, Kyubey? Diese Straße könnte doch mit dem Garten Edens selbst konkurrieren."

Kyubey stimmte einvernehmlich zu.

Der Himmel begann sich zu lichten. Von oben kämpfte sich die Sonne durch das, vom Regen schwer gewordene Blätterdach der Bäume, die wie ein einziger Schirm über dem Fußgängerweg ausgebreitet hingen. Zu zwei Seiten grenzten schlichte Zäune aus Holz, Stein oder einfachem Gestrüpp, die einer einheitlichen Höhe zu unterliegen schienen, die Gärten der Häuser von der Straße und voneinander ab. Rosenbüsche, Blumenbeete, selbst angebautes Gemüse oder Schaukeln und Rutschen für die Kleinen, zierten das satte Grün des Rasen und gab jedem Garten seine eigene individuelle Gestalt. Und neben dieser optischen Finesse war die Luft von einer diesigen Schwüle verhangen, auf welcher der ätherische Duft von frisch gemähtem Gras ritt.

Shiro nahm einen tiefen Zug dieser Luft durch die Nase ein; sein Brustkorb schwoll an, dann atmete er wieder aus. Er war schon immer ein Freund der Blumen, ein Beschützer der Gärten gewesen. Grün war nicht einfach nur seine Lieblingsfarbe, nein sie war einst sein ganzer Lebensinhalt. Wie oft hatte er doch als Kind davon geträumt ein Gärtner zu werden? Dafür engagiert zu werden, die verwahrlosten Grünflächen wieder zu ihrer einstigen Schönheit zu verhelfen. Die Welt zu einem wunderschönen, grünen Ort zu machen. Zusammen mit …

Er blieb stehen. Ein schwerer Schatten legte sich über sein ach so wonniges Gemüt.

„Was ist los?"

„Gar nichts", erklärte Shiro nach einer langen Pause, dann ging er weiter.

Unterdes, während sich die Allee so dahinzog, griff er reizlos in seine Jackentasche, zückte seine Zigarettenschachtel und schob sich einen jener Luft verpestenden Stängel zwischen die Zähne, als ob seine Liebe zur Natur niemals vorhanden gewesen wäre. „Hör mal", sprach er dumpf durch die halb versiegelten Lippen, während er seine Taschen nach dem Feuerzeug abtastete, „wenn du mir schon folgst, dann lauf doch bitte neben mir. Ich bekomme ne leichte Gänsehaut, wenn ich deine stechenden Augen in meinem Rücken weiß. Außerdem will ich dich im Auge haben. Nicht, dass ich noch mit dir ein Gespräch führe, du dich klammheimlich aus dem Staub machst und ich hier auf einmal mit der Luft rede."

„Seit unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen …"

„Du und Homura seid aufeinandergetroffen", unterbrach er ihn scharf. Er fand den kleinen Feuermacher; und ja, er hatte wirklich vergessen, wo er es eingesteckt hatte.

„Sei es, wie du denkst", sagte Kyubey unbekümmert – er klang immer unbekümmert, „aber das du mich getötet hast, lässt mich nun wachsamer dir gegenüber sein."

Nach vielen Versuchen, die er an dem Rädchen seines Feuerzeuges drehte, trat eine kleine Flamme aus dem Loch hervor, die mit dem anderen Ende der Zigarette züngelte. „Nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich das wollte, mein Freund. Aber ich habe dir wohl eine sehr deutliche Warnung zukommen lassen, die du einfach ignoriert hast" erwiderte er seinerseits und ließ das Stückchen Plastik wieder in in dieselbe Tasche zurückgleiten. „Ich habe dir gesagt: ,Halte dich von Madoka Kaname und Sayaka Miki fern, oder ich spalte dir deinen süßen, junge Mädchen verzaubernden Schädel.ʻ Die Warnung hast du nicht ernst genommen, also habe ich meinen Worten Taten folgen lassen. Mehr war das nicht. Du siehst, es ist kein Akt aus Hass gewesen, demnach besteht auch kein Grund mir zu misstrauen. Also komm jetzt neben mich, sei so gut."

Eine kurze Weile, die für eine Antwort jedoch einer langen Zeitspanne entsprach, blieb es eigenartig still hinter seinen Rücken. Er verengte die Augen stutzig und wandte sich auf einem Absatz um.

„Sag, hat es dir die – Huch!", schrie er verwundert auf. Sein Blick tastete verunsichert den Boden in alle Richtungen ab; Kyubey war nicht mehr zu sehen. Weg. Einfach weg. Als wäre er nie da gewesen.

Er blies den Qualm durch die halboffene Mundöffnung heraus und strich sich wie jemand, der der Ohnmacht durch Erschöpfung nahe stand, mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht. „Der kommt und geht, wann er will", empörte er sich. Dann drehte er sich wieder um, warf einen letzten, prüfenden Blick über seine Schulter, als würde er die Präsenz eines Anderswesens – Kyubey, eine Hexe oder möglicherweise ein Hexer? – spüren. Aber was dem Geist nicht klar ersichtlich, ist für ihn nur null und nichtig. So tat er das seltsame Verschwinden des Inkubators seufzend und kopfschüttelnd ab und ging, ohne sich noch ein weiteres Mal nach hinten umzuschauen, weiter.

Nachdem er einige Weggabelungen, weitere Alleen und eine kleine Einkaufsmeile hinter sich gebracht hatte, erreichte er endlich sein Ziel; das Anwesen der Shizukis. Es war ein mächtiges, sich über drei Stockwerke erstreckendes Gebäude, das im Hintergrund eines Hofes stand. Zwei Flügel reichten beinahe bis zu der knapp ein Meter achtzig hohen Mauer, die das ganze Grundstück umschloss und nur in Form eines massiven Stahltors und einer sich daneben befindlichen Holztür legalen Einlass bot. Ein großes Fenster, das beinahe die komplette Frontwand des Hautgebäudes ersetzte, ließ, sofern sich nicht die Reflektion der Sonne davorschob, einen schwachen Einblick in das Innere dieses Hauses zu. Den Hof zierte ein Springbrunnen, in dem feine schwungvolle Reliefen eingearbeitet waren. Dieser verschönerte die Kreuzgabelung des Kiesweges, welcher an den drei Eingangstüren des Hauses – dem Haupteingang und den zwei Seiteneingängen, die in den jeweiligen Flügel führten – endete.

Warum es ihn ausgerechnet hierhin verschlug, ihn, dessen letzte an Homura gerichteten Worte, die eine Relevanz inne trugen, waren, dass er nichts über den momentanen Aufenthalt von Sayaka Miki wüsste. War es nun Zufall, dass der ihm unvertraute Wegbeiläufig an dieses Anwesen vorbeiführte? Vielleicht. Wenn ein Kind, dass seinen Eltern Geld gestohlen und unter seiner Matratze versteckt hatte, gefragt würde, ob es besagtes Geld entwendet hätte, und dieses wiederum mit einer klaren, einer gewissen Ernstigkeit in sich bürgenden Verneinung antwortete, war es dann _vielleicht_ ein Dieb, oder war es _definitiv_ eines? Der Mensch als ein weites Meer mit Blick zum Horizont, welcher die lichte, von der schattigen Seite trennte, barg desto mehr in sich, je tiefer das Wasser ging. Und gerne erblicken wir die vielen Eigenschaften eines Menschen als positives Element, verharren auf der Seite, welche wir als warm und schön empfinden, ohne zu ahnen, dass dieses tiefe Meer sich auch mit einem kalten Unheil vermengt.

Der Mensch sagt, der Mensch glaubt; so und nicht weniger auch Shiro. Seine vornehmen Motive zu dieser dreisten Lüge also, die er in diesem gefährlichen Spiel auf Leben und Tod seiner einzigen Partnerin auftischte, galt seinem eigenen Überlebensinstinkt. Kontrolle war dem Menschen das höchstes, dem Hexer sein heiligstes Gut. Indem er log, war ihm die Gewissheit sicher, dass Homura ihn nicht beim Überwachen von Sayaka Miki kontrollieren würde, denn dafür müsste er sie erst einmal finden. So konnte er also in aller Ruhe, unter dem Deckmantel einer lang andauernden Suche, das Hexenei in einer abgelegenen Gasse ausbrüten – es war ihm ja diesbezüglich keine Wahl geblieben –, es zerstören und dann seinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen, indem er später behaupten würde, sie zufällig erspäht zu haben. Und warum diese ganze Scharade so dringend nötig war, wo doch Vertrauen in einer Partnerschaft die wichtigste Voraussetzung war, nun … man müsse einen Einblick in das Leben des Shiro Ikuto erhalten, um seine Handlungsweise nachzuvollziehen. Lassen wir für diesen Moment stehen, dass Homura nicht das erste Magical Girl war, mit dem er paktierte.

Er schnippte die verrauchte Zigarette in eine willkürlich gewählte Richtung und war schon mit den Gedanken halb auf einem der umliegenden Häuserdächern, welches ihm den idealsten Einblick in das Zimmer von Hitomi Shizuki versprach, bis er plötzlich inne hielt und die mattschwarze Limousine vor dem Eingangstor bemerkte. Er zügelte seine Gang.

Ein alter Mann, der die Kleidung eines Butlers trug, hatte sich auf Höhe des hinteren Fensters hinabgebeugt und schien etwas durch den ergrauten Schnurrbart hinweg zu sagen. Dann erloschen die Bremslichter und der Wagen fuhr mit schnurrendem Motor davon.

Shiro schwante eine furchtbare Ahnung, wer da gerade in diesem Fahrzeug gesessen haben musste und er eilte auf den alten Mann zu.

„Entschuldigung", rief er mit erhobener Hand.

Der alte Mann, welcher sich gerade dazu anschickte, wieder durch das Tor zu schreiten, blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Shiro um.

„Verzeihen Sie, mein Herr", sagte Shiro, der sich in seiner Eile nicht den höflichen Ton verdrängte. Mit einem nervösen Ausdruck, zittriger Stimme und wilder Gestikulation, die einem notorischen Lügner zu Gesichte standen, sprach er weiter: „Entschuldigung. Ich will Sie nicht lange belästigen. Guter Mann, ich bin ein Freund von Sayaka Miki, vielleicht hat sie mich ja mal erwähnt – ach, ist ja auch egal. Hören Sie, ich war eben bei ihr Zuhause, weil ich sie mal wieder besuchen wollte. Ihre Mutter hat mir gesagt, sie wäre rüber zu …"

Er verstummte abrupt.

 _Verflucht, wie hieß die Kleine noch gleich? Shizuki? Oder Shizuka? Shizume? Shizu-irgendwas, verdammt!_

Shiro, dem das Ärgernis seiner eigenen Gedankenlosigkeit zu Kopfe stieg, war für drei ewig lange Sekunden in völlig betroppeztes Gestotter verfallen. Er hatte schneller geredet, als gedacht und sich nun in eine Sackgasse geschwafelt. Er war so perplex, so in seinen Erinnerungen am wühlen, dass er nicht einmal das Namensschild bemerkte, das neben der Eingangstür über der Türklingel, welche eine integrierte Kamera hatte, thronte.

Der alte Mann unterdessen, betrachtete Shiro mit einer solchen Seelenruhe, als wäre Zeit, gemessen an sich, seine geringste Sorge. Der in die Jahre gekommene Körper hielt sich so aufrecht, wie ein verbogenes Gestänge, während er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken verkeilte, als wäre er versucht, sein Kreuz wieder ins Gerade zu richten. Keimte hinter diesen faltigen Augen bereits die Saat des Misstrauens, so war er ausgesprochen geschickt darin, sich diesen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Shizu-chan", sagte Shiro notgedrungen und lobpreiste sich sogleich für den Einfall. „Ist sie zufällig hier?"

Unter dem ergrauten Bart, der den Raum zwischen Oberlippe und Nasen wärmte, verzog sich der Mund entweder zu einem Lächeln oder – und Shiro fürchtete dies – zu einer finsteren Grimasse, wie es sich böse Menschen gerne auflegten, wenn sie kleine Kinder mit einem Besen oder einer Harke von ihrem Grund und Boden vertrieben.

„Miss Miki-san", sprach der Alte und sofort war Shiro ohne weitere Sorgen, denn der Mann hatte eine herzensgute, warme Stimme, „ist zusammen mit dem jungen Fräulein Hitomi in ein Krankenhaus gefahren, um dort eine Freundin zu besuchen."

 _Also zu Madoka_ , schlussfolgerte Shiro. „Ich danke Ihnen." Eilig stürmte er an den alten Mann vorbei.

„Wollen Sie denn nicht wissen, zu welchem –"

„Ich kann es mir schon denken, danke sehr."

 **In der Zwischenzeit:**

„Und dieser Knilch ist also mein Gegner?"

„So ist es", bestätigte Kyubey. Der Metallstiefel seines Peinigers, der auf seinem Kopf so gewaltsamen Druck ausübte, tangierte das kleine Vieh aus einer anderen Welt scheinbar überhaupt nicht. Er beantwortete seine Fragen mit seiner üblichen, von Emotionen unberührten Stimme, wie als würde er mit ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht sprechen.

„Ich bin also wirklich in dieses Land gereist, um den Schlächter der mächtigen Hexe Hugenotte die Stirn zu bieten und muss nun feststellen, dass er nur ein verdammtes Balg ist? Ich muss sagen, Kyubey,dass mich diese Antwort keineswegs befriedigt."

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache –"

Ein leises Knacken, gefolgt von einem ekligen, die Magenwand verdrehenden Schmatzen, als würde man durch einen stinkenden matschigen Untergrund warten, ließ das Alien verstummen. Der Satz zerstreute sich mit den dicken roten Tropfen, die plötzlich in alle Richtungen schossen. Darauf folgte eine dickflüssige Lache, die sich rasant verteilte. Unter dem von Eisen beschichteten Stiefel durchliefen die letzten Zuckungen den weißen Katzenleib, dann hörte er auf einmal auf sich zu bewegen.

„Ach, halt dein Maul, du blödes Vieh. Nun schau, was du da angerichtet hast. Gerade eben noch hat der Stiefel geglänzt und jetzt …" Er zischte bösartig, wie eine Spinne, die sich aggressiv aufbäumte. Eine Antwort brauchte er nicht mehr zu erwarten. Auf seinem Gesicht legte sich ein diabolischer, von Hass zerfressener Ausdruck. „Der Hexer Vispas ist also nicht mehr, als ein verdammtes Kind. Hach, was für eine plagende Erkenntnis." Er fasste sich an die sonnengebräunte Stirn und strich sich über das glatte Haar, das er hinten zu einem langen Zopf geflochten hatte, der ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte. „Na was soll es denn. Jetzt bin ich hier, also wird dieser Knilch auch für meine Unterhaltung aufkommen. Ich – huch, wo ist er denn hin? Fluch und Tod, verdamm mich mein elendes Geplapper!"

 **Zurück zu Shiro:**

 _Der Weg zum Krankenhaus_

Die Straße, welche zum gewünschten Ziel führte, war ein von Häusern verschachtelter Alptraum für Fußgänger. Alles war von eiligen Leuten, die von ihrem Zeitgefühl betrogen wirkten und nun die verlorenen Minuten aufzuholen versuchten, verengt. Shiro, der nur um wenige Zentimeter größer war als Homura, war in diesem Gemenge ein Pimpf unter Riesen. Er stieß mit seiner Schulter gegen jeden Arm und mit Bauch und Brust gegen jede Tasche und jeden Koffer, welche die charismatischen Begleiter der Erwachsenen waren. Zähneknirschend liebkoste er schon mit dem Gedanken, einfach die Dächer zu benutzen und der treibenden Welle aus hektischen Leibern, die sich keinen Deut um ihn zu scheren schienen, somit aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch wenn er dies tat, so spielte er sofort mit der Gefahr, dass man ihn entdecken würde. Im Schutze eines Regenschauers oder von der Schwärze der Nacht verschluckt, weit dem Lichte der Laternen fern, wäre diese Überlegung durchaus weniger risikobehaftet. Doch so, unter einem aufklarenden Himmel – nein, es würde ihn ganz sicher jemand sehen. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, gesichtet zu werden. Vor allen Dingen dann nicht, wenn ihn auch noch das falsche Auge erspähen könnte.

So kämpfte er sich also verbissen durch den Menschenstrom hindurch, versuchte alles und jedem auszuweichen und scheiterte Mal um Mal an diesem Vorhaben. Und so geschah es, als er dem ausgestrecktem Ellenbogen eines Mannes zu entgehen versuchte, der unter seinem Arme einen schweren Aktenkoffer trug, das er gegen eine Frau stürzte, die ihrerseits zu Boden fiel. Sofort wandte sich Shiro zu ihr um, reichte ihr die Hand und entschuldigte sich ehrlich.

„Schon in Ordnung", entgegnete die Frau mit einer müden Miene, als hätte sie diese Unannehmlichkeit nicht einmal realisiert. Sie ignorierte seine angebotene Hilfe und erhob sich. Dann schlenderte sie den Weg entlang, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an ihn zu verlieren.

 _Junge, Junge_ , dachte er belustigt, _die hat wohl nen ziemlichen Hangover. Da sieht man es mal wieder; wer zum trinken sich anschickt, der am Kater wohl erstickt_.

Shiro blickte der Dame noch für zwei unschätzbar lange Sekunden nach. Er wollte sich umdrehen, doch war ihm, als würde er damit etwas ignorieren. Die Art, wie sie wie eine Angeheiterte torkelte, das ausdruckslose Gesicht, die glasigen Augen. Doch was störte ihn daran? Er kannte den Rausch, den man hatte, wenn man unter der Wirkung alkoholischer Genussmittel stand. Aber es fehlte der entscheidende Indikator, der ihn einfach zum Umdrehen und erheiterten Schulterzucken verleitete.

 _Die Fahne._ Auf sein helles, von Freude bewachsenes Gesicht, legte sich ein düsterer Schatten der Vorahnung. _Sie hat überhaupt nicht nach Alkohol gestunken. Ist sie vielleicht anderweitig berauscht? Gut möglich. Schadet es, wenn ich dennoch einen neuen Blick erhasche?_

Und kaum, dass er das gedacht, war er auch schon der jungen Frau nachgeeilt, die zum Glück so langsam war, dass es kein Problem darstellte, sie in diesem Wirrwarr aus Köpfen und Kleidern auszumachen. Er holte sie ein, lief links neben ihr her und besah sie so auffällig wie ein Spanner, der sich in seinem Busch sicher und unauffällig glaubte. Vom Kopf ab bis zum Halse musterte er sie, dann erschauderte er. Ein schwarzer Abdruck, der für das gemeine Auge unentdeckt und von dem Betroffenem selbst unbemerkt blieb.

„Der Kuss einer Hexe."

Die Frau blieb plötzlich stehen und drehte Shiro das Gesicht zu. Ihm lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als er in ihre hellbraunen Augen starrte, die so leer, seelenlos erschienen und statt des Glanzes, nur einen leicht matten Schimmer bargen. Plötzlich schien es ihm, als würde sie mit diesen Augen um Hilfe und Beistand flehen und es schien wahrlich nicht mehr so belustigend, wenn man es aus der gefährlichen, statt aus der belustigenden Perspektive betrachtete.

„Ja?", sagte die Frau.

„Oh", entgegnete Shiro, „verzeihen Sie, ich dachte … nein, schon gut." Er lachte und spielte seine Rolle als peinlich Verlegener geradezu beängstigend gut. Und erneut, ohne ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, als unbedingt notwendig, drehte sie sich zum Gehen um und tauchte in die Woge der Menschenmassen unter. Zur selben Zeit änderte sich der Ausdruck in Shiros Gesicht zu etwas, das einen anrüchigen Ehrgeiz offenbarte, der einem tyrannischen Kriegsherren hätte gehören können. Solche Menschen, die vor allen anderen mit beispielloser Gier, das Leben anderer, für die Erreichung des eigenen Ziels opferten. So war auch der nächste Gedankengang wie von einer zwiespältigen Persönlichkeit gesprochen – die eine zu Willen, ein Opfer zu bringen, die andere nur von dem puren Bestreben gelenkt, den eigenen Profit aus dieser Geschichte zu ziehen.

 _Diesen Grief Seed hole ich mir._

Die letzte Distanz zwischen Leben und Tod, das letzte Hindernis, das die Seele noch mit Diesseits der Welt verankerte; kein anderes Beispiel hätte Shiro in diesem Moment besser in den Sinn kommen können, als das des griechisch-mythologischen. Wie die des Lebens überdrüssig gewordenen, die der Fährmann Charon, im Austausch für zwei Münzen, über den Styx und in das Totenreich übersetzte, so auch die arme Unglückliche, die über der Brücke wandelnd den Fluss überquerte, der die blühende Metropole vom Industrieviertel trennte.

Shiro war sehr viel daran gelegen, ihr unauffällig und in einem Abstand zu folgen, der ihm sowohl eigene Sicherheit versprach, als auch verhinderte, dass er sie nicht aus den Augen verlöre. Hexen waren nämlich sehr berechenbare Kreaturen. Ihre Opfer lockten sie stets in die Nähe ihres Territoriums, um sie dann in den Selbstmord zu treiben. Aber sie waren auch feige Kreaturen. Sie verharrten nie lange an einem Ort und würden auch nicht lange fackeln und die Flucht ergreifen, sobald sie seiner Präsenz gewahr würden. Es kam nur selten vor, dass sie sich einem offenen Kampf stellten, es sei denn, sie glaubten sich überlegen. Um eine Hexe zu einem Kampf zu zwingen, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit: Man musste durch ihren Bannkreis stoßen und tief genug in das Labyrinth vordringen. Erst dann wäre ihr ein Entkommen unmöglich.

Und das war Shiros Ziel.

In dem er sich also weit hinter ihr hielt, vermied er den Eindruck, er wäre nur hinter der manipulierenden Kraft her. Ein weiteres Zeichnungsmerkmal, dass man den Hexen ankreiden konnte: An ihnen konnte mehr ein Grad an Instinkt, denn ein wirklich beigelegter Grad an Intelligenz beobachtet werden. Sie verstanden nichts von Strategie, konnten nur bedingt Opfer von Jäger unterscheiden und das auch nur, wenn sich ihnen der Jäger gerade als solcher präsentierte. Viele bemerkten es nicht einmal, wenn sich jemand unbefugten Eintritt in ihr allerheiligstes Domizil verschaffte. Und wenn sie es bemerkten, war es meist schon zu spät.

Nun begann Shiro sich zu allen Seiten umzublicken. Sie hatten die Brücke hinter sich gelassen und schritten weiter auf einem Untergrund entlang, der durch und durch asphaltiert war und kein Überbleibsel von der Natur zurückgelassen hatte. Dies war das Industrieviertel von Mitakihara. Lichtmasten, so hoch wie Bäume, Wassertürme zu allen Seiten, als würde ein flammender Schatten über diesen Teil der Stadt liegen, Rohre die zwei Meter über dem Kopf hinweg führten und natürlich auch Fabrik- und Lagerhäuser. An den letzteren zu erblickende Industrieanlagen, war besonders ein angelagerter Siff an den Wänden zu beobachten, welcher sich durch senkrechte, braune und grünblaue Striemen kennzeichneten und sich beinahe über die gesamte Höhe der Bauten zog.

 _Als hätte alles hier eine Woche lang unter Hochwasser gestanden_ , dachte Shiro. Der Gedanke machte ihn schaudern und er versuchte ihn schnell wieder zu verdrängen. Denn Shiro hasste das Wasser.

Die Besessene steuerte auf ein Gebäude zu, dass vom Aussehen einer großen Lagerhalle glich. Ein breites Satteldach unterschied es von den umliegenden Fabrikhäusern, die man mit einem klassischen, für diese Baugattung typischen, Sägezahndach ausgestattet hatte. Doch nein, es wirkte zwar wie ein Lagerhaus, war aber auch ein Fabrikgebäude. Denn es beherbergte große metallische Behälter, die über und über von Nieten bestückt waren, so als wären jedes von ihnen hundertfach aufgeplatzt und immer wieder mit Aluplatten neu zusammengeflickt worden.

Wie selbstverständlich schritt die willenlose Marionette in das Gebäude hinein; dass Gebäude stand offen und verlassen, wie eigentlich das ganze Gelände. Shiro, der in seinem Eifer, den Grief Seed zu ergattern, eisern geblieben, war dieser Fakt noch nicht aufgefallen. Ob es eine Feuerprobe gab, ob jeder Mitarbeiter um dieselbe Uhrzeit zur Mittagspause läutete, ob sie heute alle frei hatten oder es eine Betriebsversammlung gab – solange ihn niemand bei der Arbeit störte, war ihm alles herzlich egal.

Er schmiss sich bei einem kurzen Sprint, nachdem er den Abstand zu ihr etwas zu groß hat werden lassen, mit dem Rücken voran gegen die Außenwand des Gebäudes und spähte hinein. Im gleißenden Scheine der drei Dachfenster, die das dunkle Innere mit einem weißgelben Licht füllten, stand die Frau. Wie benebelt starrte sie auf die metallischen Behälter. Sie waren zu je zwei Seiten viermal vertreten. Getragen wurden diese zylindrisch geformten Metallkolosse, die in der Höhe bald fünf und in der Breite zwei Meter fünfzig maßen, von je einem Metallblock. Dieser musste in seinem Kern wohl eine Menge Drähte und Kabel horten, denn abseits des einen Ventils, das blutrot aus dem stählernen Gehäuse herausragte, wurde das Außenleben von vielen Tachometern, blinkenden Knöpfen und einem großen Display beherrscht. Von oberhalb dieser Behälter drang je ein Rohr ein, das entweder etwas abpumpte oder einließ. Und ob diese Rohre überhaupt eine Verwendung fanden, entschieden, so überlegte Shiro, wohl die einzelnen Ventilräder.

„Die Ventile", stellte er erschüttert fest. „Oh nein!"

Als ob diese Worte das Startsignal setzten, hatte die Frau hatte damit begonnen, die Ventile der Reihe nach aufzudrehen. Rapide machte sich in dem ersten bereits ein unheilvolles Rumoren bemerkbar, als würde ein übergroßer Druck die von Nieten übersäte Metallwand nach weiter nach Außen drücken.

„Jetzt aber schnell!"

Die Frau hatte gerade die Hände an das zweite Ventil gelegt, da war auch schon Shiro aus seiner sicheren Deckung gesprungen und auf sie zu gestürmt. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit sich umzudrehen. Dies war aber weniger seiner Schnelligkeit geschuldet, als mehr der Hexe, die, um einen optimalen Einfluss auf den freien Willen auszuüben, das Wahrnehmungsempfinden des Geistes massiv einschränken musste. Denn um eine völlige Kontrolle über einen Menschen zu erlangen, musste man zu dessen innere Stimme heran gedeihen. Und um dieser inneren Stimme eine Art Monopolstellung im Bewusstsein des Menschen zu erbauen, musste das Bewusstsein selbst, wie auch das Empfindungsvermögen des Wirtes getrübt werden. Psychologie und Hexerei spielten sich in dieser Beziehung in die Hände. Da Shiro als ein Hexer aber ein versierter Kenner seiner weiblichen – um nicht zu sagen: biestigen – Artgenossen war, waren ihm auch die allgemeinen Tricks und Kniffe dieser Wesen bekannt. Als er also mit einem schnellen Sprint auf die Frau zuhielt, hatte er schon die verminderten Reflexe zu seinem Vorteil mit einkalkuliert. Schließlich war es deutlich einfacher einen Menschen genau dann mit einem gut gezielten Schlag ins Traumreich zu befördern, wenn dieser damit am wenigsten rechnete; Madoka hätte diese Tatsache zu bestätigen gewusst. Wichtiger war es ihm aber, dass er kein markantes Gesicht im Gedächtnis des Niedergeschlagenen blieb. Jemand der mit starken Kopfschmerzen an einem ihm fremden Ort aufwacht, könnte ein Problem in Shiros Handlungsfreiheit darstellen, wenn er sich seines markanten Gesichtes ersann und damit vielleicht sogar zur Polizei ginge.

In der Innenseite seiner linken Hand hellte ein grelles Licht auf, aus dem sofort ein überlanger Dolch entwuchs. Mit dem goldenen Kolben, der an der Rückseite des Griffes angebracht, war es ihm gelungen, die Frau mit einem harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf erst ins Wanken, dann bewusstlos in seine Arme fallen zu lassen. Selbiges Verfahren hatte er übrigens auch bei Madoka Kaname angewandt.

Eine halbherzige Entschuldigung ging über seine Lippen, als er sie mit der Behutsamkeit eines liebenden Mannes, der seine volltrunkene Frau zu Bette trug, längs über den Boden legte. Dann erhob er sich, griff zum Ventil und drehte es rasch wieder zu. Das metallische Grummeln im Inneren des Metallkörpers verebbte. Die Nadeln der Tachometer, die einmal den Druck in Bar, die Temperatur in Celsius und einige weitere Messeinheiten, die Shiro jedoch nicht zu deuten wusste, angaben, pendelten in den normalen Bereich zurück.

„Puh, da hab ich ja mal wieder den Tag gerettet."

Er klopfte sich auf die Schulter,

„Gut gemacht, Shiro. Ein guter Mann, ein toller Mann",

und gickelte wie ein Kind, das mitleidig über den schlechten Witz eines Erwachsenen zu lachen versuchte. Dann, als er mit dem sarkastischen Eigenlob fertig war und sich seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten, hob er die rechte Hand, zu einem stummen Befehl ausrufend. Über dem von Staub bedeckte Boden fegte ein lauer Windzug. Sanfte Böen strömten aus allen Richtungen herbei. Jeder kleine Luftzug sammelte sich in zirkulierenden Bewegungen um ihn, als würde sich eine kleine Windhose auftun. Sein Zopf schlug wie eine Peitsche von einer Richtung in die andere aus. Und am Ende, als sich die Ströme wieder in alle Richtungen aufteilten, grellte ein so unsagbar luminöses Licht in dem Fabrikgebäude auf, dass es sogar noch den hellen Tag noch in seiner Helligkeit übertraf. Ein weißer Schleier kämpfte sich durch die Dachfenster, hinauf in den Himmel und verglimmte nach zwei langen Sekunden wieder.

Shiro hatte sich mit einem Arm die Augen verdeckt; er spuckte leise Flüche über dieses _garstige_ Licht aus, dann nahm er ihn wieder runter und betrachtete sich sein Werk. Vor seinen Augen schwebte ein magischer, von Runen umschlossener Zirkel.

„Das Tor ins Reich der Hexe." Eine lange Pause folgte diesem Satz, in der er nur auf dieses magische Siegel, das den Scheideweg zwischen der Menschenwelt und der Welt der Hexe widerspiegelte, einfach nur anstarrte. Langsam, von einem schieren Unglauben beträufelt, senkte sich sein Arm. Er hielt ihn auf halbe Strecke in der Luft und lenkte seinen Blick auf die halboffene Hand. „Das ist ja krass …"


	6. Kapitel 06

**Contiguity Magica**

 **Kapitel 06: Schlag auf Schlag**

 **Was sich Zwischendurch zutrug:**

 _Homura Akemi_

Als der Wind die letzten grauen Schäfchen von dem blau flächigen Hintergrund befreite und der sanfte goldene Schein der Sonne wieder zum Vorschein kam, atmete Homura erleichtert auf. Die Nebelwand hatte sich mit dem ausdünnen des Regenschauers von dannen gemacht und auch auf den Straßen waren wieder erste Anzeichen von Leben zu vermerken.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit." Sie klappte den Regenschirm ein, zog das Band über den Stoff zu und legte ihn neben sich hin. Nass war sie zwar dennoch. Hemd und Jacke klebten an ihrem Körper wie feuchter Teig. Das lag nicht an dem mangelhaften Schutz des Regenschirms, sondern an ihrer eigenen Unvorsichtigkeit. Hätte Shiro ihn ihr vorbeigebracht, wie viel nasser hätte sie wohl noch werden können? Im Prinzip war seine Geste zwar nett gemeint, doch ohne wahrlich ohne Wirkung. Der einzige Erfolg, der damit vielleicht verzeichnet werden konnte, war, dass sie den verwunschenen Tropfen ihr Ziel, die Schuluniform am Trocknen zu hindern, erschwert hatte. Ein kleiner, unbedeutender und nichtiger Sieg, den sie ihm noch zum Vorwurf machen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie ihr leises Lachen unterdrücken.

Lachen. Es tat so gut mal wieder lachen zu können. Aber nur kurz, denn sie musste immer bei klarem Verstand bleiben. Keine Ablenkung durfte sie unvorsichtig machen. Sie war schließlich nicht zum Vergnügen hier, sondern weil sie ein Ziel hatte, dass es zu erreichen galt.

Mit den flüchtigen Gedanken an Shiro also schnellen Abschied nehmend, wand sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem vierten Fenster des fünften Stockes zu. Madoka lag wieder in ihrem Bett, nachdem sie für eine ganze Weile von einer Schwester aus ihrem Zimmer gebracht wurde, um untersucht zu werden. Mit etwas in der Hand, das einem Buch oder einem Manga glich – Homura war es nicht möglich zu erkennen, was es nun war – vertiefte sie sich mit friedvoller Miene in die Lektüre, bis etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit erhaschte. Sie klappte das Buch zu und drehte dem Fenster den, vom pinken Haar bedeckten Hinterkopf zu.

Homuras Augen wurden riesig, als sie erkannte, wer ihrer lieben Freundin die Ehre eines Krankenbesuchs erstattete. Hitomi Shizuki und Sayaka Miki waren in das Zimmer eingetreten. Ein Schatten legte sich über ihre Augen. Die Tatsache, dass Sayaka, ohne Shiro an ihren Fersen, hier war, ließ für sie den Schluss zu, dass er es immer noch nicht fertig gebracht hatte, sie zu finden. In einer verregneten, von Menschen bis zum Anbruch dieser Stunde ungedüngten, war es ihm nicht möglich, dieses eine Mädchen bei einer Freundin zu vermuten, gleichwohl, dass sie ihm das soziale Umfeld von ihr und Madoka näher gebracht hatte. Entweder also hatte er ihr nicht zugehört, oder aber er hatte sich gar nicht erst auf die Suche gemacht, so wie er gesagt hatte. Und obgleich der eine oder der andere Fall zutraf, der Ausgang war derselbe.

Mit einer inneren Wut, die nach Außen hin nicht mehr, als ein genervter Blick und ein schwermütiges Seufzen war, richtete sich Homura auf und versuchte einen telepathischen Kontakt zu Shiro aufzubauen. Die Verwirrung kam, als ihr dies nicht gelang. Auch nach dem zweiten Male nicht. Einen dritten Versuch ließ sie aus, denn seine Aura war einfach nicht auffindbar. Grübelnd verschränkte sie die Arme. Sie konnte nur drei mögliche Ursachen aufbringen, die eine einleuchtende Erklärung zu dem unauffindbaren Shiro brachten. Entweder war er außerhalb der Reichweite des telepathischen Wirkungskreises – was sie dementierte, denn das würde bedeuten, er wäre außerhalb der Stadtgrenze – oder er hielt sich in diesem Moment in einem anderen Raum, als dem gegenwärtigen auf; sprich: das Labyrinth einer Hexe. Doch auch das war ihr unwahrscheinlich, denn, sofern er sie nicht belogen hatte, was sie ihm durchaus zutraute, so war es einem Hexer nur erschwert möglich, eine Hexe ausfindig zu machen, geschweige denn, sich Einlass in ihr Reich zu verschaffen. Über den letzten Punkt mochte sie nicht nachdenken. Fielen die anderen beiden Gründe aus, so war er höchst wahrscheinlich tot.

„Hoffentlich hat dieser Idiot sich nicht auf einen sinnlosen Kampf eingelassen", seufzte sie in einer Art, wie sie dem weiblichen Geschlecht förmlich angeboren war. Ein Seufzen, dass eine gedrückte Trauer hervorrief, die weder ehrlich, noch lebhaft gespielt war. Ebenso gut hätte sie in dieser Art auch einer kaputten Blumenvase nachtrauern können.

Es mochte ihr nicht als charakterliches Defizit angerechnet werden, denn Homura und Shiro hatten beide von vorneherein klargestellt, dass ihre Kooperation rein geschäftlicher Natur sei. Weder kannten die beiden sich lange genug, um Sympathie für einander zu entwickeln, noch hatte sich je der andere darum bemüht, eine Verbindung zu der anderen Person aufzubauen, die sich über den aktuellen Stand der Situation hinaus bewegte. Shiro würde nicht viel mehr um ihr Ableben trauern, als sie um seines, dessen war sie sich gewiss.

„Tja, es hilft alles nichts", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder. Sie beschloss, dass es reine Zeitverschwendung wäre, sich nun über sein Befinden zu „sorgen" und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber auf das, was wirklich wichtig war. Madoka.

 **Währenddessen:**

 _Die Hexenjagd_

Noch immer war die Hand von leichten Luftströmen umwoben. Seine vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen konnten nicht von ihr ablassen. Es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, er könne den zweiten Schutzwall, der den Grief Seed wie die dünne Eierschale das Küken behütet umschloss, tatsächlich durchbrechen. Denn tat es für das Jägerauge eines Magical Girls keinen Unterschied, ob dieser Wall bestand hatte oder nicht, war es für Hexer wie Shiro und für normale Menschen generell, unmöglich diese unsichtbare Mauer auch nur zu spüren, gar zu durchstoßen. Aber er hat es wider erwarten geschafft. Das Tor lag offen und helle Freude, die die Verwunderung abdrängte, in der Luft.

„Ha! Ich bin einfach der absolut Geilste!", gellte er, stemmte die Hände die die mageren Hüften und lachte rabiat stockend, wie ein angeheitertes Raubein. Dann wandte er sich mit zuversichtlicher Miene zu der am Boden liegenden Bewusstlosen um und streckte den Daumen in die Höhe. „Keine Sorge. Ich schnappe mir diese vermaledeite Hexe."

Er legte seine Hand auf den magischen Zirkel nieder. Ein nachgiebiger Widerstand und das Gefühl, eine dünne Haut zu berühren, machten sich bemerkbar. Das Tor selbst war ein von Hexenrunen umringtes Gebilde. Ein magischer, aufrecht in der Luft schwebender Kreis, der komplexe aber unbedeutende Linienführungen in seiner Mitte barg, die, wenn überhaupt, nur zufällig ein identifizierbares Muster ergaben. Hexenrunen selbst waren, was die Buchstaben für die Menschen sind. Zeichen, so klobig wie es die Sprache seiner Anwenderinnen war.

„Aber verlieb dich bloß nicht in deinen edlen Retter", witzelte er ein letztes Mal der Frau zu, ehe er eintauchte.

Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm, alles vermengte sich zu einem Bildnis abstrakter Kunst. Wie Farben auf einem Ölgemälde, die ihre Konsistenz verloren und verwässert ineinanderliefen, so auch die dahingeschmolzene Umgebung. Aus diesem verwaschenen Umland, schöpfte sich die Welt im inneren des Grief Seeds. Ein schönes und klares Gewässer erfüllte den Raum in seiner ganzen Größe. Von der weit entfernten Oberfläche schimmerte gebrochen das Licht einer künstlichen Sonne. Der Boden war ein nachgiebiges blau-gräuliches Gemisch aus Kies und Sand, aus dem sich ein langer und kurvenreicher Trampelpfad dunkel hervorhob. Die Luft war weder schwer, noch schnürte sie ihm die Lunge ab. Lediglich kühl war es. Schlingpflanzen, Algen und Korallen schmückten den Meeresboden. Darüber schwammen die dunklen Silhouetten der Meeresbewohner, die von einer goldenen Korona umgeben, friedvoll und in einem dichten Reigen ihre Kreise zogen. Es musste dieses schöne und zugleich befremdliche Spektakel wie eine Fliege um den Kopfe des Autors herumgeschwirrt sein, als er die Feder ansetzte und die Spaltung des Meeres durch Moses zu Papier brachte.

Shiro pfiff beifällig. Er machte einen leichten Sprung aus dem Stand und gickelte vergnügt, als er, von dem Wasser sanft getragen, wieder zu Boden sank. Dann begab sich auf den viel gewundenen Pfad und ließ die Augen nicht von der rastlosen, wenn auch nur durch die Kraft der Magie am Leben gehaltenen und somit unnatürlichen Umgebung ab. Manches Mal packte ihn die Neugierde bei der Hand, bis sie ihn förmlich übermannte und sie aus dem Grenzbereich des Pfades lenkte. Ein Fehler, den er nicht zu wiederholen gedachte, denn augenblicklich brach eine der schwarzen Silhouetten aus ihrem Reigen und entblößte eine lange Reihe scharfer Zähne, die nach seinem Arm schnappten. Shiro zog ihn, erbleicht aufschreiend, sofort wieder ein, umklammerte ihn mit einer Hand presste ihn an seine Brust.

„Mistvieh!", spie er. Er hatte den Arm noch rechtzeitig wegziehen können, andernfalls wäre er wohl nun ab.

Die Kreatur verharrte noch einige Sekunden still an Ort und Stelle, als würde sie über die plötzlich verschwundene Beute sinnieren. Dann zappelte sie so plötzlich und extrem wie ein am Haken hängender Fisch, der um sein Überleben rang und schnellte zu guter Letzt wieder zurück an seine ursprüngliche Position.

Erleichtert atmete Shiro aus. Er verfluchte das Wesen und blickte auf seine Waffe, die er im Eifer der Situation hat fallen lassen. Es war ein markantes Konstrukt, völlig seinem kreativen Geist entwachsen und mithilfe seiner Magie in eine reale Waffe transmutiert. Die gerade Klinge war handbreit, maß etwa zwanzig Zentimeter in der Länge und war beidseitig stumpf. Der Griff war von einem zerrissenen bräunlichen Stoff umwickelt. Ein schwerer, runder, goldener Kolben schmückte das Ende seines dünnen Halses. Die beiden Elemente verband ein metallischer Ring. Er hob den Dolch wieder auf und setzte seinen Weg fort, ohne die Augen von den Kreaturen zu lassen. Anfangs noch von der Annahme geblendet, diese Fische seien durch die Sonne im Rücken so dunkel in ihrer Erscheinung, wurde er durch den Angriff nun eines besseren belehrt. Sie waren tatsächlich schwarz. Schwarze Fische, mit leuchtend weißen Augen und einem Maul, dass sich beinahe die Hälfte ihres ein Meter langen Körpers entlangzog.

„Verfluchte Familiare", giftete Shiro ihnen nach.

Familiare. Sie sind, was einmal eine Hexe werden könnte. Nach einer Zeit, die auf keinen allgemeinen Zyklus festzulegen ist, löst sich ein Einzelner von seinem Dasein als Beschützer und Diener seiner Herrin, beginnt seine Jagd auf die Menschen und wird alsbald darauf selbst zu einer Hexe. Wenngleich für die Menschen, waren sie nicht ansatzweise so gefährlich für Magieanwender. Eigentlich waren sie sogar die einfachere Beute. Leider warfen sie keinen Grief Seed ab, weshalb viele Magical Girls auch keine Jagd auf sie machen.

Weiter den Pfad entlang schreitend, war er doch ein wenig verwundert, nicht einmal auf eine Weggabelung oder eine Kreuzung zu treffen. Schließlich nannte man die Welt der Hexe nicht ohne Grund auch _Labyrinth_. Dann, je genauer er darüber nachdachte, nannte man sie wohl auch einfach nur Labyrinthe, weil die Menschen, sobald sie sich hinein verirrten, keinen Weg mehr heraus fanden. Seltsam, so sagte er sich, war es trotzdem. Bislang hatte er noch kein so weitflächiges und lineares Labyrinth gesehen. Und in seinem langen Leben, in dem er schon mit dem ein oder anderen Magical Girl verkehrte, konnte er schon auf etliche von den Hexen geschaffene Welten zurückblicken. Generell war noch keine so so ruhig und atmosphärisch, ja man könnte beinahe sagen: bezaubernd und die Familiare so zurückhaltend und gastfreundlich, sofern man nicht vom Wege abkam.

Am Ende der Reise wurde er endlich fündig. Eine doppeltürige Wegsperre baute sich wie ein unheiliges Omen am fernen Horizont auf. Je näher er ihr kam, desto größer und bedrohlicher wurde sie. Sie war von einem azurblauen Gepräge, das von einem matten, in verschiedenen Grüntönen bestrichenen Rahmen getragen und von Runen, die als weiße Reliefen hervorstanden, verziert. Hinter diesem Tor, das von keiner Wand getragen, lag das Heiligtum der Hexe, das Epizentrum aller Magie, die dieses Labyrinth und all seine Bewohner am Leben erhielt.

Gerade wollte er schon die Doppeltür aufstoßen, da wurde er sich wieder dem Dolch bewusst und warf diesem einen missgünstigen Blick zu. „Mit dieser Klinge werde ich wohl kaum in der Lage sein die Hexe zu töten." Er streckte seinen Arm seitlich von sich weg und befreite seine Hand von der Existenz der Waffe, in dem er in einem grell aufblitzenden Licht eintauchte und verschwand. Direkt darauf schufen sich neongrüne Lichtfäden hinter seinem Rücken und formten die Waffe, mit der er eigentlich seine Kämpfe bestritt. Ein prächtiger Zweischneider, der mit einem silbrigen gebogenen Handschutz geschmückt und von einer rot-weißen Scheide getragen wurde. Dem, von einen weinroten Leder umwickelten Griff, thronte ein versilberter Knauf, der in Form und Gestalt einem Vollmond gleichkam. An der Scheide waren zwei Stoffriemen befestigt, von denen einer sich von der rechten Schulter ab zur linken Hüfte legte, während der andere sich noch einmal gesondert um das Becken herum schlängelte. Diese einfache doch wirkungsvolle Halterung verhinderte, dass die leere Scheide während eines Kampfes so unkontrolliert und den hektischen Bewegungen folgend, hin und her schaukelte.

„Gut", sagte er sich, „jetzt kann von mir aus kommen was mag."

Und mit diesen Worten gesprochen, erhob er den Fuß und donnerte ihn gegen die blauen Pforten der Herrscherin des Labyrinths. Doch die sperrige Doppeltür gab sich massiv und unnachgiebig. Keinen Millimeter hatte sie sich nach innen verschoben, kein bisschen stand sie offener als vorher. Shiros Fuß hingegen, der war weit und weit davon entfernt, es der Tür gleichtun zu können. Mit einem weinerlichen Gesicht, dass oft bei Kindern zu beobachten war, die sich die Tränen krampfhaft wegzudrücken versuchten, kehrte er der Doppeltür den Rücken, kniete und rieb sich das Knie, dass von dem schweren, doch wirkungslosen Tritt in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde.

„Au", quiekte er und schniefte den vom Schmerz beschworenen Rotz durch die Nase wieder hoch.

Darauf tat sich hinter ihm ein unheilvolles Geräusch auf, welches dem mechanischen Wirken komplex ineinander verzahnter Räder nicht unähnlich war. Und es geschah, wie auf wundersamer Art und Weise, dass sich die Türen zu öffnen gesinnten. Zeitgleich zogen das Wasser, die Tiefseeflora und die Familiare wie eine kunstvolle Leinwand an seinem Auge vorüber und er tauchte, durch die offenen Pforten gleitend, in ein tiefes und schwarzes Nichts ein, dass sich so langsam, wie die Eröffnungssequenz in einem Film, wieder erhellte. Raues Felsgestein, das von einer violetten Sonne beschienen, ummauerte ihn wie eine Arena. Der kantigen Fassade zierten rundum riesige und tief in die Felswand eingegrabene Höhlendurchgänge, die von einem finsteren Gepräge waren. Und wie sich das unheilige Übel aus dem tiefsten Spalt der Erde erhob, so kroch auch die boshafteste Gestalt dieser Welt aus einem der tiefen Löcher.

Hier war sie nun, die Herrin des Labyrinths.

 _ **Mariane**_

 **Mariane**

Die langen feingliedrigen Arme ragten aus dem Loch wie die Spinnenbeine über das klebrige Netz. Vereint zogen sie, was als Rest an sie gebunden war. Aus der, vom gebrochenen Sonnenlicht unberührten Schwärze, trat in träger Rasche eine wabblige Masse ans Tageslicht, die sanft vom Wasser getragen, auf den sandigen Untergrund hinab schwebte. Der bleiche Sand wirbelte um sie herum auf, als sie den Boden erreichte. Ein Kopf, der beinahe so lang wie jeder ihrer, von Saugnäpfen bestückten Fangarme war und wie ein Anker in die Breite wich. Die Augen, mit senkrecht geschlitzten Pupillen versehen, waren kaum größer als die von Shiro. Auf der blassgrünen Oberfläche malten sich kunstvolle Kringel in unterschiedlichen Farben, Größen und geometrischen Formen.

Keine Hexe, ohne ihr Aussehen. Je abstrakter die Erscheinung, umso größer die magischen Kräfte. Nun war diese Hexe, die in Gestalt eines bunt bemalten Kalmars kam, beurteilt nach ihrem Äußeren, von geringer Macht, was Shiro zuversichtlich über den Ausgang des Kampfes stimmte. Das einzige, was an ihr ein wenig abschreckend wirkte, war die beachtliche Größe. Jeder ihrer Fangarme hatte eine Länge von gut acht zwölf Metern, etwa so lang war auch der Körper. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein verdrängte er tapfer wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich das Knie aufgeschürft hatte. Er erhob sich und wandte sich ihr in einer Haltung zu, die gleichermaßen Würde und Stolz ausstrahlte, gleichwohl dass Mariane dieser keine Bedeutung beizumessen wusste. Für sie war er nicht mehr als das, was er auch für jede andere Hexe war. Ein Eindringling, der sie um ihre Mahlzeit erleichtert hatte und ihr zudem noch nach dem Leben trachtete. Nun war er das Futter, dass sich bereitwillig in ihre Mitte gewagt hatte. Sie würde den Unverfrorenen fressen; ihn gewaltsam seines Lebens überdrüssig machen. Sie würde ihn für seine Unverschämtheit wie Schlachtvieh massakrieren. Denn letzten Endes war auch sie nicht mehr, als eine Hexe. Eine zügellose Bestie, die Fluch und Tod über die Welt brachte.

Shiro unterdes, war sich der vollen Gefahr, in der er nun zu schweben drohte, durchaus bewusst. Hinter dieser frechen Maske, die zu allen Zeiten ein spöttisches, die Zähne entblößendes Grinsen gegen alles und jeden richtete, verbarg sich das ernste Gesicht eines konzentrierten Jägers, der nicht so blauäugig war, seine Gegnerin zu unterschätzen. Denn er wusste, dass ein falscher Schritt sein Ende bedeutete.

Er spannte beide Hände über den weinroten Griff; Mariane setzte zum Angriff an. Zwei der acht Arme preschte vor. Er wehrte den ersten mit einem Hieb seiner aschfahlen Klinge ab, drehte sich einmal in voller Gänze und schlug den zweiten sogleich von sich. Darauf stürmte er auf die Hexe zu, beförderte sich mit einem mächtigen Sprung in die Höhe und stürzte, mit dem Schwert über seinem Kopfe erhoben, auf sie hernieder. Leider war ihm hier der Fehler unterlaufen, dass er glaubte, die natürliche Schwerkraft würde ihn schnell wieder dem Boden näher bringen. Das Wasser aber belehrte ihn eines besseren. Die Welt einer Hexe schuf ihre eigenen Regeln. Bisher hatte er weder Einbußen in seiner Schnelligkeit noch seiner Atmung gehabt, darum hatte er auch nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass die Schwerkraft unter Wasser anders funktionierte. Er glitt ihr zu langsam entgegen, als das er einen schnellen verheerenden Treffer hätte landen können, was ihr wiederum zu einem Gegenangriff verhalf. Zwei weitere Fangarme wurden ihm entgegen geworfen. Einen schaffte er es abzuwehren, der andere aber wickelte sich um seine Füße und schmetterte ihn wie ein Sack Fleisch zu Boden. Der Sand war weich genug, um den dumpfen Aufprall um die Hälfte seiner schmerzvollen Wirkung zu berauben. Weh tat es dennoch. Ein kurzer kehliger Laut entfleuchte seiner Kehle. Vom Becken auf bis zum Kopf, zog der dumpfe Schmerz seine Bahn. Dann wurde er, mit den Füßen voran, hochgehoben. Ein weiterer Tentakel wand sich so eng um seinen Körper, dass es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen quetschte und versuchte ihn gewaltsam in zwei Hälften zu zerreißen.

„Oh, das soll wohl ein Scherz sein", krächzte er. Das Schwert noch immer fest umgriffen, schlug er mit einem Hieb eine tiefe Kerbe in den ihn ausquetschenden Fangarm, woraufhin dieser sich umgehend von ihm lossagte. Der Schlag darauf galt dem Tentakel, der seine Füße fest gepackt hielt und nachdem die scharfe Schneide ihm einen gleichsam tiefen Schnitt zufügte, waren auch die Beine wieder frei. Kopfüber dem Boden entgegen steuernd, materialisierte sich in seiner rechten Hand einer seiner markanten Dolche. Mit dem Zeigefinger in der offenen Rundung des Ringes, drehte die Waffe so schnell wie ein Kreisel, woraufhin er sie dann wirbelnd in Richtung der Hexe warf. Die Klinge fand ihr Ziel. Sie traf den freien Raum zwischen dem Augenpaar. Mit der Spitze voran drang der Stahl in das weiche Fleisch der Kalmarin. Ein schrecklicher Laut hallte von den löchrigen Wänden her wider. Ein tiefes Kreischen, von Schmerzen beschworen und vom Wasser ungefiltert wiedergegeben.

Shiro tätigte eine halbe Drehung vorwärts, wodurch er mit den Füßen voran auf dem nachgiebigen Untergrund landete. Darauf hob er routiniert sein Schwert in Richtung der Hexe, sprach: „Das war deine letzte Chance, mich zu töten", und stürmte erneut auf sie zu. Dieses Mal jedoch würde er nicht zu einem Sprung ansetzen, um sich eine höhere und somit vorteilhaftere Position zu erzwingen, sondern frontal und direkt.

Mariane schlug ihm all ihre Fangarme entgegen, um ihn, wenn schon nicht zu töten, zumindest doch zu auszubremsen. Aber Shiro war zu agil und zu störrisch, um sich treffen oder bremsen zu lassen. Alles was von oben kam, dem wich er einfach zur Seite aus. Was von der Seite auf ihn zuhielt, war entweder ein zu hoch oder zu niedrig angesiedelter Hieb, weshalb er sich unter dem Angriff entweder hinweg duckte, oder hinweg sprang. Letzteres waren kleine Hüpfer, welche sich nicht negativ auf seine Fallgeschwindigkeit auswirkten, da seine Füße umgehend wieder den sandigen Boden berührten. Dann erreichte er sie. Gerade das Schwert gegen sie ansetzend und zum tödlichen Schlag ausholend, passierte etwas, womit Shiro wahrlich nicht gerechnet hatte. Er traf nicht. Mariane war plötzlich in die Höhe geschossen und der Reichweite seines tödlichen Hiebes entwichen.

Wie ein echter Kalmar, war auch sie mit einer Mantelhöhle und einem Trichter bestückt, welcher für die Fortbewegung unabdinglich war. Sie blies das Wasser zum Trichter heraus, welches durch die verbundenen Mantelhöhle eingesaugt wurde. Kalmaren war es somit möglich, eine enorme Schnelligkeit damit zu erzielen. Und mit einem Sipho – der unter Schnecken-, Muscheln- und Tintenfischarten die Luftröhre war – war es ihnen zusätzlich gestattet, mithilfe der entsprechenden Muskulatur, eine drastische Richtungsänderung vorzunehmen, was sie zu wendigen und mobilen Jägern machte.

So also schnellte sie hoch empor und verschwand durch eines der Löcher im Felsgestein.

„Du fliehst?", brüllte er ihr nach.

In dem Glauben, die Hexe würde sich zurückziehen und seine Chance auf ihren Kopf wäre vertan, senkte er das Schwert und somit auch die Deckung. Dies mochte vielleicht dumm erscheinen, doch hätte auch ein versierter Jäger – etwa ein Magical Girl – sich diesem Irrtum hingegeben. Hexen waren von Natur aus feige Kreaturen und flohen, sobald sie sich im Nachteil sahen. Dies war auch der Grund, weshalb so manches Mädchen einen schlimmen Tod erlitt, weil sie ein rasches Ende des Kampfes zu erzwingen versuchte. So durfte es also nicht verwundern, dass Shiro nun genau dieser Irrtum unterlaufen war. Weiterhin hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass jede Höhle durch ein weitläufiges Tunnelsystem mit der jeweils anderen verbunden war. Gewaltig war somit die Überraschung, als die Hexe plötzlich aus der Schwärze eines anderen Loches geschossen kam und mit dem ankerförmigen Ende voran auf ihn zu hielt.

„Oh verdammt!" Shiro entging dem Treffer noch gerade so. Seine Reflexe hatten ihn vor einem verheerenden Treffer bewahrt. Und beim ausweichen hatte das voranstürmende Kopfende seine Klinge berührt. Es war, als würde Stahl auf Stahl treffen und ihm ereilte in jener kurzen Schreckenssekunde der furchteinflößende Gedanke wie es wohl ausgegangen wäre, hätte er nicht zur Seite springen können.

Sie setzte zu einer scharfen Kurve nach hinten an. Nicht überrascht, aber doch beeindruckt, dass sie sogar zu einem Wendemanöver fähig war, entschloss er sich etwas zu tun, was ihm eigentlich missfiel. Er suchte sein Heil abseits des Bodens und in einem Sprung, wohl wissend, dass er völlig ohne jede Möglichkeit zum ausweichen war. Doch das war auch gar nicht seine Absicht. Er musste den Kampf beenden, bevor sein Körper noch an den Anstrengungen zu Grunde ging, denn es drohte genau das zu passieren, wenn er sich keinen Vorteil mehr erkaufte.

„Du bist schnell und wendig", sprach er anerkennend, „und noch dazu ist dein Kopfende eine breiten Klinge. Du bist wirklich eine Hexe unter tausend, die mir ernstzunehmende Probleme bereitet."

Als hätte er es vorhergesehen, wendete sie erneut und schnellte nun in die Höhe und – abermals – direkt auf ihn zu.

„Aber jetzt endet es für dich."

Beihändig umfasste er den Griff. Das Schwert, dessen Spitze erst auf sie gerichtet, schwang mit einer furchtsamen und gleichwohl ruhigen Bewegung in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er wisperte die Formel zur Beschwörung seines mächtigsten Angriffs und daarauf das entscheidende Wort:

„Windschnittflut"

Als sie nun nahe genug war, setzte er in einer schnellen und kontrollierten Bewegung zum alles vernichtenden Schlage an. In dem Glauben, den Sieg nun mit einer unerschütterlichen Sicherheit für sich ergattert zu haben, war sein Blick für die Umgebung in diesem Moment wie von einem seidenen Schleier verhangen. Noch aus dem Augenwinkel sah er es, bevor es zu spät war. Ein lautes Donnern wie von hundert Kanonenschlägen hallte von allen Seiten des Raumes wider, während sich selbiger in einem leuchtenden grellen sonnengelben Schein einhüllte.

So auch die Hexe.

So auch Shiro.

Alles wurde dunkel. Und die Welt tunkte sich mit dem Verblassen des Lichtes, in eisige Finsternis.


	7. Kapitel 07

**Contiguity Magica**

 **Kapitel 07: Mami Tomoe**

 **Was unterdessen geschah:**

 _Mami Tomoe_

Regen und Schule. Was gab es trübsinnigeres, als eben genanntes? Welches Ärgernis, dass den Jüngeren dieser Tag geschenkt wurde, während die Älteren auf die Schulbank mussten. Aber damit musste man zu leben lernen, wenn man an der Mitakihara-Mittelschule aufgenommen werden wollte. Gute Leistungen sprossen nur aus dem vielen Lernstoff hervor. Und im Abschlussjahrgang musste man auch den Samstag als einen offiziellen Schultag im Kalender eintragen. Nicht immer, aber auch nicht selten. Immerhin hatte sich der Regen soweit verzogen, dass der Himmel wieder aufklären konnte. Passend für …

„Mami", rief eines der zwei heran eilenden Mädchen, hob den Arm zum Gruße hoch und fing sich den verärgerten Blick des Lehrers ein, an dem sie gerade vorbei stürmte. Die andere hielt ihre Geschwindigkeit auf Schritttempo, da sie um das Verbot, was das Laufen im Korridor betraf, wusste. „Toshibara-san und ich wollen einen Tee trinken gehen. Kommst du mit?"

Mami war ein Mädchen von fünfzehn Jahren, mit goldblondem Haar, dass sie zu zwei spiralförmigen Zöpfen geflochten hatte. Sie war gerade im Begriff ihre Schultasche aus dem Spind zu holen, als sie ihre goldenen ihrer Klassenkameradin zuwandte. Sie biss sich hinter verschlossenen Lippen auf die Zunge, denn beinahe wäre sie dazu verleitet gewesen zuzusagen.

„Na, was ist?" Das Mädchen war vor sie zum Stehen gekommen. Sie hatte ein ansteckendes Lächeln.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, Nigasawa-san", sagte Mami und bemühte sich um ein wohlwollend freundliches Gesicht, „aber ich habe leider auch heute schon wieder –"

„Ach komm", unterbrach das Mädchen sie in beinahe flehendem Tone und umschloss die weichen dünnen Hände mit den ihren, „dieses Mal musst du einfach mitkommen. Die haben eine ganz tolle und neue Teesorte rein bekommen, die – hey!"

„Na komm, jetzt dräng sie nicht", packte das andere Mädchen ihre Freundin am Kragen und zog sie von Mami weg. „Wenn sie nicht will, dann zwing sie nicht dazu."

Ihre Worte, wenngleich sie nett gemeint, waren mit einer kränkenden Gleichgültigkeit verpackt, die Mami das Gefühl gab, dass die Einladung nur von einer Seite Zustimmung gefunden hatte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid." Sie bemühte sich, nicht geknickt zu erscheinen.

„Ach was, kein Ding. Verzeih, dass wir dich aufgehalten haben", erwiderte Toshibara und verneigte sich rasch, ohne die Hand vom Kragen ihrer Freundin zu nehmen. Dann zog sie an diesem und schleifte sie an Mami vorbei, den Korridor entlang. Den lauten Protest, den sie damit heraufbeschwor, ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Mami sah den beiden hinterher. Noch lange, nachdem sie hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden waren. Ihr hübsches Lächeln war verblasst. Als sie ihre Tasche nahm und die Spindtür schloss, sich zum Gehen umwandte und ihr Blick über den leer gewordenen Flur streifte,

 _Ich wäre gerne mitgekommen …_ ,

bemerkte sie erst, wie allein sie wiedereinmal war.

Allein.

Das finale Leuten der Schulglocke endigte den Tag für die jungen Menschen. Wer einem Club angehörte, der harrte noch in den entsprechenden Räumlichkeiten, bis das Abendrot der Sonne sich über das Land erstreckte. Für Mami aber war der der letzte Glockenschlag auch gleichzeitig die Erlösung von dem Leben, dass sie nur träumte zu führen. Ein normales Mädchen sein, dass sich über die Hausaufgaben auslässt und sich viel lieber Gedanken um ihre Freizeit machte, denn Sorgen um die anstehende Klassenarbeit, für die sie eigentlich ihre Nase in ihre Hefte stecken müsste. Ein Mädchen, dass sich mit ihren Freundinnen traf, um mit ihnen zu shoppen, ein Eis zu essen und sich über die glänzende Platte ihres Lehrer ergötzen, die er mit ein paar Strähnen drüber gekämmt zu verstecken versuchte. So ein Mädchen war sie nicht. Dieses Leben war ein Traum. Und der letzte Glockenschlag ihr Weckruf.

Mamis Apartment lag günstig zwischen der Schule und den vielen Einkaufsmöglichkeiten, die Mitakiharas Innenstadt zu bieten hatte. So sehr sie für ihre im Herzen, wie auch im wörtlichen Sinne entfernte Verwandtschaft kaum mehr als ein gutes Wort im Jahr aufwenden konnte, so sehr musste sie ihnen doch zugestehen, wie viel Mühe sie sich damit gaben, ihr nach besten Eigenbedürfnissen ein so angenehmes Leben zu verschaffen, wie es ihnen die prall gefüllte Geldbörse ermöglichte. Eine schöne, geräumige, zweistöckige Wohnung und das monatliche Einkommen von rund sechzigtausend Yen, das aus des Onkels großen Hafen Monnaie in den ihren einsegelte, bloß damit sie ihnen ja fern vom Leibe blieb. Eine Geste, die Mami gern entgegennahm. Sie hegte ebenso wenig Liebe für die ferne Verwandtschaft, wie diese es für sie tat. Ein monatlicher Anruf und sechs Sätze –

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Dir?"

„Auch gut."

„Alles klar."

„Gut, tschüss."

„Tschüss." –

war alles, was zur Verbindung der zwei Seiten beitrug. Na ja, das und das Geld, wobei dieses schon wieder mehr einem Grenzwall ähnelte, der jeden Monat mit neuen Steinen aufgewartet wurde. Aber solange das geschah, konnte auch sichergegangen werden, dass die eine Seite sich noch auf dieser Welt wägte, während die andere sie dafür verteufelte. Wenn nicht offen, so doch im Stillen.

Als sie Zuhause angekommen war, zog sie die weißen Schuhe vor dem Eingang aus, stellte den Regenschirm in den Schirmständer und begab sich sogleich in den zweiten Stock. Dort wartete, auf einem gelben Sitzkissen aufrecht sitzend, ihr wohl einziger Freund.

„Willkommen zurück, Mami."

„Hallo Kyubey. Na, hast du dich auch benommen, während ich weg war?"

„Selbstredend." Kyubey verfolgte Mamis Bewegungen wie ein Hund, der auf seine Leckereien wartete. Oder wie ein wachsames Tier, dass um eine ständige Bedrohung bangte. So genau wusste man das bei ihm nie.

Mami legte ihre Tasche auf dem Ecksofa, welches den Glastisch zur Hälfte umzäunte, ab und gesellte sich zu ihm. Mit der flachen Hand liebkoste sie sein Fell, was ihr ein vergnügliches Kichern entlockte. Sein kleiner Körper wog sich einträchtig mit dem Richtungswechsel ihrer Hand, wie es ein Grashalm im Winde tat. Man hätte wirklich meinen können, dass er sein Vergnügen aus dieser liebevollen Geste schöpfte.

Kyubey war Mami der beste – der einzige – Freund in dieser gefühlskalten Welt. Als er den Vertrag mit ihr geschlossen und sie zum Magical Girl gemacht hatte, war er ihr nur selten von der Seite gewichen. Die Schulzeit stellte für ihn daher das ideale, zuweilen auch einzige Zeitfenster bereit, in welchem er sich auf die Suche nach weiteren potenziellen Vertragspartnerinnen begab. Sicher gab es auch seine vielen vielen Klone, die er mühelos in der ganzen Stadt verteilen könnte. Doch das kleine Alien war sich sehr eigen, was die Benutzung seiner unzähligen Körper anging. Mehr als einer pro Stadt, war für ihn eine schändliche Vergeudung von Zeit und Energie, die er von der Lebenszeit des Universums abrechnen musste. Und er war schließlich auf diesen Planeten gekommen, um genau das Gegenteilige zu bewirken.

Was Mami anging, so wusste sie nichts von seinen Plänen, hinterfragte seine Existenz nicht und sah in ihm nicht mehr, als ein Wesen, dass die Menschheit vor der Bedrohung durch die Hexen zu retten versuchte. Dass er sich dafür unfeiner Mittel bediente und junge Mädchen mit dem Versprechen eines Wunsches zu einem Dasein als Hexenjägerinnen verdammte, das kümmerte sie nicht; beziehungsweise: nicht mehr. Getreu dem Prinzip, nachdem die Welt sich nun einmal drehte: Wenn du etwas gibst, so bekommst du als Gegenleistung auch etwas zurück. So hatte sie ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren gelernt und die positive Seite an diesem Pakt gesehen. Sie lebte. Und das verdankte sie nur ihm.

Der Nachmittag war noch jung. Nach der Schule erledigte Mami eigentlich immer ihre Hausaufgaben, machte sich ihr Essen, unterhielt sich mit Kyubey bis zur Abenddämmerung und verließ alsbald darauf das Apartment, um auf Hexenjagd zu gehen. Doch der gewohnte Alltag machte einer gezwungenen Veränderung platz. Seit kurzem mehrte sich das eigentümliche Phänomen, dass sich die aufgenommene Spur einer Hexe nach einer bestimmten Zeit der Verfolgung plötzlich verlor. Der Soul Gem, ein ideales Instrument zum aufspüren und ausfindig machen der üblen Kreaturen, erlosch so plötzlich wie er aufleuchtete, wenn sich eine Hexe bemerkbar machte. Wäre der Soul Gem ein irdisches Instrument, so würde sie den Fehler wohl in der Technik suchen. Aber Kyubey beteuerte seine einwandfreie Funktionalität unter allen irdischen Gegebenheiten. Und es war unmöglich, dass sich eine Hexe so schnell auf so weite Distanz entfernen konnte, dass es dem Soul Gem nicht möglich war, die Spur weiter zu verfolgen, er sie also verlor. Nicht alle zumindest. Das Verlöschen der Fährten konnte demnach nur noch eine logische Schlussfolgerung nach sich ziehen. Jemand anderes musste wie besessen auf Grief Seeds aus sein. Das war nicht gut für sie. Der Soul Gem nahm allmählich eine trübe Farbe an und würde das Licht noch weiter aus seiner schönen Form bleichen, würde sich auch ihre Lebenskraft dem Ende neigen. Sie musste sich dringend einen Grief Seed ergattern. Andernfalls wäre es das Lebenslicht in ihren Augen, dass sich verflüchtigen würde.

Sie stand also auf und anstatt zum Herd, ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich neu umkleidete. Sie streifte sich einen olivgrünen Rock über, der sich angenehm zu einem Paar langer blauvioletter Seidenstrümpfe gesellte. Für den Oberkörper brauchte es zu dieser Jahreszeit – der nämliche Frühling – nicht mehr, als ein weißes langärmliges Hemd, dem golden glänzende Knöpfe von der Brust bis zum Rocke schmückten. Der weite Kragen versteckte den braun-gummierten Hosenbund, der sich über beide Schultern erstreckte. Über die Füße zog sie ein feines Paar weiße Lederstiefel, die ihr bis knapp unter die Kniescheibe langten. Schlussendlich warf sie sich die kleine weiße Handtasche über die Schulter, welche von einem dünnen Lederriemen getragen wurde.

„Du gehst?", fragte Kyubey, als sie fertig umgezogen aus dem Zimmer kam.

„Ja. Ich muss dringend auf Hexenjagd gehen, bevor sich mein Soul Gem noch ganz vertrübt."

„Und wieso bist du dann nicht sofort gegangen?"

„Ich will nicht unbedingt als Schulmädchen gekleidet am helllichten Tag eine Hexe jagen. Es könnte zu unangenehmen Fragen führen, sollte mich jemand aus meiner Klasse erkennen."

„Aber sie würden dich auch so erkennen, gleich ob Schulkleidung oder private Tracht", bemerkte Kyubey spitzfindig, wie eh und je.

„Ja, schon. Aber ich kann mich damit herausreden, dass ich auf dem weg zu einer Verabredung bin oder noch Einkäufe zu erledigen habe. Eben das, in welche Richtung mich der Soul Gem führt; ob nun in die Innenstadt oder weiter davon raus. Tue ich das in meiner Schuluniform, fragen sie sich, ob ich keine anderen Sachen zum anziehen habe. Und da sie wissen, dass ich alleine lebe, würde ich nur ihr Mitleid erregen, wodurch sie mich vielleicht gar nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen. Und vergeudete Zeit kann ich mir überhaupt nicht leisten, wie du weißt."

„Ohne, dass ich dir deine Zeit stehlen will", wand Kyubey ein, „aber was ist, wenn du einfach sagst, dass du dich gerne in deiner Schuluniform gekleidet, auf die Straße begibst?"

„Dann zerreißen sie sich im Stillen das Maul über mich, weil sie aus dieser Antwort entnehmen, dass ich mich dafür schäme, arm zu sein. Ganz egal ob sie überhaupt wissen, dass es nicht so ist. Und ich wüsste nicht, ob ich das ertragen könnte."

Diese Antwort legte Kyubey nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich gebe zu es fällt mir schwer, diese Sorgen nachzuvollziehen. Aber ich verstehe was du meinst. Viel Glück bei der Jagd, Mami."

„Danke Kyubey. Und benimm dich, während ich weg bin", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, ehe sie durch die Tür verschwand; und Kyubey zurückließ.

Das mehrstöckige Apartment durch die Treppe zur Straße verlassen. Sie ging ihre gewöhnliche Route, die sie auf etwa zwanzig-minütiger gerade Strecke an eine Brücke vorbeiführen würde. Von dort aus käme sie ins Industrieviertel. Aber das war gar nicht Mamis Ziel. Zumindest nicht zuerst. Sie wollte die üblichen Orte abklappern. Welche, die berüchtigt für ihre Selbstmordrate waren. Da war zum einen ein verlassenes Bürogebäude im äußeren Kern des Zentrums – es sollte bald abgerissen werden, ein leerstehendes Lagerhaus nahe am Fluss, sowie weitere, über die Stadtkarte verteilte und von Menschen wegen gräuelicher Geschichten gemiedene Plätze. Ideal, um eine Suche nach einer Hexe zu beginnen.

Und wie sie das tat, die Straße entlang und mit gedankenverlorenem Blicke zum aufgeklarten Himmel stierend, verarbeitete sie das noch jüngste Phänomen wie ein Schreiber die Übersetzung einer fremden Sprache in die seine. Sie war gerade von der Schule zurück. Der Schlüssel war noch nicht einmal vollständig ins Schloss der Apartmenttür eingedrungen, da machte schon der Soul Gem auf sich aufmerksam. Eine Hexe war in der unmittelbaren Nähe erschienen. Die pflichtbewusste Mami packte selbstverständlich die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, lag doch der letzte, in ihrem Besitz befindliche Grief Seed schon mehrere Tage zurück. Sie setzte die Schultasche im Hausflur ab und nahm direkt darauf die Spur der Hexe auf. Diese lenkte sie ins Einkaufszentrum, das namentliche Mitaki-Arcade, von wo aus die Spur jedoch, wie jede anderen seit den letzten Tagen, einfach verschwand; als hätte es die Hexe nie gegeben.

Mami, die die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Kyubey, der um das Wissen über dieses vermeidliche Mysterium keinen Hehl machte und dann wieder Mami, die nicht wusste, dass Kyubey etwas wusste. Auf ihre Frage hin, ob er denn eine Ahnung hätte, was es mit dem Verschwinden der Hexen auf sich hatte, meinte Kyubey nur: „Es könnte mit einem anderen Magical Girl zu tun haben." Er war ihrer Frage bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen. Das kleine Wesen, das nie die Unwahrheit sprach. Und trotzdem ließen die doch recht eindeutigen Fragen zu vielen Gelegenheiten erfolgreiche Umwege um des Kerns der Ehrlichkeit zu. Gab es eine sichere Möglichkeit auszuschließen, dass beispielsweise nicht nur Shiro und Homura die Jagd auf die Grief Seeds anführten – und Kyubey war nicht zu jeder Gelegenheit bei ihnen, also gab es die –, so war es ihm gestattet, seine Antwort allgemeiner zu formulieren, selbst wenn er es vermutlich besser wusste.

Mami, die also nichts über ihren Freund im weißen Pelz wusste, andersrum jedoch dachte, sie hätte eine grobe Ahnung davon, wie er denn ticken würde, war in diesem Spiel demnach auf verlorenem Posten. Indem sie nämlich seine konsistenzarmen Aussagen als wahrheitsgetreue Worte aufnahm, galt ihr oberstes Anliegen natürlich der Identität ihrer neuen Konkurrentin; gleich nach dem Einsammeln dieses Grief Seeds, den sie so dringend benötigte.

Und sprach man vom Teufel – der Soul Gem beschleunigte das Tempo im Aufhellen und Abklingen des Lichtes. Gleichwohl nahm die Intensität des goldenen Schimmers zu, welcher seine glasige Eierschale umgab. Mami war von einer der Querstraßen zum Fluss gelangt. Auf der anderen Seite des dreißig Meter breiten Kanals erstreckte sich das rustikale Bild des industriellen Parts der Stadt. Und die Spur schien sie genau dorthin zu führen.

„Ein recht ungewöhnlicher Ort für eine Hexe", sinnierte Mami. „Aber was dieser Tage als ungewöhnlich galt, ist zur Normalität geworden."

Sie suchte entlang des Flusses einen Überweg, den sie nur zweihundert Meter weiter in Form einer Brücke vorfand. Dieselbe Brücke, die Shiro noch wenige Minuten zuvor überquert hatte, um genau derselben Hexe ihrer Beute zu berauben und ihr Dasein als Fluch der Welt zu endigen. Mami überquerte die Brücke und gemahnte sich zur Vorsicht. Jeder Schritt war sorgfältig gesetzt, um sich geräuschlos und schnell zwischen die Fabrikhäuser hindurch zu bewegen. Als ein erfahrenes Magical Girl war ihr diese Art des Vorgehens bei der Jagd in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Sie tat es schon mehr instinktiv, denn bewusst; gleichwohl dass ihr rasch die Abwesenheit der Mitarbeiter des Geländes auffiel. Ihr Fehlen erschien ihr zwar verdächtig, aber nicht hinderlich. Sogar im Gegenteil, je weniger Menschen in der näheren Umgebung, desto ungestörter konnte sie ihre Arbeit verrichten und sich frei und ungezwungen umherbewegen. Was sie zwar nicht tat, aber könnte. Als Magical Girl musste sie eben stets damit rechnen, irgendwo auf einen unbeteiligten Passanten oder Mitarbeiter, je nach Ort und Zeit, zu treffen. Und ihrer Erfahrung nach waren Menschen nie weit von der Aura bösartiger Wesen, die die Welt wie die Tumore den Körper befielen, entfernt. Letzten Endes war es die Vorsicht allein, die ein Magical Girl vor einem schlimmen Tod bewahrte.

Sie folgte weiterhin der Spur und erreichte das Gebäude, in dem die Hexe sich niedergelassen hatte.

„Da drin also."

Mami lehnte, bevor sie den Entschluss zum Eintreten fasste, lieber erst einmal der Sicherheit folgend gegen die Außenmauer des riesigen Gebäudes und lugte hinein. Keine Menschen, weder im gleißenden Lichte der Dachfenster, noch im umliegenden Schatten. Nur das, von Runen verzierte Tor der Hexe; der Eingang in ihre Welt. Sie hielt ihren Soul Gem bereit und wollte gerade zum Portal stürmen, als sie den dahinterliegenden Körper erspähte. Der Impuls, sofort in die Deckung zurückzufallen, verflüchtigte sich direkt nach dem zweiten Mal hinschauen. Ein regungsloser, am Boden liegender Mensch – erst der dritte Blick verriet ihr, dass es eine Frau war – neben dem Portal einer Hexe, bedeutete meist nichts Gutes.

Sie eilte an dem Tor vorbei und auf die regungslose Frau zu, kniete sich hin und vergewisserte sich gleich ihres vitalen Zustandes. Zwei Fingerspitzen ruhten auf dem Hals der Bewusstlosen. Mami übte einen leichten Druck auf diesen aus und … ja, sie fühlte einen Puls. Und dieser war nicht einmal schwach, wie man es bei Menschen vermuten würde, denen man langsam doch stetig die Lebenskraft aussaugte. Die Frau lebte noch.

„Aber wieso?" Mami legte nachdenklich Daumen und Zeigefinger über das Kinn. Ihr scharfer Blick musterte das Hexenopfer. Es war ihr unvorstellbar, dass sich ein lebender Mensch bewusstlos neben dem Eingang zum Reich einer Hexe befand. Normalerweise verschwanden die Opfer in der anderen Welt und somit aus dieser. Das es hier lag, ohnmächtig und lebend, konnte nur einen logischen Schluss nach sich ziehen.

Mami richtete sich langsam auf, den Soul Gem zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger haltend und wandte sich dem Tor zu. Diesen hob sie auf Augenhöhe, woraufhin er, auf ein telepathisches Kommando reagierend, golden aufzuleuchten begann. Was hierauf passierte, war das typische Phänomen einer etappierten Verwandlung, die jedes Magical Girl hinter sich brachte, ehe sie sich in den Kampf stürzte:

Der olivgrüne Rock wurde golden wie die Sonne und das langärmlige Hemd wich einen weißen ärmellosen mit einem hochgeschlossenen Kragen, um den sich eine grellgelbe Schleife wickelte. Vom Oberarm hinab bis zum Handgelenk formten sich aus dem Nichts zwei weiße Puffärmel. Um ihre schmale Taille wand sich ein dunkelbraunes Korsett, das von drei Schnallen zusammengehalten wurde und ihren ausgereiften Busen, in Kombination mit dem dünnen Hemd, stark hervorhob. Die nackten Beine, vorher von zwei violetten Strümpfen bedeckt, zierten nun bis zum Oberschenkel reichende lila-weiß gestreifte Kniestrümpfe, über die sich ein langes Paar Stiefel zog, die von der Spitze bis zur Ferse gelb und von da an hinauf bis zur Kniescheibe in einem matschigen Braun getönt waren. Zu guter Letzt bildete sich auf ihrem Kopf ein schwarzes Barett, an dem eine weiße Feder und der Soul Gem, in Form einer goldenen Blume haftete.

Mamis Outfit war, wie auch bei jedem anderen Magical Girl, einzigartig in seinem Design. Keine zwei Mädchen waren in derselben Kampfmontur unterwegs. Der magische Stoff sorgte für optimale Bewegungsfreiheit und Funktionalität im Kampf. Wie letzteres aussah, musste jede Hexenjägerin für sich selbst herausfinden.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, sprang Mami durch das Portal und gelangte unweigerlich in die Welt der Hexe Mariane. Die Welt, wie sie vorher aus Shiros Sicht beschrieben, gab sich bis ins kleinste Detail auch vor Mamis Augen wieder. Der erdbraune Weg aus Kies und Sand, der sich von dem feinkörnigen Weiß des Bodens hervorhob. Die Korallen, Algen und Steine, die auf dem Grund eines azurblauen Meeres badeten. Das gebrochene Licht der Sonne, dass bis auf eben jenen Grund hinab schien. All diese Idylle einer magisch simulierten Wasserwelt; völlig unberührt vom bereits tobenden Kampf zwischen der Hexe und dem Hexer. Das war natürlich nicht verwunderlich, funktionierten Hexenreiche eben doch ganz anders, als es ein Haus mit vielen Zimmern tat. Hier trugen sich keine Geräusche von Raum zu Raum oder von Ebene zu Ebene. Die räumliche Distanz glich der zweier unterschiedlicher Dimensionen. Etwas, was die versierte Jägerin natürlich wusste. Was ihr jedoch neu, war die Beschaffenheit dieser künstlichen Welt, aus schwarzem Zauber geschaffen. Normalerweise war das Reich einer Hexe ein grob verzerrtes und im höchsten Maße abstraktes Gebilde, das aus einem Picasso hätte stammen können. Überall war die Ordnung der Anarchie verfallen, es tummelten sich die Leibeigenen ihrer Hoheit wie lästiges Gewürm über durch das ganze Labyrinth verteilt und der Weg war nicht so offenkundig und klar ersichtlich. Verständlich, sonst wäre es ja kein Labyrinth. Die Welt einer Hexe war von Chaos erfüllt. Ein obskures Abbild, das von Gräuel, Hass und Schmerz geschaffen und der verkrüppelten Seele ein Heim, eine Zuflucht, eine Festung bot. So dachte Mami zumindest immer. Diese Welt aber war frei von Anarchie und Chaos, einte finstere Hexenzauber mit der Schönheit der Tiefsee und wirkte nicht abschreckend, sondern einladend. Sie war das völlige Gegenteil allem, dem Mami als Magical Girl bislang begegnet war und stellte ihre bisherigen Erkenntnisse auf den Kopf. Die Frage war, verbarg sich hinter diesem friedlichen Erscheinungsbild eine Strategie? Setzte die Hexe mit der Schönheit einer Unterwasserwelt auf die Vernachlässigung der Aufmerksamkeit ihres unerwünschten Gastes?Waren Hexen überhaupt zu strategischem Handeln fähig? So oder so, Mami war zu erfahren, als das sie außer Acht lassen würde, dass sie auf feindlichem Boden war. Hier hatte das Böse den Heimvorteil. Und sie würde es dem finsteren Wesen nicht noch einfacher machen, indem sie ihre Deckung sinken ließ.

Mami schritt unerschrockenen Mutes den gewundenen Weg entlang. Ihre Augen wanderten von einer Seite der Meereswand zur anderen, stets auf der Hut, für keinen Moment unachtsam. Die Gefahr konnte überall lauern. Aber die Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass etwas geschah und sie erlaubte es sich Gedanken über die fehlenden Familiare zu machen. Welche kuriose Hexe beheimatete in ihrer eigens für sich geschaffenen Welt die ebenso eigens für sich geschaffenen Diener, die ihre Angriffslust im Zaum hielten und einen Eindringling lieber näher an ihre Herrin herantreten ließen, statt ihn zu attackieren? Die Ironie an dieser ganzen Geschichte war, das Mami bereits die Familiare gesehen hatte, als sie das Gesicht der fernen Oberfläche zuwandte. Doch den Schwarm schwarzer Fische, der sich im gleißenden Sonnenlicht so willkürlich bewegte, als würde er einen zeremoniellen Tanz praktizieren, hatte sie nicht als einen Haufen Familiare vermutet. Viel mehr dachte sie, er würde seinen Beitrag zur Tiefseeatmosphäre dazu steuern. Mit dieser Vorstellung lag sie zwar nicht gänzlich falsch, aber eben auch nicht vollkommen richtig. Das diese Fische, die nicht mehr taten, als in einem dichten Reigen einfach vor sich hin zu schwimmen, die untätigen Familiare waren, darauf wäre sie nicht gekommen.

Ihre Füße trugen weiter und weiter, bis das Ziel erreicht und die Tür am Ende des Weges in Sicht war. Es war überraschend, wie einfach und unkompliziert der Marsch durch das magische Unterwasserparadies gewesen war. Selbst jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ziel, schien sie nichts aufhalten zu wollen. Die seltsamen Tage krönte wahrhaftig eine seltsame Hexe.

Mit beiden Händen stieß sie die sperrige Doppeltür auf. Sie durchfuhr denselben Tunnel aus Schwärze, wie es auch Shiro tat, bevor er in das Zentrum des ganzen weltlichen Komplexes vorgedrungen war. Das tiefblaue Meer verwässerte sich, zog sich zu einem Kernpunkt zusammen der von plötzlich aufkommender Finsternis verschlungen wurde und entlud sich auf dieselbe Weise zu einer neuen Umgebung.

Mamis Augen bot sich das von löchrigen Felsklippen umrundete Areal dar, in welchem der bereits entbrannte Kampf zwischen einem Monstrum mit Tentakeln – offenkundig die herrschende Hexe dieses Labyrinths – und einem Magical Girl stattfand. Die Schlussfolgerung, dass es sich bei der zweiten Gestalt um ein Mädchen handeln musste, balancierte zwar auf standhaften Säulen der Logik, beruhten aber gleichzeitig auf fehlende Informationen, die wiederum zur Missinterpretationen führten. Mami kannte nur die zwei Parteien der Magie, welche die Hexen mit ihren Flüchen und die Magical Girls mit ihrer Hoffnung darstellten. Eine zusätzliche Irreführung stellten der schwarze Zopf und die magere Statur dar, die sie fälschlicherweise für den zierlichen Körperbau eines gleichaltrigen Mädchens hielt.

Mami blieb, obwohl die Beschaffenheit der Umgebung sie als Fremdkörper eigentlich nicht begünstigte, von den beiden unbemerkt. Ihre Konzentration galt einzig und allein dem Kampf, der sich seinem scheinbaren Finale näherte. Die Hexe, die mit einer unglaublichen Gewandtheit, die man von Weichtieren so gar nicht kannte, zu einem scharfen Wendemanöver nach hinten ansetzte, steuerte mit dem breiten Ende ihres Körpers auf ihre Gegnerin zu. Diese wich mit einem Sprung in die Höhe aus.

 _Was macht sie denn da? Da sitzt sie doch wie auf dem Präsentierteller!_

Und kaum, dass sie den Gedanken endigte, geschah es auch, dass sich die Hexe mit einem weiteren Manöver nach oben und dem Magical Girl hinterher begab.

„Oh nein!"

Mami verlor keine Zeit. Sie zupfte an einem der losen Enden ihrer gelben Schleife. Der Knoten löste sich, das Band wirbelte in einer spiralförmigen Drehung vor ihr her, ein kurzer Lichtblitz hüllte dieses in ein strahlendes Weiß und verblasste sogleich wieder. Anstelle des rotierenden Bändchen, hatte sich nun eine absurd große Waffe materialisiert. Ihr Aussehen glich einer Taschenpistole, wie man sie zu Zeiten des wilden Westens verwendete. Vom braunen Griff bis zum silbernen Hahn, maß sie in etwa Mamis Größe. Dem langen, von geschnörkelten Reliefen durchzogenen Lauf, mündete ein großes Loch, das einen immensen Auswurf an Feuerkraft versprach. Ausgerichtet war sie auch schon. Zwei metallische Streben, die direkt an den Lauf geschweißt und der Waffe als eine Stütze dienlich waren, schufen sich aus einem goldenen Licht und gruben sich in den sandigen Untergrund. Dies alles geschah in weniger als einer Sekunde.

Mami machte sie einsatzbereit. Mit einem festen Stand, der auf den schweren Rückstoß vorbereitete, hob sie den Arm in die Höhe, sprach die Befehlsformel:

„Tiro-Finale!",

und schwenkte die Hand mit allen fünf Fingern gespreizt in Richtung der Hexe. Darauf schoss aus dem kopfgroßen Loch eine grelle, von einer goldenen Korona überzogenen Lichtkugel, dem ein lauter dumpfer Knall folgte. Wie erwartet, war der Rückstoß enorm und Mamis Füße gruben sich tiefer in den Sand, als sie zurückgestoßen wurde. Das Wasser, wenngleich es omnipräsent in dieser Welt war, verlangsamte den Angriff um keinen Deut. Mami beobachtete, wie die Kugel die Hexe erreichte, auf den Kontakt eine Sprengung erfolgte und alles in ein strahlendes Licht hüllte.

 **Eine gewisse Zeit danach:**

 _Shiro_

Die Dunkelheit entglitt dem ruhenden Geiste und die Nacht wart dem Licht des Tages gewichen.

Die bleiernen Lider erhoben sich mit träger Gleichgültigkeit. Die Müdigkeit machte den Schlaf attraktiv und beinahe unwiderstehlich. Doch ein süßer Duft, der seine Sinne wie der Hauch einer Göttin bezirzte, wollte ihn nicht wieder in das Reich der Träume einkehren lassen. Drum schlug er langsam seine Augen auf und was er erblickte, raubte ihm den Atem. Unter dem goldenen Schein einer untergehenden Sonne, malten sich die sanften Konturen des Lichtes über die weichen Züge eines engelsgleichen Gesichtes. Die schönen großen Augen, die weichen Lippen des kleinen Mundes, die von purpurnen Rot bestrichenen Wangen und die kleine Stupsnase. Alle Muskeln in Shiros Körper zogen sich zusammen, verkrampften. Keine Sekunde wollte er verschwenden und sich dieses Bild in all seinen Feinheiten und Details einprägen.

„Was für ein Glück, du bist wach."

Der schmale Mund malte sich zu einem Lächeln. Ihr Kopf zog sich langsam und gemächlich von dem seinen zurück. Er hatte nun einen besseren Blick auf ihre ganze Gestalt. Es war ein ernüchterndes Ergebnis, als er ihre Kleidung bemerkte. Nichts exotisches oder freizügiges, was er nach seinem Befinden einem Engel oder einer Göttin beimessen würde.

„Oh man",stöhnte Shiro, als er sich, den schmerzenden Gliedern zum Trotz, aufrichtete.

„Langsam, langsam", ermahnte ihn das schöne Mädchen mit sanfter Strenge.

Shiro aber machte keine Anstalten, ihren Rat zu beherzigen. Lieber drehte er den Kopf in beide Richtungen, um einen Eindruck davon zu bekommen, wo er sich gerade befand. In der Ferne erblickte er eine Sonne, die unter einem blutroten Himmel dem Horizont entgegensteuerte. Unter ihr die schattierten Bauten der großen Stadt, auf die er eine exzellente Sicht hatte. Seine Hände tasteten über eine leicht angeraute Oberfläche, wie man sie von dem Pflaster eines Gehwegs kannte. Als er das Gesicht seiner rechten Schulter zuwandte und seine Augen das schöne Mädchen erfassten, fing sie seinen Blick mit ihren Augen auf und legte den Kopf schräg, als würde sie etwas hinter den verwirrten Zügen etwas Seltsames vermuten. Von ihrem Kopf, wanderte sein Blick langsam hinab zu ihren Beinen. Sie saß in einer japanisch-typischen Art und Weise; hieß, auf den Knien hockend. Ihre Hände lagen gefaltet auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Auf ihnen, so vermutete er, hatte wohl vorhin auch sein Kopf gelegen.

Als nächstes versuchte er sich zu entsinnen, was passiert war. Doch das stellte sich schnell als eine Sackgasse heraus. Er wusste, dass er gegen eine Hexe gekämpft hatte und dann plötzlich in ein grelles Licht eingetaucht war. Und jetzt, kurz vor Anbruch der Nacht, war er wieder aus seinem komatösen Zustand erwacht und von einem hübschen Mädchen bewacht worden.

Das Mädchen …

„Sag, wer bist du?"

Das Mädchen erwiderte die Frage erst mit einem Lächeln, stand dann auf und reichte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand. „Ich heiße Mami. Mami Tomoe."

Shiro beäugte die Hand kurz, als würde sie ihm etwas Unbekanntes hinhalten. Dann nahm er sie entgegen und sie half ihm sogleich auf.

„Und du bist?"

„Kei", log er, ohne lange zu überlegen. „Kei Tsumoya."

„Kei? Ein schöner Name."

„Danke, ich reich es an meine Eltern weiter."

Mami verkniff sich ein Lachen. „So", sprach sie dann mit einem ernsteren Ton, doch demselben Lächeln weiter, „also Kyubey geht nicht nur Pakte mit Mädchen ein?"

Die Aussage verblüffte Shiro für einen kurzen Moment. Dann aber entsann er sich, dass sie kein gewöhnliches Mädchen sein konnte. Ein normales Mädchen würde einen bewusstlosen jungen Mann wohl kaum auf das Dach eines Gebäudes schleppen, das, wie er gerade bemerkte, für Menschen nicht einmal zugänglich war.

„Wie bezeichnet ihr euch?"

„Wie meinen?"

„Na ja, wenn wir Magical Girls sind, müsst ihr Jungs …" Sie machte eine Handbewegung, die es ihr erlaubte, den Satz nicht zu beenden.

„Ach, so meinst du das. Wir nennen uns … Magical … Boys." Shiro verzog unmerklich das Gesicht bei dieser Aussage. Es klang selbst in seinen, an Lügen gewöhnten Ohren so unglaublich falsch.

Mami aber entlockte dies ein Schmunzeln und es schien, dass sie seinen Worten Glauben schenkte. „Verstehe. Du bist der erste, auf den ich treffe."

„Es gibt auch nur wenige von uns."

„Wie viele?"

„Keine Ahnung. Weniger als Magical Girls, auf jeden Fall."

„Verstehe. Und wo dein Soul Gem?"

„Mein Soul Gem?"

„Ja. Besitzen Magical Boys etwa keinen?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war ihm völlig dieses wichtige Detail, das unabdingbar für seine Schwindelei war, entfallen. „Nein … haben wir nicht."

Mami betrachtete ihn mit argwöhnischer Miene.

„Wir … haben das hier." Er fasste in seine Jackentasche und zauberte rasch einen kleinen metallischen Ring herbei, den er prompt hervorholte und ihn ihr präsentierte.

„Ein Ring?"

„Ja. Ein … Soul Ring."

Die Gesichtszüge lockerten sich wieder und es schien, als wäre der letzte Funken an behutsamer Skepsis von ihr gewichen.

Noch bevor sie einen genaueren Blick auf den Ring erhaschen konnte, verstaute Shiro ihn schnell wieder in seine Tasche. Nicht, dass sie noch die Falschheit hinter ihm erkannte und ihn als gemeinen Lügner entlarvte.

„Erlaube mir jetzt eine Frage", wechselte er rasch das Thema. Mami nickte hellhörig. „Du hast doch die Hexe vernichtet, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Was ist dann aus dem Grief Seed geworden?"

In den Worten steckte etwas verdächtigendes, wie bei einem Polizisten, der den gefangenen Dieb nach der gestohlenen Beute ausfragte. Mami aber schien auf diese Frage vorbereitet, beugte sich zu der kleinen Handtasche auf dem Boden hinab – welche Shiro erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie da war – und zückte aus ihr das schwarze Juwel hervor.

„Den hier?", fragte sie rhetorisch und erhob sich wieder.

Shiros stierte ungläubig auf das kleine schwarze Ding, dass mit der langen dünnen Spitze aufrecht auf ihrer offenen Handfläche stand. Sie hatte es tatsächlich nicht verbraucht? Sie war das erste Magical Girl, dass sich nicht wie eine gierige Hyäne auf diesen kleinen magischen Lebensspender stürzte, ihn sogar freiwillig einem potenziellen Konkurrenten präsentierte. Und dann die Worte, die ihn beinahe völlig von den Beinen haute:

„Willst du ihn?"

„D-Du gibst ihn mir?", fragte er, woraufhin sie nickte.

„Er hat genug Magie für uns beide. Ich habe mir meinen Teil schon genommen."

 _Ach so, darauf ruht also ihre Großzügigkeit_ , dachte er, sich von dem Schock der freundlichen Geste wieder erholend. „Und was willst du im Gegenzug dafür?"

„Nichts", antwortete Mami mit dem Lächeln einer herzensguten Frau. „Ich war ja schließlich diejenige, die ihr den Gnadenstoß versetzt hat. Eigentlich war es sogar falsch von mir, die Hälfte der Magie für mich zu beanspruchen. Leider aber war es notwendig, da mein Soul Gem beinahe völlig getrübt war. In dieser Stadt verschwinden neuerdings Hexen, sobald ich ihre Spur erfasst habe. Du weißt nicht zufällig etwas darüber?"

 _Kein Wunder, Homura und ich haben schließlich die letzten Tage beinahe pausenlos Jagd auf Hexen gemacht. Wenn ich ihr aber das sage, stellt sie noch mehr Fragen und wird am Ende noch in diese ganze Sache mit involviert. Das wäre äußerst unpraktisch. Aber sie wird mir auch wohl kaum abnehmen, dass ich mit den verschwundenen Hexen nicht zumindest teilweise etwas zu tun hätte. Bleibt mir also nur der graue Pfad zwischen beiden Entscheidungen._

Den innerlichen Monolog abgeschlossen, nickte Shiro zögerlich. „Ja, also was das betrifft, so führt das wohl auf mich zurück. Verzeih. Ich wusste nicht, dass diese Stadt schon das Revier eines Magical Girls war und eigentlich hätte ich auch kein Anrecht auf diesen Grief Seed. Ich komme aus einer kleinen Ortschaft, nicht weit von Kazamino. Und so eine große Stadt, die massig an Grief Seeds abwirft, war einfach zu verlockend. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung."

Er verneigte demütig sein Haupt, wie es ein gebürtiger Japaner entweder zum Gruß, zum Abschied oder eben – wie in diesem Falle – dann tat, wenn ihm etwas aufrichtigen Herzens leidtat. Shiro, in dem Fall, tat sein Handeln weniger leid. Er spekulierte darauf, dass hinter dem großzügigen Wesen, welches Mami zu Tage getragen hatte, auch eine gütige und vergebende Seele stand. Und das Vertrauen in ihre Freundlichkeit sollte nicht unbelohnt bleiben. Mami überreichte ihn den Grief Seed.

„Ich danke dir."

„Wie bereits gesagt", entgegnete Mami, „es ist zur Hälfte auch deine Beute. Eigentlich sogar ganz. Ich sollte diejenige sein, die zu danken hat, dass du nicht erbost darüber bist, dass ich ihm die Hälfte seiner Magie entzogen habe. Ich halte nicht viel von _Revieren_ und die Streitereien um Grief Seeds. Unsere Feinde sind schließlich die Hexen, nicht wahr?"

„Ähm, j-ja richtig." Shiros Gesicht lief heiß an und seine Wangen wurden mit einem Mal knallrot. Dieses schöne Mädchen und ihr reines Herz entzückten gar das seinige. Zu seinem Glück war Sekunden vorher die Dunkelheit der Nacht angebrochen, was die markante Röte ein wenig übertünchte. Er verstaute den Grief Seed in seiner Hosentasche, wandte sich um und verabschiedete sich, als Mamis Worte ihn jedoch inne hielten ließen.

„Wir könnten ja demnächst zusammen auf die Jagd gehen." Sie sprach den Vorschlag so, als wäre es völlig selbstverständlich, wenn zwei Konkurrenten sich zusammentäten.

„Ich …"

 _Fürchte das geht nicht!_

Er zögerte, diesen Gedanken in Worte zu wandeln.

„Lass es mir durch den Kopf gehen."

 _Verdammt!_

Mami strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie schlug beide Hände zusammen und sprach in einem Ausruf der Freude: „Wunderbar."

Sie drehte sich um, beugte sich zu ihrer Tasche hinunter, deren Existenz Shiro erst jetzt realisierte, zückte Stift und Papier hervor, kritzelte etwas auf das leere Blatt und überreichte es ihm dann.

„Was ist das?" Er nahm das kleine Zettelchen an und betrachtete die mit ehrlichem Unwissen die Buchstaben und Zahlen darauf.

„Meine Adresse. Ich gehe für gewöhnlich immer so kurz vor der Abenddämmerung auf die Jagd, also gegen neunzehn oder zwanzig Uhr. Falls du um diese Uhrzeit nicht beschäftigt bist, können wir zusammen auf Patrouille gehen."

„Ah, verstehe. Alles klar." Er verstaute den Zettel in der anderen Tasche seiner Hose, verabschiedete sich und verschwand rasch, bevor ihr noch etwas einfiel, womit sie ihn festhalten konnte.

Sie, ihrerseits, sah ihm begeistert nach, als hätte er ihr bereits die Antwort, welche sie ersehnte, schon gegeben.

Shiro wiederum fand die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht mehr zum Lachen. Es fehlte ihm noch, dass sich zu seinen vielen unsteten Sorgen noch eine weitere hinzugesellte.

„Diese Frauen", murrte er, als er von einem Dach zum nächsten sprang, „die bringen mich noch mal um."


	8. Kapitel 08

**Contiguity Magica**

 **Kapitel 08: Eine Nacht voller Überraschungen**

 _ **Zeit, die wir uns nehmen,**_

 _ **ist Zeit, die uns etwas gibt.**_

 _-Ernst Ferstl_

 **Was unterdessen geschah:**

 _Im Krankenzimmer_

Wollen wir die Uhr noch ein weiteres Mal zurückdrehen, den Abend zum Tage machen und den Schauplatz der Handlung zum letzten Male wechseln.

Denn zu dem Zeitpunkt, da die Sonne endlich die entleerten Wolkenschwaden durchbrochen hatte und Mitakihara wieder in einem lichten Schein des Frühlings badete, der junge Hexer noch ziellos durch das Gewirr aus Menschen irrte und jede der jungen, uns bekannten Damen sich ihr gestellten Aufgabe nachgegangen ist, fand ein Mädchen bislang in nur sehr knappen und ereignislosen Worten ihre Erwähnung. Unter der Lawine der gewichtigen Geschehnisse begraben und verschollen, aber nicht vergessen, wollen wir sie nun wohlbehalten bergen und wärmen und auch ihr ein wenig an Beachtung zukommen lassen. Denn schließlich und endlich hatte das arme Ding nichts für ihre jetzige Situation gekonnt. Und wenn das ihr gegebene Interesse geheuchelt ist, verdient sie es zumindest wohl, dass sie nicht nur in einer mitleidigen Erwähnung Dritter, ihre Rolle zu diesem Moment der Geschichte ausübt.

Der Tag war von einer zermürbenden Ruhe geprägt. Madoka hatte, weil die Matratze zu hart und das Bettzeug zu steif, die Umgebung zu ungewohnt und die Gedanken so unstetig blieben, in der verregneten Nacht den erholsamen Schlaf missen müssen. Letzterer Grund ließ sie im Geiste immer dieselbe Frage wiederholen: Was war passiert? Was hatte sich in diesem kurzen Zeitraum, welcher zwischen dem Moment der Verabschiedung Hitomis und dem des Erwachens auf dem kühlen Fußboden lag, nur so schlimmes ereignet? Warum wusste sie nicht einmal mehr, dass sie mit Sayaka den Musikladen betreten hatte und warum sie ihn so plötzlich und ohne scheinbaren Grund verließ? Es nagte an des Mädchens gequälten Verstand, dass sie auf diese Erinnerung keinen Zugriff hatte. Wie bei einem Computer, der ein Passwort für das Abrufen einer Datei verlangte, das von Vorneherein nicht von ihr festgelegt wurde. Und es grub die ernste Sorge, man könne sie für unzurechnungsfähig erklären, viele Furchen zwischen den Brauen.

Madoka richtete sich im Bette auf. Beide Hände führte sie zum Kopf, wobei die Finger wie das Gezweig der Baumwipfel in einer Winternacht zitterten. Dabei ertastete sie jenes einzige Überbleibsel dieses unvorstellbar großen Mysteriums. Das laute Prasseln des draußen vorherrschenden Regenfalls vermengte sich mit dem ungewissen Dunkel des Raumes, dem ein unverständliches Geflüster entkam. Vielleicht mochte es nur die Einbildung sein, vielleicht mochte sich doch etwas in dem Schwarz verbergen, dass sie scharf beobachtete und sie jeder Fröhlichkeit beraubte, welche dieses liebenswürdig Mädchen einst so fein schraffierte. Aber es brachte sie der Frage näher, die sie, ohne ihr Wissen, zu einer eigentlichen Krankheit pervertierte, dadurch, dass sie sich zu sehr sorgte:

War sie noch die Herrin ihrer eigenen Sinne?

Zur Mittagsstunde hatte es an ihrer Tür geklopft. Madoka war etwa vor einer halbe Stunde von ihrer mehrschichtigen Untersuchung wieder auf ihr Zimmer zurückgebracht worden. Nur eine halbe Stunde, die das melancholische Kopfdrama von einem blütenverregneten Frühlingstag unter klarem Himmel trennte. Die Tür wurde langsam aufgestoßen; der freudige Anblick für Madoka trat ein.

„Guten Morgen, Madoka!", grüßte Sayaka in einem Ton, der die kargen Wände des Raumes mit munteren Farben sprenkelte. Das aufgeweckte Gesicht hüllte das Zimmer selbst in ein helleres Licht, als das der Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien.

Gleich nach ihr trat Hitomi ein, die gleich die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Wir haben doch schon Mittag, Sayaka-san", sagte Hitomi mit einem zierlichen Lächeln auf den Wangen.

Beide traten sie an das Krankenbett heran. Madoka richtete sich sogleich auf, legte beide Hände auf den Schoß und musterte die beiden mit einem Strahlen in den Augen, als hätte sie ihre zwei liebsten Freundinnen seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.

„Wie geht es dir, Madoka-san?"

„Viel besser, jetzt wo ihr hier seid, Hitomi. Es macht mich wirklich glücklich, dass ihr mich besuchen kommt."

Madoka strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ist doch selbstredend", sagte Sayaka. Mit den Händen in ihre Hüften gestemmt, das Kinn stolz erhoben und die Brust gerade heraus gestreckt, stand sie da wie eine strahlende Heldin, die ein goldener Schein ausleuchtete.

Hitomi blieb dagegen mehr ihrer natürlichen Körperhaltung treu, schnappte sich einen der zwei freien Stühle und gesellte sich zu Madoka ans Bett. „Und dir fehlt auch wirklich nichts weiter?", fragte sie, einer besorgten Schwester gleich.

Madoka machte eine verneinende Kopfbewegung.

„Und die Untersuchung? Hast du die schon hinter dir?"

„Ja."

„Haben sie schon gesagt, wann du die Ergebnisse bekommst?"

Madoka legte legte den Zeigefinger aufs Kinn und zog eine nachdenkliche Schnute. „Der Arzt meinte, die Auswertung würde etwa einen halben, bis einen ganzen Tag in Anspruch nehmen. Ich würde das Ergebnis erst frühstens heute Abend mitgeteilt bekommen, spätestens aber morgen früh."

„Also im Prinzip das, was er schon gestern prophezeit hat", meinte Sayaka.

„Ja."

„Was hast du, Madoka-san?"

Hitomi war dieser kurze doch eindeutige Ansatz von Kummer nicht entgangen, welcher Madokas niedliches Gesicht schon einige Stunden zuvor so verzerrt hatte. Und obgleich Madoka sich die größte Mühe damit gab, sich nicht in die Auffälligkeit ihres, von Sorgen geplagten Verstandes zu verirren, so brachte es dieses arme Mädchen doch nicht zustande, den verruchten Gedanken ein Gesicht zu verweigern. Gedanken, mit denen sie sich schon seit Beginn dieses Tages malträtierte. Dem Mädchen war gar fürchterlich nach weinen zumute. Doch sie wollte stark bleiben, eine falsche Maske aufsetzen, ihre Freundinnen nicht mit diesen persönlichen Problemen zu belasten, ihnen nicht das Lächeln verwehren, wie es dieser vermeidliche Schicksalsschlag mit Madoka getan hat. Denn war man nur nahe genug an dem Quell der Qualen, war jeder Mensch eine Geisel seiner Essenz und fühlte das Pflichtgefühl an seiner Ethik zerren, gefälligst mit zu trauern. Das wollte Madoka Hitomi und Sayaka nicht aufbürden. Gleichzeitig war es für so ein ehrliches Kind schwer, ein trügerisches Bild vor das eigene Antlitz zu errichten, gleich dem Grunde, dass es dem eigenen Schutz oder dem der ihr naheliegenden Menschen dient.

Diese Verzweiflung, kaum das sie länger als vier Sekunden währte, verleitete Sayaka zu einem Handeln, welches ganz und gar typisch für sie war. Sie gesellte sich zu Madoka aufs Bett – mehr dass sie am Rande der Matratze platz nahm –, ergriff die, von Schwermut ins Zittern gebrachte Hände und kam ihrem Gesicht unbeschreiblich nahe. Zwei Welten, eine von Zuversicht und Leben, die andere von Trübsinn und Verzagtheit bevölkert. „Bleib ganz ruhig und mach dir keine Gedanken darum, was kommen wird oder was sein könnte. Du bist ein kerngesundes Mädchen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nichts negatives feststellen werden."

„Denkst du das wirklich?"

„Na, ich würde es nicht sagen, wenn ich nicht selbst daran glauben würde."

Und so wie sie es sagte, glaubte Madoka ihr auch. Denn es brauchte für sie nicht viel mehr als diese Worte, gesprochen von ihrer besten Freundin, um die, von ernsten Gedanken durchzogenen Furchen wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Als Hitomi dieses einträchtige Verhältnis der beiden von ihrem Platz aus beobachtete und ihre gelähmte Zunge stumme Äußerungen tätigte, die aus gemeinen Vorurteilen gegen das gleichgeschlechtliche Begier bestanden und für diese Zeit der Welt, auf einen sehr spröden Familienstammbaum zurückschließen ließ, welcher seine Wurzeln noch bis tief ins Mittelalter grub, blieb sie doch schweigsam ihren Freundinnen gegenüber. Es war ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr als eine reine Vermutung, die sie händeringend abzutun versuchte, sich aber später noch zu einem Laubfeuer in einem dicht bewachsenen Wald entwickeln würde. Und diese züngelnden Flammen würden das Laub abgrasen, das Holz verkohlen den Boden sängen und am Ende ein Aschefeld hinter sich lassen.

Aber bis zu diesem Tag, sollte erst einmal der Abend des heutigen als Vorreiter für das selige Bündnis der drei Mädchen dienen. Madoka lachte über Sayakas plumpen Witze und Hitomi wartete gelegentlich mit noch plumperen auf; welche, die man einem Mädchen ihrer Zunft kaum zugetraut hätte. Und bis zum Erhalt des lang garenden Ergebnisses, vor dem Madoka sich winselnd und duckend, wie vor einem Blitzschlag unter die Decke verkroch, sollte sie kaum mehr einen Moment erhalten, um glücklich und unbeschwert zu sein …

wie es ein Kind eigentlich immer sein sollte.

 **Bis zum Abend:**

 _Shiro_

Wie ein junger Spatz, der nach jedem Flügelschlag die Sicherheit eines stabilen Astes aufsuchte, so war auch Shiro von einem Dach zum anderen unterwegs. Im Dickicht des schwarzen Himmels, fernab der unter ihm des vorherrschenden Lichtmeeres aus Laternen, Autoscheinwerfern und der Belichtung in den Zimmer der Häuser, musste er sich nicht darum sorgen, von Passanten entdeckt zu werden. Was ihn aber nicht davor bewahrte, dass sich seine Gedanken nicht um das neugewonnene Problem drehten. Das Lichterspiel unter ihm verwuchs zu einem einzigen diffusen Bild, jenes wie ein Schiff bei hohen Wellengang kippte. Zeitgleich machten seine Glieder Anstalten, seinem Willen ungehorsam zu werden. Die Beine bogen sich nach jedem weiteren Sprung. Das Gefühl, sie könnten jeden Moment wie Holz zerbersten, zwangen ihn auf einem der flachen Dächer halt zu machen, um zu verschnaufen. Dabei nutzte er die Gelegenheit, sich noch einmal alles Wichtige durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Denn nachher würde er nicht mehr die Zeit haben, sich eine eigene Wahrheit zu erschwindeln.

„Gut, um die Sache noch einmal bis hierhin durchzugehen, damit ich mich auch ja nicht verplappere: Homura weiß nichts von dem wahren Existenzgrund der Hexer. Was gut ist, denn andernfalls würde sie mich mit ihren Kugeln torpedieren. Was habe ich ihr noch verheimlicht? – Ach ja! Ich gebäre Hexen. Ha, na das darf ich auf keinen Fall loswerden."

Die Stimmung des jungen Mannes war, angesichts der momentanen Situation, eine entspannte, gar heitere. Die Ermüdungserscheinungen und die etwas verfahrene Lage, an die das neue Magical Girl nicht ganz unschuldig, aber nicht hauptschuldig war, ließ er sich, als hätte er in den vielen Jahren seines Lebens eine Routine für sein schelmisches Lächeln entwickelt, nicht anmerken. Stattdessen schüttelte er schwungvoll die Beine aus, um sich wieder eines Gefühl des munteren Lebens in ihnen zu erwirken und setzte unterdessen sein doch ernstes Denken fort. Natürlich verpackte er auch hier jeden Gedanken in einen Monolog. Denn hier, wo ihn weder ein Mensch hören, noch erreichen konnte, fühlte er sich ungestört und laut denken fiel ihm offenkundig leichter, als in sich versunken zu sinnieren.

„Soweit das. Das sollte nicht im Einklang mit dem Problem stehen, welches gerade die verfahrene Situation zu verantworten hat. Zum einen habe ich Homura erklärt, dass es einem Hexer unmöglich wäre, eine Hexe ausfindig zu machen, geschweige denn ihr Reich ohne ihr Wohlwollen zu betreten. Da hab ich vielleicht wieder schneller geredet, als gedacht, sollte mich aber keine Mühen kosten, es zu erklären. Die Wahrheit lässt sich schließlich immer leichter sprechen, auch wenn sie nicht für jeden gut zu wissen ist. Von der Suche nach dem einen Mädchen – Herr und Himmel, jetzt ist mir doch ihr Name entfallen – über die Vernichtung der Hexe, brauche ich keinen Teppich aus Lügenmustern legen, um das wahre Ereignis unsichtbar zu halten."

Er seufzte.

„Wie allerdings erkläre ich nun dieses andere Mädchen – Teufel, wieso entfallen mir gerade die ganzen Namen? Ah, Mami Tomoe, richtig! Sie hat ungefragt den Grief Seed mit der Trübe ihres Soul Gems geladen. Ihre Worte darauf ,Er hat genug Magie für uns beideʻ, lässt den Schluss zu, dass ein Magical Girl weiß, wie viel ein Grief Seed an Verfänglichkeit aufnehmen kann. Folglich wird Homura in der Lage sein zu wissen, dass dieses schwarze Ei bereits zweckentfremdet wurde. Die Geheimhaltung des Aufeinandertreffens mit diesem Mädchen und mir lässt sich also nur unter einer unmöglichen Bedingung einrichten."

Und er glitt mit der Hand in die Hosentasche, aus der er die Beute hervorholte.

„Ich muss den Grief Seed loswerden. Das wäre nicht schwer, schließlich brauche ich ihn nur zu zerdrücken. Allerdings", warf er ein, „ich bin sehr geschwächt; sowohl durch die Hexengeburt, als auch durch den Kampf mit jener Fluchbringerin. Wenn ich nicht bald an Magie komme, so verende ich garantiert. Und wie ich Homura kennengelernt habe, will sie sicherlich wissen, warum ich so katastrophal zugerichtet bin. Und welche Antwort könnte ich ihr diesbezüglich geben, wenn ich das einzige Beweisstück beseitige? So Homura also wirklich in der Lage ist zu erkennen, ob der Grief Seed schon von einem geschwächten Soul Gem genährt wurde, bleibt mir keine andere Alternative, als von der Begegnung mit dieser Mami zu berichten. Es führt wohl wirklich nur das Glück an diese Unbequemlichkeit vorbei."

Und mit einem letzten Seufzer glitt das todbringende Kleinod zurück in die Tasche. Obwohl seine Beine immer noch träge und leicht schmerzend, biss er die Zähne zusammen und setzte seinen Weg über die Dächer fort. Recht bald schon erhob sich aus der Ferne der kolossale Bau, welchen er als Ziel anstrebte. Weiter davor, auf einem der umliegenden Häuser nämlich, konnte er einen vom unteren Licht bestrahlten Schatten ausmachen, aus dem, als er sich diesem gut angenähert hatte, seine Partnerin Homura Akemi hervorging. So wie er sie verlassen, fand er sie auch wieder vor: Sitzend und das Gesicht dem Krankenhaus zugewandt.

Shiro landete auf dem ebenen Verbindungsstück des Daches, welches die vier abgeschrägten Seiten miteinander verband und prustete erschöpft durch die Nasenlöcher aus.

„Das hat aber ganz schön lange gedauert", waren Homuras Begrüßungsworte. Und obwohl sie sich bereits eine Antwort zusammensetzen konnte, fragte sie ihn: „Hast du Sayaka Miki ausfindig machen können?"

„Immer wieder eine Freude, den fürsorglichen Ton in deiner Stimme zu hören", erwiderte er schnippisch und stützte sich gleich auf seinen Beinen ab. So wie er da stand, schwer atmend, das Gesicht totenbleich und die Stirn perlglänzend, hätte man dem Trugschluss erliegen können, er wäre den halben Nachmittag, bis zur jetzigen Stunde, um sein Leben gerannt.

Homura, die durch das erschöpfte Seufzen misstrauisch ihre Blicke in seine Richtung lenkte, offenbarte für einen kurzen Moment der Verwunderung eine gefühlvolle Seite, welche Shiro bisher noch nicht an ihr betrachten durfte. Eilig sprang sie auf, hielt auf ihn zu und half ihm mit leichten Nachdruck dabei, sich zu setzen. Die Sorgenfalten verblassten so rasch wie Tinte im Wasser und an ihrer Stelle traten die altgewohnten Züge hervor, die sich mit dem reizlosen analysieren von Symptomen einer Ärztin mischten.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Hab mich mit ein paar Typen gekloppt. Ja, war ganz interessant, mal drei frechen Männern, die ungebührlich über Frauen herziehen, mal ordentlich die Zahnreihe um zehn Zentimeter nach innen zu verschieben. Und danach hab ich gejoggt."

Schweigen.

„Glaubst du auch nur irgendetwas davon?"

„Nicht ein Wort."

„Ja, das hätte mich auch gewundert. Na ja, bevor ich meine verbliebene Energie noch in weiteres, sinnentleertes Gebrabbel tilge, lass es mich dir einfach zeigen."

Hierauf zog er den Grief Seed aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Homura hin. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach diesem aus, zögerte erst einen Moment, als würde sie einen Stromstoß erwarten und nahm ihn schließlich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an. Auf das Kleinod mit Erstaunen, auf Shiro mit Verärgerung. Wo sie das, dem Fluche ausgetriebene Ei auf seine Echtheit kontrollierte, machte sie Shiro, wie auf einem Richterstuhl thronend, böse Augen.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst und du kannst dir den anklagenden Blick sparen. Ich hab´s niemandem entwendet. Und ganz sicher habe ich kein Magical Girl umgebracht, um das Ding an mich zu bringen, falls du gerade auch diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen hast."

Darauf gab sie keine Erwiderung.

„Oh Himmel, du hast gerade wirklich gedacht, ich hätte ein Mädchen für den Grief Seed kalt gemacht, oder?"

„War es denn nicht so?"

„Nein!", widersprach er böse. „Das du das überhaupt von mir denkst, Teufel noch eins!"

„Gut. Dann erzähl mir doch mal, wo du ihn her hast."

Und das tat er. Er berichtete in einer kurzen doch detaillierten Fassung, was sich alles während des Nachmittags ereignet hatte. Von der vermeidlichen Suche nach Sayaka, die er bei dem Anwesen der Shizukis startete, über das zufällig ausgewählte Opfer einer Hexe, bis zum Kampf mit eben jener, aus welchem er als Sieger mit der Beute hervorging.

„Eine nette Geschichte", kommentierte Homura, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Allerdings, unglaubwürdig. Hattest du mir nicht erzählt, dass du eigenständig keine Hexen jagen kannst? Erzähl mir nicht, du wärst plötzlich doch in der Lage dazu."

„Ehrlich", erwiderte Shiro mit einer unschuldigen Miene, „ich bin ebenso überrascht, wie du misstrauisch bist. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich die unsichtbare Wand, die den Eingang zum Bannkreis umgibt, gebrochen und in das Reich einer Hexe ohne fremde Hilfe eindringen konnte."

„So so, ohne fremde Hilfe." In Homuras Stimme ruhte der Argwohn.

Er nickte. Da er die Erwähnung Mami Tomoes bewusst und geplant nicht in seine Erzählung mit eingebunden, hatte er die Hoffnung, die nächste Frage würde Homura nicht über die Lippen wandern. Doch alleine der Blick, mit welchem sie das Hexenei in ihrer Hand betrachtete, ließ die Quelle dieses Wunschdenkens schnell versickern.

„Und wer hat dann den Grief Seed benutzt?"

„Was meinst du?", erwiderte er mit meisterlich gespielten Unwissen.

„Er hat bereits Schmutz aufgesammelt. Das warst ja wohl nicht auch du, so zugerichtet, wie du bist."

 _Ja_ , _das habe ich mir gedacht._ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Den Magical Girls ist also wirklich die erstaunliche Fähigkeit zu eigen, einen bereits benutzten Grief Seed von einem unbenutzten zu unterscheiden. Da habe ich mich doch zu sehr wie ein blinder Optimist auf die Hoffnung gestützt._ Diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf abgeschlossen, entgegnete er dann:

„Tja, dir kann man wohl nichts vormachen. Leider, so muss ich gestehen, habe ich auf der Jagd das Gefahrenrisiko, einem Magical Girl zu begegnen, welches mindestens ebenso sehr nach dem Grief Seed trachtet, wie ich, kläglich unterschätzt. Und du kannst es dir schon sicherlich denken, ich bin einem dieser Magical Girls begegnet."

Über Homura legte sich der Schleier einer düsteren Vorahnung. „Wem?"

„Ihr Name ist, so sie mich nicht angelogen hat, Mami Tomoe. Ein ziemlich – hey, alles in Ordnung?"

Homura Akemi hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Eine Böe stieg auf und das Mädchen entfaltete ihre schwarzen Flügel – so taufte Shiro ihr Haar, das sich des Nachts, wenn Licht und Schatten die von der unteren Mitte gespaltenen Enden, welche die einzigen Zeugen ihrer einst geflochtenen Zöpfe waren, beschienen und der Wind es wie Papier wellte.

„Mami Tomoe", wisperte sie nachdenklich. Die Winkel des Mundes zogen die Lippen in einer gebogenen Form nach unten, während die Augen sich, wie von Missgunst beseelt, verengten. Dann wandte sie sich auf einem Absatz um. Ihr Haar schwang nachträglich hinterher, was ihr das überlegene Abbild einer Göttin verlieh. „Das muss nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes sein."

Diese Aussage machten Shiro sprachlos vor Erstaunen. Er wusste nicht, wie diese Mahlzeit verdauen, hatte er doch mit einigem gerechnet. Von Vorwürfen, über eine Strafe, war er nahezu jedes mögliche und unmögliche Szenario im Geiste durchgegangen. Aber … dass Homura selbst in einer solchen Situation noch einen Vorteil versicherte, das hätte er sich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorzustellen gewagt.

„Verwirrt?", fragte sie.

Er bestätigte mit einer Kopfbewegung. „In vielerlei Hinsicht. Deiner Reaktion entnehme ich, dass du sie gut kennst. Was mich zu folgender Frage führt: Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass es neben dir noch ein anderes Magical Girl in dieser Stadt gibt? In diesem Fall wäre ich nämlich vorsichtiger bei der Jagd gewesen."

„Ich bezweifle", meinte Homura mit weiser Voraussicht, „dass der Verlauf deiner eigenmächtigen Handlung anders ausgegangen wäre. Es sei denn, du hättest in Anbetracht der neugewonnenen Erkenntnis darauf verzichtet, der Frau zu helfen; was vielleicht möglich gewesen wäre, denn ich weiß nicht, wie du so tickst und in wie weit deine Bereitschaft, anderen zu helfen, sich mit deinen eigenen Motiven überschneiden. Außerdem hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass du selbstständig auf Hexenjagd gehen würdest. Genug Gründe für diese Annahme, hast du selber hervorgebracht. Und zu guter Letzt war es auch mein Ziel, vermeidbaren Komplikationen zu entgehen."

„,Vermeidbare Komplikationenʻ? Interessante Worte. Magst du mir einige belegbare Beispiele dafür geben, was für Komplikationen diese äußerst nützliche Information für unsere Sache hervorgebracht hätte?"

„Die da wären?", verlangte Shiro aufgebracht zu erfahren.

Homura schien für einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment schrecklich frustriert. Dann legte sich ein neuer Anstrich über kalte, berechnende Fassade und sie antwortete: „Mami und ich pflegen eine komplizierte Vergangenheit, die sich von Monat zu Monat wiederholte. Je nach meinen Entscheidungen war sie mir etwa freundlich oder feindlich gesinnt. In dieser Zeitperiode wollte ich sie meiden, so gut es eben ging. Ich bin schließlich mit ihrem Jagdmuster vertraut, weiß wann sie wo welche Hexe jagen wird. Daraus habe ich uns einen effizienten und erfolgversprechenden Zeitplan aufgestellt. Wir haben uns die Hexen geschnappt, die ich kannte und von denen ich wusste, wo sie dann und wann zu finden sind. Gleichzeitig sind wir Mami immer erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen. Wenn Walpurgisnacht eingetroffen wäre, hätte es keine Zeit für Fragen oder Misstrauen gegeben. Wir hätten unsere Kräfte in friedlicher Eintracht einen und, nach Beseitigung der Bedrohung, jede wieder ihrer Wege gehen können."

„Erfolgversprechend?", fragte Shiro, der in ein hyänenartiges Gelächter ausgebrochen war. „Du misst deiner Kalkulationen für das Risiko gerade erstaunlich viel an positiver Resonanz bei, werte Akemi Homura. War das, was im Einkaufszentrum vorgefallen, etwa auch kalkuliert?"

Homura schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Nein. Mein Ziel galt Kyubey. Das eine Hexe auftauchen würde, hatte ich weder gewusst, noch erwartet."

„Das ist echt gut." Er wischte sich mit seinem Finger über sein amüsiert tränendes Lid, wohl wissend, dass er sie auf diese Art nur ihren Zorn erregte. „Was hättest du getan, hätte sie uns gesehen? Wir, die wir über dem Leichnam Kyubeys laut gellend einen Grief Seed in der Hand hielten, während weiter daneben ein bewusstloses Mädchen wie Tod läge?"

Homura Akemi, die stets darauf achtete, Beherrscht und rational zu agieren, konnte auf diese Bemerkung beobachtet werden, wie sie damit kämpfte, ihre Fassung zu wahren. „Habe ich dich nicht dafür auf Madoka aufpassen lassen?", erwiderte sie mit einer wahrnehmbaren Schärfe in der Stimme. „Damit eben gerade das nicht passiert? Was aber hast du getan? Sie aus den Augen gelassen. Wir konnten froh sein, das kein größerer Schaden aus dieser missgünstigen Lage entstanden war. Und was passiert heute, nur einen Tag später? Du hast schon wieder außerhalb deines Aufgabenbereiches agiert und du hast Mami Tomoe auf dich aufmerksam gemacht."

Resigniertes Schweigen und ein schuldbewusstes aber der Reue fremdes Gesicht war zutage getreten. Der Stich der Wahrheit, welcher ihren Lippen zu seinem Leidwesen nur allzu oft entwich, füllten seine bleichen Wangen mit dem Rot der Scham und des Zorns. Denn Kritik war dem jungen Manne so lieb, wie ein Dorn im Finger oder ein Krampf in den Waden.

„Nun", meinte sie, nach einem Moment andächtiger Stille, „wie ich aber bereits sagte, ist die Lage nicht völlig aussichtslos. Sie könnte uns vielleicht sogar von Nutzen sein."

„Ach, tut sie das?", erstaunte er erneut, obgleich dieser abermals optimistischen Aussage.

„Ja. Ausschlaggebend dafür, dass Madoka und Sayaka mit Kyubey einen Pakt eingingen, waren unter anderem Mamis einflussreiche und motivierende Worte. Sayaka trachtet danach eine Heldin der Gerechtigkeit zu werden und Madoka … sie …" Homura senkte in einem schwachen Moment, da sie über dieses ihr so kostbare Mädchen nachdachte, ihr Haupt und es war ein zögerlicher Anflug von Bitterkeit und Trauer in ihren Zügen zu vernehmen. „Sie ist eine herzensgute Person. Sie will einfach nur helfen. Und … besonders sein."

 _Eine Friedensträchtige, eine Heldin und eine herzliche Samariterin, mhm_ , dachte Shiro und spreizte die Mundwinkel zu einem weiteren schamlosen Grinsen, mit dem er sich an einem geschmacklosen Witz erfreute. _Das magische Trio-Infertile._

Homura, der dieses, an eine Debilität erinnernde Freudenstrahlen nicht entging, zog die Augenbrauen zu einem verächtlichen Ausdruck zusammen. „Findest du das witzig?"

„Nein nein, ach wo denkst du hin", wehrte Shiro ab und herrschte die eigenwilligen Winkel seines Mundes zu einer neutraleren Miene an. „Also, was dir vorschwebt, ist, dass ich Mami von den beiden fernhalte … während ich zeitgleich dasselbe mit Kyubey tue, verstehe ich das in soweit richtig?"

Homura bestätigte, er seufzte.

„Das wird schwer", lachte er zweifelnd. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist. Wenn Goldglöckchen herausfindet, was ich wirklich bin, könnte das zu ernsthaften Problemen führen."

„Ja, dieses Risiko lässt sich nicht ganz ausschließen", gab Homura zurück. „Aber du kanntest um die Gefahr, als du dich entschlossen hattest, dich mit mir zu verbünden."

„Sicherlich. Aber mir war nicht klar, dass ich, um Zahnarzt zu sein, erst einmal meinen Kopf in das Maul einer Löwin stecken müsste."

„Eine sehr schön gewählte Metapher", erwiderte Homura der Gefühlsregung eines Eisblocks. „Lass mich auf diesem Argument eine Gegenmetapher aufbauen. Denn warst du es nicht, der im Zuge seines Freigangs den Entschluss gefasst hatte, die Sicherheit des Geheges zu verlassen, um Jagd auf Freiwild zu machen, anstatt auf die Fütterung zu warten? Und nun findet sich der listige Fuchs in der Höhle dieser Löwin wieder, die ihm nun den Ausgang versperrt. Tja, der schlaue Fuchs hat nicht bedacht, dass auch andere Tiere über einen gewissen Intellekt verfügen."

Über die glatte weiße Stirn legte sich eine Reihe grober, dunkler Vertiefungen. Es war bislang das erste Mal, dass Homura, die sowieso schon redegewandt war, auf seine Weise der Verständigung zurückgriff. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie, dass er nur auf diese Art Kritik an sich üben ließ, denn er wusste kein Gegenargument mehr vorzubringen. Keines zumindest, dass Bestand haben würde.

Sie verlegte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, ließ die andere an dem dünnen Arm wie ein Gewicht an einem Seil baumeln und besah ihn mit einem Ausdruck, der trockener nicht sein konnte.

„Ich sehe trotzdem nicht", begann er dann von Neuem, „wieso ich sie von den Mädchen fernhalten soll. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Kyubey ihr von Madoka und Sayaka berichtet hat. Zumal ich beide nicht zur selben Zeit überwachen kann."

„Das steht auch nicht zur Debatte, denn ich bin auch noch da. Aber wir können sehr wohl verhindern, dass die drei zufällig in Kontakt geraten. Wir gehen schließlich alle auf dieselbe Schule, was die Gefahr enorm macht. Sollten die beiden dann noch zufällig einer Hexe in die Arme laufen und Mami zufällig des Weges kommen, würde der Plan ins Wanken geraten."

„Das sind mir doch zu viele Zufälle. Sei ehrlich, ist es nur reine Spekulation oder weißt du mehr, als du mir gerade verraten willst?"

Homura musste hierauf nichts erwidern. Wie einer Matrone, die ihr Leben dem Machtkampf gegen die hoheitlichen Würdenträger widmete, war auch Homura die besondere Gabe zu eigen, mit ihrer Körpergeste, den Zügen ihres schönen, glatten Gesichtes und dem tief dringenden Augenpaar, ganze Bände zu sprechen, die an Argumenten selten auf würdige Konkurrenz trafen. Letztere waren wohl nicht nur Schön wie der Nachthimmel, sondern auch respekteinflößend gleich der Gefahren hinter diesem bezaubernden Schleier. Dagegen waren Shiros helle braune Augen kaum mehr, als ein Erdhügel, eine Ansammlung von Schmutzpartikel. Sein Schwert mochten die Worte schärfen, doch ihre Waffe war die Erfahrung, zusammengetragen aus vorangegangenen Entwicklungen. Homura hatte gelernt, dass der Mensch sich – mehr, als vor allem anderen – vor dem Unbekannten fürchtete. Und sie hatte aufgehört ein Mensch zu sein. Was aber war sie dann?

„Ach verdammt", seufzte er resigniert, „ich sehe schon, es macht keinen Sinn, dagegen weiter zu argumentieren, ganz gleich, was ich sage."

Er stemmte eine Hand gegen das Bein, während er sich mit der anderen am Hinterkopf kratzte. Das er bei Mami nicht nur eine, sondern gleich zwei falsche Angaben gemacht, sich ihr als der Magical Boy Kei Tsumoya präsentiert hatte, wollte er seiner Partnerin nicht unbedingt erzählen. Er fürchtete, er würde nur ihr Misstrauen erregen, wenn er ihr dies eingestünde. Immerhin, er schätzte jetzt schon, dass sie von ihm als einen notorischen Lügner dachte. Er erhob sich, schwerfällig wie ein müder Bär, und sagte:

„Bevor ich mich aber jetzt als Doppelagent versuche, bitte ich dich, meinen Energievorrat aufzustocken."

Diese Bitte nickte sie ab. Sie fasste in ihre Rocktasche, holte den Soul Gem hervor, hielt ihn Shiro hin und konzentrierte sich auf die Übertragung ihres Magieflusses auf den seinen. Es war für ein versiertes Magical Girl keine schwierige Aufgabe, mit dem kleinen magischen Artefakt Magie auf fremde Objekte oder von lebendem Gewebe überzogene Körper zu wirken. Doch je nachdem, was sie mit dieser Magie anzurichten gedachten, entleerte sich der Soul Gem seiner Brillianz und wurde zusehends trüber, bis sich erste schwarze Flecken zeigten, deren Ausbreitung, wie Tinte in einem Wasserglas ähnlich, voranschritt. Dies passierte auch so gerade, als Homura mit der Wiederherstellung von Shiros Lebensenergie endigte und erschöpft zusammensackte.

„Homura!"

Noch bevor ihre Knie die Ziegel des Daches berührten, stützte er sie und half ihr langsam runter.

„Das …", sagte sie erschöpft, „kam unerwartet."

Den Grief Seed, der sich noch immer in ihrer nun zittrigen Hand befand, nahm sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und führte ihn langsam an den Soul Gem heran, bis sich beide Kleinode sanft berührten. Die schwarze Perle saugte begierig nach der Finsternis im Inneren des Soul Gems, wie ein Baby an der Brust der Mutter. Der natürliche Drang schnell heranzuwachsen, war in jedem Lebewesen fest verankert. Und einem Grief Seed, der nicht mehr als ein gereinigtes Hexenei war, verlangte es unersättlich nach noch mehr Finsternis, um auf bald als neuer Fluch auf die Welt losgelassen zu werden.

Homura atmete noch einmal tief durch, erhob sich dann zusammen mit Shiro, dessen Fürsorge für sie wieder verschwunden war und betrachtete die schwarze Perle. „Den müssen wir schleunigst entsorgen, wenn wir nicht wollen, das sich der ganze Spuk mit der Hexe wiederholt."

„Gebt ihn einfach mir", hörten die beiden plötzlich eine ihnen sehr vertraute Stimme und blickten zur gleichen Zeit zu der Stelle, an welcher sie sie ausmachten. „Ein so gut genährter Grief Seed ist ein willkommenes Geschenk für die Erhaltung unseres Universums."

„Inkubator", sagte Homura, mit dem düsteren Versprechen eines grausamen Todes in ihrer Stimme.

„Das optimale Haustier", sagte Shiro, dessen Laune mit der neugewonnenen Energie angestiegen war. „Er kann Kunststücke, er kann reden und er ist sofort zur Stelle, wenn´s Fresschen gibt."

Er stierte in erwartungsvoller Hoffnung, ihre Mundwinkel würden sich zumindest in einem schmalen Grade hochwärts bewegen, zu Homura. Die aber betrachtete nur das schwarze Ei, das eine bedrohliche Aura auszustrahlen begonnen hatte und sich somit gezwungen sah, seiner Bitte zu folgen und warf sie es in seine Richtung. Eine zweisekündige akrobatische Einlage seitens Kyubey begann damit, dass er sich mit einem Satz in die Höhe beförderte und den Flug des Kleinods mit den Pfoten abfing. Darauf trat er diesen, als er eine Drehung nach hinten und zurück zum Boden vollzog, in einer geraden Bahn den Himmel entgegen, landete und sich der weiße Kern seiner roten eiförmigen Bemalung auf dem Rücken wie eine Rollklappe öffnete. Das Hexenei sank im Sturzflug auf ihn zu und verschwand in eben dieser Öffnung, die der Inhalt eines unbekannten Lagers wurde. Die Öffnung versiegelte sich und er kratzte sich mit der Hinterpfote übers Ohr, als sei dies eine unbedeutende, alltägliche Handlung gewesen.

Shiro aber war begeistert von dem, was er da sah und klatschte fasziniert in die Hände. „Hui, na das war doch mal ein aufwendiges aber cooles Kunststück. Machst du das immer, wenn´s Fresschen gibt? Ich möchte fast nur aus diesem Grund Grief Seeds sammeln."

Auf diese Aussage folgte einer Erwiderung des Aliens, wie er es noch nie zuvor von ihm gesehen hatte. Kyubey legte sich mit dem Rücken längs über die Kacheln, wand den kleinen Körper einem Tier gleich, dass sich eines grausamen Juckreizes zu erwehren versuchte und behielt dasselbe unschuldige und doch nichtssagende Gesicht bei, welches ihm so eigen war.

Homura ballte die zwei Hände zu Fäusten. Ihre Nägel gruben sich in das dünne Fleisch der Handflächen. Zwar nicht fest genug, um die Haut zu durchbohren und die Lebensessenz aus dieser schmalen Öffnung raus zu quetschen, aber auch nicht Sanft genug, als das ihre Hände davon nicht zittern mochten. Kyubeys nämliche Sorglosigkeit gegenüber den beiden jungen Menschen, welche ihm auf drastische Weise zu verstehen gaben, dass es in ihrer Gegenwart nur eine bedingte Sicherheit für ihn gab, bedeutete in einer Sprache, die Homura selbst nur all zu gut sprach, dass er mit einem weiteren Anliegen zu ihnen gekommen war. Und gleich, dass ihr Gesicht von der Eiseskälte einer Tundra bestrichen, war es dem Hexer an ihrer Seite dennoch aufgefallen, dass sie im Inneren wie ein dampfender Kessel über eine prasselnden Feuer brodelte.

„Willst du mit der Frage nicht herausrücken?", fragte sie dann schließlich in einem kalten, fast mechanischem Tone.

Hierauf beendete das Alien, was auch immer es da tat, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und lenkte die roten runden Augen auf das Magical Girl. „Erstaunlich", sagte es. „Du weißt also, wofür ich unter anderem hier bin?"

„Du willst wissen, was unsere Beweggründe sind, dass wir dich daran hindern, mit Madoka Kaname und Sayaka Miki einen Pakt zu schließen."

„Akemi Homura, du weißt wirklich zu faszinieren", nickte er ihr anerkennend zu.

 _Nur, solange man die Hintergründe nicht kennt_ , dachte Shiro, ohne sich in das Gespräch der beiden einhaken zu wollen.

„Doch", knüpfte Kyubey an die vorangegangenen Worte an, „du wirst es mir nicht sagen, oder?"

„Richtig, das werde ich nicht", bestätigte Homura.

„Darf ich denn erfahren, wieso nicht?"

„Weil du es nicht verstehen wirst."

Auf diese Antwort legte Kyubey unverständlich den Kopf zur Seite.

„Es würde sich deines rationalen Verständnisses entziehen. Etwas oder jemand wie du, der sich nicht einmal im Ansatz ein Bild zu machen vermag, was auch nur ein möglicher Grund für uns Menschen sein könnte, würde die komplexe Einfachheit der Antwort nur hinterfragen."

„,Komplexe Einfachheitʻ", gluckste Shiro. „Ein Oxymoron."

Kyubey wiederum, der immer nach dem Rationalem und dem Logischen in diesem Universum strebte, schien sich bei dieser Antwort keinen festen Boden unter den weißen Pfoten zu erfühlen. Er trieb schwerelos und ohne klare Richtung in einem endlosen Raum, ohne sich jemals Gedanken über die Grenzen der Unendlichkeit an sich zu machen. Er würde niemals, obwohl doch bereits so weit gereist, zur Endlichkeit vorstoßen können. Warum sollte er auch, denn es gab sie nicht. Anders, als der Mensch, der niemals aufhören würde, die Grenzen der Unendlichkeit zu suchen. Der begrenzte Intellekt ließ den Glauben an den Anfang ohne Ende niemals zu. Und genau deshalb, so wusste Shiro, so wusste Homura, würde Kyubey niemals die Entität des Wesens des Menschen erfassen können, weshalb er niemals die Grenze des Grenzenlosen erreichen würde.

Genauso wenig wie zwei Geister sich trafen, wenn der eine seinen Frieden gefunden, und der andere, unfähig seine letzte Ruhe anzunehmen, ein Gefangener im Diesseits der Lebenden blieb.

Genauso wenig wie der Künstler, der mit viel Fantasie an sein Werk heranging, und der Geschäftsmann, der sich der sich ernst und nüchtern, dem ernst des Lebens und der Realität verschrieben hatte.

Genauso wenig wie das Alien, dass sich um das Wohl aller sorgte, und der Mensch, der es sich erlaubt, den Einen über alle anderen zu stellen.

„Mehr werde ich dir nicht sagen", sagte Homura. „Nun verschwinde."

Die verhassten Worte aufgenommen, nickte das Wesen Kyubey kurz und verflüchtigte sich. Still, langsam und ohne den Blick abzuwenden, verschwand er wie der Schatten in der Nacht.

„Und weg ist er", bemerkte Shiro ernüchtert.

Homura wandte sich gleichgültig um und ließ sich wieder auf ihrem gewohnten Platz nieder. Neben ihr lag noch immer der Regenschirm, welchen Shiro ihr am verregneten Morgen vorbei gebracht hatte. Sie nahm ihn und reichte ihn dem Hexer hin.

„Sicher, dass du ihn nicht noch einmal brauchst? Vielleicht wird es noch einmal regnen."

Homura schwieg. Ihre Augen waren auf das eine Fenster fixiert, in welchem gerade das Licht erstarb.

„Jetzt also Schweigen." Er nahm den Schirm seufzend entgegen und ließ ihn in eine der breiten Seitentaschen seiner Hose verschwinden. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du sauer auf mich bist."

„Bin ich nicht", war ihre Antwort. „Aber ich bin auch nicht glücklich darüber, was du getan hast."

„Ich pflichte dir bei. Ich hätte die arme Frau lieber ihrem Schicksal überlassen sollen."

„Vielleicht …"

Shiro verengte skeptisch die Augen. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen."

„Vielleicht … war es die richtige Entscheidung", meinte Homura mit bitterlicher Miene. „Vielleicht lag ich ja falsch mit der Entscheidung, dir nichts von Mami zu erzählen. Ich weiß es nicht."

Plötzlich sah sie auf. Ihre Augen funkelten, als wäre sie der Verzweiflung nicht mehr fern. Das genügte, um Shiro hellhörig und gefügig für das Folgende zu machen:

„Aber zum Wohle unser beider Ziele bitte ich dich, nicht noch einmal eigenmächtig zu handeln. Wir können uns weitere solcher Fehltritte nicht leisten. Dieses Mal war es Mami Tomoe, mit der es uns vielleicht gelingt, sie nicht in diese ganze Geschichte zu verstricken. Doch wer oder was wird es das nächste Mal sein? Wir können nicht die selbstlosen Retter sein, die wir so gerne wären. Wir sind beide nur Schachfiguren in einem grausamen Spiels, auf Leben und Tod. Und wir streben nach einem Ziel, dem wir uns vollkommen hingeben müssen."

Er begriff, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Ein Gefäß aus honigsüßer Galle ergoss sich über ihn. „Unser Ziel bedeutet auch Opfer. Jene, die wir nicht retten können, wenn wir uns strikt an den Plan halten."

„Ja." Homura nickte wie jemand, der seine eigene Idee verteufelte. „Madoka Kaname und Sayaka Miki sind die einzigen beiden, für die wir uns voll einsetzen müssen."

„Ja …" Über Shiros Züge legte sich der Ekel einer ganzen Menschheit.

Beide schwiegen sich an.

„Mann, Mann, Mann. Auf jedem Friedhof ist die Stimmung fröhlicher."

Die beiden schraken auf und wandten sich der Richtung zu, aus der die Stimme kam. Dort, vor einem nachtblauen Hintergrund, dem einige schwarze Türme mit vielfarbigen Lichtern verdeckten, stand ein Mann, wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Er grinste schelmisch in ihre Richtung.

„Habe ich dich letzten Endes doch noch gefunden, _Vispas_."


	9. Kapitel 09

**Contiguity Magica**

 **Kapitel 09: Aufeinandertreffen der Hexer**

 **Unterdessen:**

 _Mami Tomoe_

Anders als Shiro, der sich über die Dächer fortbewegt hatte, war Mami lieber mit den Füßen nahe dem Boden. Sie genoss die Spaziergänge am Abend. Die Ruhe herrlich und angenehm, das bläuliche Licht der Laternen von den Straßen dem Nachthimmel schwach entgegen geworfen und die laue Frühlingsbrise, die ihr von Zeit zu Zeit ins Gesicht schlug, dankbar entgegengenommen. Unter der Kuppel aus frischer und wohl genehmer Atmosphäre, liebte Mami den Spaziergang durch die leeren Straßen Mitakiharas. Es erinnerte sie an die „Sternennacht" Vincents van Goghs, nur ohne die geschnörkelte Linienführung, die für den Post-Impressionismus unabdinglich war. In vielen Nächten, wenn Mami diesen Weg entlang geschritten, der weitläufigen Lichterkette bis nach Hause gefolgt war, dachte sie über die Kunst nach; wie viel an Wirkung nur ein einziges Bild auf den Menschen haben konnte und wie viel Wirkung es auf sie hatte. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, den dunklen Wolken, die die glatte Stirn mit weiten, bis zur Mitte des Gesichtes herabhängenden Schatten verdunkelten, stets mit einem positiven Gedanken entgegenzuwirken. Ein Künstler, der sich freiwillig in die Obhut einer Anstalt begeben und dennoch nie der Trostlosigkeit des kalten Gemäuers erlegen, sondern stets das Glück mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster gesucht und auch gefunden hatte, verlieh ihr die Kraft, auch an ihrem Glück festzuhalten.

Das zumindest, waren die üblichen Gedanken. An einem üblichen Tag, zu üblicher Stunde. Heute aber konnte sie sich nicht dieser Üblichkeit hingeben. Dafür waren ihr zu viele andere Fragen durch den Kopf gegangen.

Mami war geschickt darin, ihre wahren Gedankengänge unter Verschluss zu halten. Schon einige Jahre lief sie mit diesem Lächeln herum, das sie mittlerweile wie ein zweites Gesicht trug. Verrückt, wo ihr Anfangs noch die Wangen von diesem falschen Strahlen schmerzten, war es nun die reine Gewohnheit, die sie zur Heiterkeit veranlasste. So hatte sie zumindest diesem „Magical Boy" das blauäugige Dummchen vormachen können, für die er sie offenbar hielt. Sie war zu lange bereits als Magical Girl aktiv, um sich nicht einmal bei Kyubey zu erkundigen, ob es auch männliche Hexenjäger gab. Dies hatte er vehement verneint, was also die Frage in ihr auftat, wer oder was dieser Kei Tsumoya tatsächlich war. Der Grund, warum sie ihn so willentlich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen und ihm die Alles Glaubende vorgaukelte, war, das die zweifelhafte Möglichkeit bestand, das nicht etwa dieser Kei, sondern ihr langjähriger Freund Kyubey sie angelogen hatte. Immerhin, er war ein junger Mann, der die Kräfte eines Magical Girls besaß. Eine wahrscheinlich seltene Ausnahme, war er doch der Erste, der ihr begegnet war. Diesem Rätsel, wenn es nicht sogar ein Intrigenspiel war, musste sie auf den Grund gehen. Sie würde vorerst dieses kleine Spielchen mitspielen und durch scharfe Beobachtungen den wahren Lügner so entlarven und zur Rede stellen. Denn wer auch immer log, würde bestimmt nicht auf ihr Drängen von seiner Schwindelei abweichen. Sie konnte dieser nur mit Logik entgegenwirken. Und um zu wissen was logisch war, musste sie sich erst einmal durch das Gewirr aus Wahr und Falsch tasten.

„Ich bin wieder da", rief Mami, während sie die Schuhe von ihren Füßen und die Tasche, die an dem weißen ledernen Gurt baumelte, von ihrer Schulter zog. Gleich darauf stellte sie das Schuhpaar ordentlich vor dem Eingangsbereich hin, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und drehte den Schlüssel zweimal ganz herum, bis sich der Widerstand bemerkbar machte. Darauf wandte sie sich um und trat in das schön möblierte Zimmer, wo sie sich auch gleich nach Kyubey umblickte. Doch er war nicht da.

Nicht auf dem Stuhl, das vom Polster bedeckt, nicht auf dem Tisch, das vom Porzellan gedeckt, nicht auf der Treppe, die ins zweite Stock sie bringt und nicht im zweiten Stock selbst, wo sie sich am meisten nach ihm sinnt.

Kyubey war wohl wieder einmal ausgegangen. Ausgehen bedeutete in diesem Falle, dass er seiner Hauptaufgabe nachging, welche darin bestand, fortwährend nach Mädchen zu suchen, mit denen er einen Vertrag besiegeln könnte. Immerhin, um der steten Bedrohung durch die Hexen, die niemals weniger zu werden schienen, Herr zu werden, musste eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl an Magical Girls vorhanden sein. Gleichwohl konnte er auch nicht alleine Mami betreuen, sondern musste sich um alle Mädchen gleichsam kümmern. Ihnen Vernunft einbläuen, wenn sie ihr Urteilsvermögen fehlleitete, ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, damit sie keine unklugen Entscheidungen trafen oder von unbeantworteten Fragen abgelenkt wurden. Im nicht seltenen Falle war er ihnen aber auch einfach nur die gute Gesellschaft, die ihnen in einsamen Stunden Trost und Unterhaltung spendete, damit sie sich nicht der Verzweiflung durch die Isolation von der Gesellschaft hingaben. Dies betrübte Mami zwar, schätzte sie doch das kleine Anderswesen wie einen wahren Freund, war aber auch im gleichen Maße froh über diese selbstlose Handlungsdevise. Immerhin, er hätte ebenso gut einen Vertrag mit den Mädchen aushandeln und sie dann einfach sich selbst überlassen können. Dafür schätzte sie ihn. Auch, wenn ihr ein

„Schade",

über die Lippen huschte, weil sie sich den Abend nun selbst unterhalten musste.

Mami erklomm die Treppe ins obere Geschoss, schaltete dort das Licht ein und setzte sich an den gläsernen Tisch, über den sie sich nur kniend beugen konnte. Sie hatte sich ein Heft zur Hand genommen, überging die bekritzelten Seiten und notierte auf einer leeren alles, was sie zu der kurzen Begegnung mit der Hexe noch im Kopf behalten hatte. Dies tat sie, um möglichen Verbündeten und zukünftigen Magical Girls im Falle ihres Ablebens etwas zu hinterlassen. Sie glaubte, das Hexen nach einem Muster verfuhren, hatte es selbst bei manchen Begegnungen so erfahren. Bestimmte Gattungen, seien sie in animalischer, humaner oder dämonischer Gestalt, verfolgten eine ähnliche Strategie im Kampf, die sich nur durch ihre Fähigkeiten unterschied. Sie glaubte aber auch, dass gleich aussehende Hexen auch über dieselben Fähigkeiten verfügten. Einmal, so entsann sie sich, traf sie zu verschiedenen Zeitperioden auf zwei Hexen, die nicht nur dasselbe Aussehen, dieselbe Farbmischung teilten, sondern sich auch methodisch beängstigend identisch verhielten. Sie war sich sicher, dass diese Notizen einmal das Leben vieler Mädchen retten könnten. Und möglicherweise sogar ihr eigenes.

Als sie dann fertig war, schloss sie das Heft wieder, legte es zusammen mit dem Stift zur Seite und streckte, in Folge der langsam eintretenden Ermüdung, die Arme der beleuchteten Decke entgegen. Wie Tageslicht grellte die Wohnung im goldenen Schein der Deckenlampe.

 _Da fällt mir ein_ , sinnierte Mami dann, den Kopf nachdenklich auf eine Hand stützend, _hatte er nicht Kazamino erwähnt? Ja, richtig. Er sagte, er sei aus Kazamino. Kazamino … jetzt erst fällt mir diese Similärität zu_ ihr _auf. Nicht nur dieselbe Stadt, auch, dass er den Grief Seed so bereitwillig angenommen hatte und sogar in Erwägung zog, mit mir zu kooperieren. In irgendeiner Weise trägt das_ ihre _Handschrift. Damals war_ sie _genauso. Ich frage mich, ob …_ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, das ist verrückt. Das entspräche nicht ihrem charakterlichen Muster. Oder doch …? Hach, es ist alles so kompliziert. Na ja, es bringt mir nichts, mir jetzt noch den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Am Besten ist, ich lasse den morgigen Tag erst einmal passieren und schaue, was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann … wenn er denn kommt."

So stand sie denn auf, ging die Treppe zu ihren Bett – es lag offen und einsehbar, ohne Wände drum herum – hinauf, deckte sich und schlummerte nach kaum mehr als zwei Minuten weg.

 **Unterdessen:**

 _Homura Akemi_

Die dürre Gestalt erschien von ihrem Platz größer und breiter, als sie in Wahrheit war. Shiro hatte sich so vor sie gestellt, das es Homura unmöglich war, den Mann ihnen gegenüber weiter in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sicher war das nicht seine eigentliche Absicht und es schien vermessen zu glauben, er könne sie hinter sich verstecken. Nichtsdestoweniger war es ein bewegendes Symbol der Verbundenheit, die seinem Schwur eine ganze Menge an Gewichtung bei warf. Nur wollte Homura nicht beschützt werden. Auch hatte sie niemals von ihm verlangt, sein Leben für ihren Schutz zu geben. Schließlich war in einer Welt, die von Pakten und Versprechen in eine Zeit des Kapitalismus getrieben wurde, sich jeder selbst der nächste und es gab kaum einen, der mit einer Waage ohne Gegengewicht feilschte. Nur einen Menschen kannte sie, der so dumm genug war, dies zu tun. Und das mindeste was Homura tun konnte, war im Ausgleich so lange am Leben zu bleiben, so lange zu kämpfen und dasselbe Zeitraffer stetig zu wiederholen, bis sie ihre Pflicht erfüllt hatte.

Der Fremde schielte an Shiro vorbei und beäugte Homura mit dem boshaften Grinsen eines Scharlatans.

„Kein Freund von dir, habe ich recht?", fragte sie Shiro, nachdem sie sich aufbäumte und an seine Seite schritt. Sie war ohnehin schon entdeckt, da konnte das paradoxe Paar dieses Versteckspiel auch gleich beenden.

„Tatsächlich nein", entgegnete der Mann, als hätte sie die Frage an ihn gerichtet. Mit einer schwungvollen Armbewegung verneigte er sich, gleich einem galanten Prinzen vor seiner Prinzessin. „Ich bin der Hexer _Reaps_ , meine Teuerste."

„Reaps?" Homura verschränkte argwöhnisch die Arme. „Ein seltsamer Name."

„Nun, es ist der Name, der mir bei meiner Wiedergeburt gegeben wurde. Ähnlich wie bei Eurem teuren Vispas hier."

„ _Whispers?_ ", fragte Homura und machte Shiro das Geschenk eines verwirrten Ausdrucks, in ihrem Gesicht.

Shiro mit verneinender Kopfbewegung: „Nein, Vispas. Ähnliche Aussprache, nur mit einem stummen ,Rʻ. Oh, und mit einem ,Aʻ, wo eigentlich das ,Eʻ ist."

„Tut die Aussprache jetzt wirklich etwas zur Sache?"

„Eigentlich nein, da ich den Namen nie angenommen habe", sagte Shiro grimmig.

Homura machte einen kurzen Laut des Verstehens, der gleichwohl auch mit Desinteresse hätte verbunden werden können und wagte dann einen genaueren Blick auf den Mann zu werfen, nachdem sich der Mond seines Wolkengewandes entledigte und einen weißen Schein auf die Welt niederließ. Er war, soweit sie es einschätzen konnte, von zarten dreiundzwanzig bis sechsundzwanzig Jahren, mit weiß-goldenem Haar, in dem ein wenig das Grau vom Alter mit einfloss, sonnengebräunte Haut und einem faltenlosen Gesicht, dass von den Zügen so hübsch geschmiedet, wie von seinem boshaften Lächeln ins Unheimliche verschlissen war. Die Haare trug er zu einem langen Zopf geflochten, der ihm bis zur Mitte seines Rückens reichte. Über den dunklen Stoff, welcher sich an an seinem Körper schmiegte, trug er einen vernarbten und aggressiv aufgemachten Brustpanzer, Armschienen um die Arme, dreilagige Schulterplatten und klobige Stiefel an den Füßen, die ein gehemmtes Bewegen vermuten ließen. Alles aus Metall. Vom Becken abwärts bis zu den Knien trug er nichts zum Schutz, außer den besagten schwarzen Stoff, der sich vom Hals, bis zu den Beinen eng an ihn schmiegte und einen Gürtel, der lose und schief und ohne erkennbaren Nutzen um seine Hüften lag.

 _Shiro hat mich bereits davor gewarnt, dass es jemanden gäbe, der ihn wohl verfolgte. Das wird dann wohl dieser Jemand sein._

So hätte Homura zumindest gewettet, wenn denn nicht Shiro – der ewig Unberechenbare – mit einer neuen Überraschung aufwartete, welche ihre nicht einmal ausgesprochene Vermutung mit Entsetzen entlohnten.

„Also, da du mich kennst, werde ich mal annehmen, dass du mit Gamic unter einer Decke steckst."

„Brillante Kombinationsgabe, du Klugscheißer", erwiderte Reaps, provokant mit den Achseln zuckend. „Als wäre das keine Offensichtlichkeit gewesen. Oder kann es etwa sein, dass du noch mehr Hexer gegen dich aufgebracht hast? Mehr Fraktionen, die deinen Kopf gerne aufgespießt sähen?" Diese Vorstellung schien ihn köstlich zu amüsieren, denn sein Grinsen wurde merkbar breiter.

„Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren", sagte Homura. Als Shiro sie darauf mit großen Augen unsicher fixierte, nicht begreifend, was sie mit diesen Worten auszusagen versuchte, wandte sie ihm nur die seitliche Hälfte ihres Gesichtes zu und trat einen Schritt auf den Hexer Reaps zu. „Also, ich denke wir brauchen uns nicht hinter Förmlichkeiten zu verstecken. Du bist sicher nicht hier, um ein nettes Gespräch mit uns zu führen, richtig?"

„Oh, die Kleine hat Mumm", feixte dieser mit von Hohn übergossener Fratze. „Bewundernswert. Nun, da du schon so ein cleveres Mädchen bist, soll dein Entgelt die Ehrlichkeit, aus den tiefen Kammern meines Herzens geschürft, sein. Obwohl ich es dir eigentlich nicht sagen muss, da du es schon selber erraten hast, wie ich an deinem verdrießlichen Ausdruck zu schätzen wage."

Und damit hatte er recht. Homura rang in diesem Augenblicke bereits mit dem Gedanken, den Soul Gem in ihrer Hand zu aktivieren und mittels der ihr gegebenen Fähigkeit der Zeitmanipulation, einen schnellen und vernichtenden Angriff auf den bedrohlichen Manne zu verrichten. Was sie in diesem Vorhaben zügelte, war die respektable Furchtsamkeit, welche sie wachsam und bedächtig werden ließ. Immerhin, Shiro hatte ihr nichts von den Schwächen eines Hexers erzählt. Denn so wie Magical Girls nicht gleich starben, solange der Soul Gem noch unversehrt und gut von Magie genährt war, so war sie sich sicher, dass ein Kopfschuss einen Hexer nicht gleich umbrachte.

Als hätte Shiro ihr förmlich in den Kopf gesehen, legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, welche Geste ihr in der althergebrachten Körpersprache der Protektoren bedeutete, keine unbedachte Aktion auszuführen. Er selbst tat dabei einen Schritt vor, fasste den feindlichen Hexer ins Auge, selbstbewusst und mit einschüchternder Miene, dass es selbst seinem Gegenüber kurzzeitig verblüfft aufblicken ließ und sprach mit einer tiefen und von Ernst durchdrungenen Stimme, wie sie Homura noch nie zuvor an ihm gehört hatte: „Oho, du denkst also, es wäre leicht uns zu besiegen?"

„ _Uns"?_ , wiederholte Homura in Gedanken, ging sie doch fest davon aus, er würde eher alles daran setzen, sie aus diesem Kampfe herauszuhalten.

„Dann", sagte Shiro weiter, „will ich dir mit nur einem Angriff das Leben nehmen. Damit wir uns endlich deiner scheußlichen Visage entledigen können, die mich so hämisch provokant angrinst, dass es mich schaudern und wüten lässt."

Das konnte Reaps nicht ohne ein hässliches Lachen kommentieren. „Hört, wie der Hahn kräht. Nun gut, dann zeig mir doch einmal deinen Angriff. Komm schon, werfe mir den Fehdehandschuh vor die Füße."

„Nur zu gerne", erwiderte Shiro, drängte Homura um zwei Schritte nach hinten und schuf mit seiner Zauberformel „ _Sphere-F_ " neongrüne Linien, die sich längs überschnitten und ein mal ein Meter große Quadrate auf dem flachen Untergrund des Daches zeichneten.

Da diese flache Stelle gerade einmal zehn mal fünf Meter Maß, war das Raster verhältnismäßig kleiner, als wie Homura es eigentlich gewohnt war, doch wusste sie um des strategischen Vorteils, den sich Shiro damit erkaufte. Der Hexer Reaps aber, der beirrt die Augen gesenkt und die Funktion dieses Zaubers zu Entschlüsseln begonnen hatte, war für diesen kurzen Augenblick soweit abgelenkt, dass er Shiros verschwinden bereits zu spät bemerkt hatte. Das entgeisterte Gesicht, dass er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufgelegt, als der Kopf wieder in die Höhe schnellte und nur die zurückgebliebene Homura erblickte, gab ihr eine beinahe sadistische Befriedigung. Doch seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe verweigerte ihr dieses gewinnende Lächeln, denn er ahnte sofort, dass Shiro bereits hinter ihm mit einem Dolch lauerte. Gerade tauchte die Klinge tief genug in den Hals ein, dass die dünne Spitze auf der anderen Seite wieder hervorlugte. In diesem blitzschnellen Moment hatte Reaps bereits herumzuwirbeln begonnen, dass seine von Schrecken geweiteten Augen und das von Schmerzen verzerrte Gesicht ganz seinem Henker zugewandt waren. Verquerte Laute, die wohl als Worte gemeint waren, die er durch die geschlossene Zahnreihe zischte, vermischten sich zu einer dickflüssigen Substanz aus Gurgeln und Knurren.

Obwohl der Größenunterschied nicht gerade gering, war es Homura dennoch möglich, an den Todgeweihten vorbei, die marmornen Züge Shiros zu erblicken, mit welchen er den verhassten Blick seines Gegners erwiderte. Kalt und erbarmungslos, die Falten tief von der scheinbaren Anstrengung, mit der er den Dolch weiter fest gegen den Hals drückte. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, je einen solchen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu erblicken. Es war zum ersten Male seid ihrer Begegnung, dass er konzentriert und Kalkül mordete. Selbst bei den Hexen – schien es ihr zumindest – strahlte er einen Hauch von Mitleid für diese verteufelten Wesen aus, deren Leben er vorzeitig endigte.

Stille kehrte ein. Die Todeslaute trug der Wind hinfort. Wolken legten sich über den Mond, woraufhin Mitakihara in ein schattiges Tuch gehüllt wurde. Dieser Zustand war nur von einer kurzen Lebensdauer, denn kurz darauf brach das fahle Licht wieder hervor und klarte alles, was von den Laternenmasten kaum berührt blieb, wieder auf. Ein eisiger Schauer befiel sie. Um Shiros Handgelenk hatten sich die fünf Finger des Hexer Reaps gewunden. Mit respekteinflößender Kraft, die unermüdlich gegen den Druck ankämpfte, den Shiros Hand auf den Dolch ausübte, schaffte er es die Klinge aus der Einstichwunde zu ziehen, woraufhin sich der breite Schlitz sofort zuzog und nicht einmal eine Narbe zurückließ. Shiro wollte seine zweite Hand zur Hilfe nehmen, doch fand sich diese ebenfalls im Griffe seines mächtigen Gegners wieder. Alle Mühen des Hexer Reaps, den Dolch von sich fernzuhalten, schienen mit einem Mal verschwunden. Auch, wenn Homura es von ihrer Position aus nicht sehen konnte, so wusste sie, dass dieser Mann, da er sein Gesicht dichter an das von Shiro heranführte, ihm hämisch ins Gesicht grinste.

„Schade aber auch, Vispas", sagte Reaps mit einer furchtbar unheilvollen Stimme. „Wäre es doch nur so einfach gewesen, nicht wahr?"

Shiro ächzte unter der Anstrengung, mit welcher er der Kraft des Mannes Herr zu werden versuchte. Aber unter der Rüstung barg sich ein muskulöses Gerüst, das beinahe den Aufwand, den es brauchte, um Shiros Arme von sich weg zu bewegen, in den Bereich des Nullpunkts hielt. Als er Shiro fixierte, zuckte eines seiner Beine hoch. Mit der stählernen Sohle voran, wuchtete der eiserne Stiefel ungebremst gegen den dürren Leib, was diesen vom Boden hob und ihn gegen die spiegelnde Fassade eines entfernten Hauses schmetterte. In Zuge des Aufpralls zerbrachen Körper und Glas gleichermaßen und Shiro verlor sich im dunklen Leib des Hünen.

Homura, die immer so gerne die Berechnende, die Kühle, gab, wich in diesem Augenblick das Rot der Gesundheit aus den Wangen. Die schöne Haut war von einem Mal zum anderen vom Schrecken bleich gefärbt und von der Angst um das Wohlbefinden ihres Hexers mit vielen, tief dringenden Falten vernarbt. Sie wollte Shiro sofort ins Gebäude folgen, da warf sich auch schon der Hexer vor sie, eine Hand gegen die Hüfte pressend, die andere zu einem haltenden Befehl erhoben.

„Langsam, langsam, schönes Fräulein", sagte er, die Winkel seines Mundes feixend in einer steilen Kurve angehoben. „Wo willst du denn so plötzlich hin?"

Homura vergrößerte umgehend den Abstand zwischen sich und ihm. In ihrer linken Hand, die zu einer Faust geballt den Soul Gem verbarg, kämpften sich die violetten Lichtpartikel durch den schmalen Spalt der Finger hindurch. Und da sie die Hand vor ihrer Brust gehalten, hatte der Hexer – wie sie es an seinem Ausdruck bemerkte – das Leuchten natürlich registriert. Anstatt das er aber, wie sie es erwartet hätte – nun zur Tat schritt und sie attackierte, noch bevor sie die Möglichkeit zur Verwandlung hatte, verknotete er die Arme und nahm eine entspannte Haltung ein.

„Du willst dich verwandeln, nicht wahr? Nur zu, ich hab´s nicht eilig. Ich warte, bis du fertig bist."

„Du wirst also nichts tun, um mich aufzuhalten?", fragte Homura, die der ominösen Passive misstraute.

„Wozu sollte ich? Unser Freund", Reaps deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Bruchstelle im Fenster, „braucht wohl noch ein kurzes Weilchen, bis er uns wieder Gesellschaft leisten kann. Bis dahin vertreib ich mir die Zeit gerne mit dir. Solltest du mich überleben, könnt ihr es ja mal zu zweit gegen mich probieren."

Homura rümpfte die Nase, obgleich dieses widerlichen Grinsens, welches jedes seiner Worte mit selbstgefälliger Arroganz beträufelte. Doch, auf der anderen Seite betrachtet, war es sehr entgegenkommend von ihm, sie nicht als eine Herausforderung anzusehen. Drum nahm sie das Angebot nur zu gerne entgegen, entpackte den Soul Gem und startete die Transformation zum Magical Girl.

Das breite Schuhwerk aus braunem Leder gefertigt, machte sich nun schlanker um ihren Fuß. Die Ferse drückte ein hoher Absatz nach oben und aus dem erdbraun brach ein tiefes Schwarz hervor, das sich mit ihrer Strumpfhose einte. Der Schulrock mischte Grau mit Violett und an seinem unteren Ende kam ein weißer Kranz aus Rüschen hinzu. Die Ärmel der Jacke verkürzten sich bis zum unteren Ende der Oberarme. Unter dieser neuen weißen Jacke trug sie einen schwarzen Pullover mit gefaltetem Kragen, der sich über eine Schärpe, von derselben Farbe wie ihr Rock, legte an dessen hinterem Ende zwei lange, dunkelviolette Bänder baumelten. Die dicke rote Schleife am Halse wechselte, ähnlich wie auch bei Mami Tomoe, zu einem schlanken Design über, war also lang und dünn und von der Farbe ihrer Augen bestrichen. Um ihr linkes Handgelenk manifestierte sich die Schilduhr, jenes magische Artefakt, das speziell auf sie zugeschnitten war und ihr die Macht über die Zeit zusprach.

Die Verwandlung in ein Magical Girl dauerte für Außenstehende kaum mehr als zwei oder drei Sekunden. Auch zeigte sie nichts als eine helle Sphäre mit individuell kolorierter Korona, von welcher die Mädchen eingehüllt wurden und die nach Beendigung der Transformation auch gleich wieder verschwand. Das war ein wichtiger Fakt, um sich das Gesicht des Hexers vor Augen zu führen, der wohl noch nie einer Verwandlung von Mädchen zum Magical Girl beigewohnt hatte und seine Erwartungen, wie trister Wüstensand vom Wind erfasst, die Enttäuschung freilegte, mit welcher er Homura nun anblickte.

„Also, da habe ich mir doch etwas mehr erhofft", sagte er wie ein schmollendes Kind. „Ich meine, was, ihr verschwindet einfach im Licht wie eine Raube im Kokon und seit dann verwandelt? Ist ja langweilig."

Homura, still und ernst, wie sie war, hob die Schilduhr vor sich hoch. Augenblicklich begannen sich die kleinen Rädchen in dessen Innerem zu drehen. Erst schnell, dann langsam, bis sie mit einem lauten _Klick!_ abrupt stoppten.

Alles, was einen Laut getan, war mit einem Mal verstummt. Die Autos, die mit ihren brummenden Motoren kommunizierten, das Säuseln des Windes, der mit seinen kalten Strömen durch die Luft schnitt, die Strömung des Flusses, der seine Bahn durch Mitakhiara zog, das kaum wahrnehmbare Dröhnen flackernder Laternen, die Schritte in der Dunkelheit verhallend, die Worte noch nicht geendigter Sätze plötzlich abgeschnitten – alle Sprache war tot.

Homura nahm die Schilduhr wieder herunter. Zuversicht, die die Vorsicht umspülte, sie auf eine kleine Insel verbannte, die nicht weit der Küste des Festlandes entfernt lag, ließ sie voranschreiten. Sie näherte sich dem Manne festen Schrittes, der es mit trockener regungsloser Miene geschehen ließ. Sie kam vor ihm zum stehen, starrte ihm direkt in die kalten roten Augen, wie man sie auch bei skrupellosen Mördern bestaunen konnte. Keine Liebe war mehr in ihnen zu finden, alle Wärme alles Mitgefühl war aus ihnen getilgt, als wären sie Gift. Wahrlich, Homura betrachtete ihn und sah keinen Menschen, sondern eine Bestie vor sich stehen.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Ja, das hätte er wohl gesagt, wäre er nicht im stillstehenden Meer der Zeit gefangen. Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht. Nur wenige Sekunden dauerte dieser Zauber, bis die Zahnräder wieder nahtlos ineinander greifen und das Uhrwerk routiniert in Bewegung bringen würden. Es würde so sein, als hätte es diesen stillen Augenblick, in dem nur Homura alleine zu Handeln erlaubt war, niemals gegeben.

Als sie also vor dem Hexer Reaps zum stehen gekommen war, hatte sie die Hand, die sie hinter ihrem Schild verborgen hielt, wieder hervorgeholt. Der schlanke Finger krümmte sich um den eisernen Abzug der schwarzen Pistole, dessen Lauf sie dem Manne prompt gegen die Stirn drückte. Die Schilduhr verfügte, neben der Manipulation der Zeit, auch über eine ebenso wirkungsvolle Beeinflussung des Raumes. Alles, was sie in ihre Schilduhr einführte, wurde bis zur Benutzung in einem Vakuum verstaut, das nicht kleiner als die Unendlichkeit war.

Dem sechsfachen Donnergeheul war die Welt als Zeuge verschont geblieben. Denn niemand hörte, was die Nachtluft hinfort trug. Denn als der Fluss der Zeit wieder zu fließen begann, hatten die Kugeln auch schon dunkle Vertiefungen im Kopf des Hexers zurückgelassen, auf deren Folge er regungslos zu Boden stürzte. Auf dem Rücken liegend, das schockierte Gesicht dem Mond zugerichtet, musterte Homura ihn mit misstrauischer Miene, als würde sie von ihm erwarten, dass er noch einmal aufstehen würde. Und das würde er auch, dessen war sie sich sicher. Es war ohnehin nicht ihre Absicht, ihn zu eliminieren. Sie hatte sich lediglich die Zeit erkauft um Shiro zu bergen und sich schnell auf sichere Distanz zu diesem Mann zu begeben. Denn in unmittelbarer Nähe Madokas, wollte Homura einen offenen Kampf mit allen, ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, verhindern.

Vom Rand des Daches, nachdem sie sich vom tot scheinenden Hexer abgewandt hatte, sprang sie in Richtung des riesigen Monstrums aus Glas und Metallknochen und landete zielsicher in der offenen Wunde, welche Shiros Aufschlag hinterlassen hatte. Hier fand sich Homura in einem dunklen weitflächigen Raum wieder, der vom äußeren Lichtwurf erhellt wurde. Die Eingeweide dieser Etage waren, so schätzte Homura, das denkende Zentrum eines Konzerns. Ein verschachteltes System aus Wänden, die die einzelnen Tische voneinander abschirmten. Monitore, Faxgeräte, Telefone, Kaffeemaschinen, Stifte, Teile der dünnen Wände – vieles hatte sich über dem grauen Teppichboden verteilt und dabei eine unfreiwillige Spur zu dem Übeltäter gelegt. Homura folgre der Spur und gelangte zu einer Kopiermaschine, die gegen eine weiß bestrichene Wand gepresst stand. Sie war verbeult und verbogen, das Glas des Kopierers von der plötzlichen Gewalteinwirkung zersplittert und der Deckel balancierte lose an einer dicken Ausbeulung. Darunter Shiro, der in das Gerät förmlich eingedrückt war wurde. Er ächzte vor Schmerzen; seine Augen bewegten sich unruhig, als suche er etwas. Als sie dann aber Homura erblickten, wurden sie ruhiger.

Ein gequältes Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen. „Das … kam unerwartet", krächzte er. „Hat mich … wirklich überrascht. Starker … Tritt."

„Warte, ich helfe dir."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab, packte seinen Arm und schreckte sorgend zurück, als er unter ihrer Berührung einen Schmerzenslaut losließ. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, dann packte sie den Arm erneut, ignorierte den gequälten Laut und zog ihn mit aller Kraft aus der unbequemen Lage. Mit einen letzten kräftigen Ruck fiel er wie ein kraftloses Kind in ihre Arme, sein Kopf über ihre Schulter gelegt und ihre Arme vorsichtig um seinen Körper geschlungen. Homura wollte ihm zum Aufstehen verhelfen, doch die kehligen Laute und sein Gewicht nagelten ihre Knie am am Boden fest.

„Nur einen … einen Moment", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Wir haben keinen Moment", widersprach sie ihm mit ruhiger doch energischer Stimme. „Er könnte jeden Augenblick hier aufschlagen und uns angreifen."

„Ich … brauche nur einen kurzen Moment", wiederholte er. „Dann kann … ich weiterkämpfen."

„Wir werden aber nicht kämpfen. Wir werden uns zurückziehen."

„Madoka …", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Wir sind hier nicht sicher. Und sie auch nicht, ebenso wenig wie alle anderen Menschen in diesem Krankenhaus, wenn wir so nahe daran kämpfen."

Das schien Shiro zur Besinnung gerufen zu haben, denn er musste ihr beipflichten und befürwortete ihren Fluchtgedanken. Allmählich schien sich auch die Regeneration endlich durchzusetzen, denn er versuchte aus eigener Kraft aufzustehen. Beim ersten Mal knickten seine Beine ein und stürzte er wieder in ihrer Arme. Beim zweiten Mal konnte er sich mit ihrer Hilfe immerhin auf ihnen halten. Langsam, aber beständig, kehrten seine Kräfte zurück. Homura ließ ihn los und anfangs noch wackelig, dann aber beständig, konnte er wieder eigenständig stehen. Auch seine Stimme fand zur alten Kraft zurück.

„Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. „Unser Freund?", meinte er dann, zu Homura blickend.

„Könnte jeden Moment hier aufschlagen. Wer weiß, wie schnell er sich von sechs Schüssen durch den Kopf erholt."

„Schneller, als uns lieb ist."

Erst verstand Homura nicht, bis ihr auffiel, dass Shiro gar nicht mehr sie anschaute, sondern der Blick über ihre Schulter ging. Sie wandte sich mit einer schrecklichen Vorahnung um und da stand er auch schon. Der dunkle Mann in der eisernen Rüstung, die Fratze von Ekel und Abscheu und auch von glühendem Zorn gebrannt.

„Ihr beide kämpft wirklich auf die unfairste Art und Weise, wie ich es noch bei keinem anderen zuvor gesehen habe. Selbst die Magical Girls hatten mehr Karat, sich mir entgegenzustellen und mich nicht hinterrücks zur erdolchen oder zu erschießen."

„Zu blöd, dass wir damit ohne Erfolg waren", gab Shiro zur Antwort.

Das eitle Antlitz erbost und der Rache sinnlich gestimmt, war von solchem Unmut durchwachsen, dass es nur an den, durch die Hautschicht nach außen tretenden, pochenden Krampfadern gefehlt hätte, um seine Gefährlichkeit vollkommen zu machen. Auch schien er die Worte erst wie ein brodelnder Kessel voll siedendem Wasser entgegenzunehmen, dem noch weitere Scheitel ins Feuer hinzugegeben wurden. Zähneknirschend und aus den Augen Funken sprühend, galt sein einziges Interesse nunmehr ausschließlich Shiro und Homura fürchtete, dass er nun seine ganze Kraft aufbringen würde, um sie beide zu vernichten. Umso härter traf sie die Überraschung, als sich seine verspannten Muskeln lockerten und sich die Mundwinkel nach oben bewegten, ohne dabei die gebleckten Zähne zu verhüllen.

„Es ist unfassbar", lachte er. „Hätte man es mir nicht versichert, würde ich es nicht für möglich halten, dass du eine der großen Hexen des Westens vernichtet hast. Wirklich, ich frage mich, wie so ein feiger Meuchler wie du, das fertig gebracht hat."

Damit schien er einen Nerv bei Shiro getroffen zu haben, denn nun war er es, der das Gesicht in Unmut verzog.

„Nun, es spielt wohl im Endeffekt sowieso keine Rolle. Jetzt, wo ihr mir den Fehdehandschuh hingeworfen und mich auf die feigste Art attackiert habt, ist euer Anrecht auf Schonung ganz verfallen. Nun …"

Er lachte erneut.

„Nicht, dass ich diese euch überhaupt gewährt hätte."

Und mit seinen Hände griff er das schlanke Leder, das um seine Hüften hing, löste die metallene Schnalle und zog es in seiner ganzen Länge mit einem kräftigen Schwung durch die Luft.

„Du hast mir deine Waffen präsentiert, Vispas, nun erlaube mir, dir meine zu präsentieren."

„Deinen Gürtel?", meinte Shiro verdutzt.

Doch er fehlte weit, wie Homura rasch erkannte. Dieser Gürtel war alles andere als gewöhnlich, hielt sich sein biegsamer Körper doch steif wie ein Stock. Die zwei Enden formten sich zu je zwei spitzen Enden, von denen die silberne Schnalle auch die längere Spitze war. Das kantige Leder selbst wurde schmal und rund wie ein Stab, das es sich gut in der Hand halten ließ.

„Ein Speer", meinte Homura, als sich das Licht des Mondes matt auf dem Griffstück, wie bei Leder und spiegelnd auf der langen Klinge, wie auf Metall, brach.

„Gut erkannt", pries er frech lobend ihren Scharfsinn. „Mal sehen was ihr dem mächtigsten Speer – dem Gae Bolg – entgegenzusetzen habt."

Trotz des Eisens, das sich um Schulter, Brust und Beine wand, war er überaus schnell und der Stoß, der ihm voranging, von unvergleichlicher Kraft. Er war so schnell an sie gelangt, dass die scharfe Schneide einen langen roten Graben in Homuras Wange und einen Trümmerhaufen, der noch kurz zuvor einen kleinen Teil der Wand ausmachte , hinterließ. Sie selbst war dem Schicksal, das sie mit der Wand hätte teilen sollen, nur deshalb entronnen, weil es Shiro war, dessen Reflexe so ausgeprägt waren, dass er sie und sich zur Seite stieß.

Staub wirbelte auf. Der Gestank von zerbröseltem Zement vermengte sich mit dem dünnen grau-weißen Schleier, welcher sich im Umkreis der drei in der Luft auftat.

Die am Boden liegende und vom Staube ganz eingehüllte Homura blickte zum Hexer Reaps auf. Seine roten Augen funkelten finster in ihre Richtung und sie meinte zu sehen, wie er die Spitze seines Speers in ihre Richtung lenkte. Sein Schlag dauerte dieses Mal aber länger, da auch sein Sichtfeld von der mageren Dichte der Staubwolke beschränkt war. Dieses Momentum wusste sie wohl zu nutzen, drum hielt sie die Schilduhr schützend vor sich und aktivierte das magische Artefakt, um ein weiteres Mal die Zeit zu einem abrupten Stillstand zu bringen.

Im gleichen Augenblick aber blitzte die schwarze Speerspitze durch das rauchige Gewandt. Die Schwade brach in zwei Richtungen auseinander, wie es etwa eine Wolke tat, wenn ein starker Wind sie zerschnitt. Noch kurz bevor der Hexer ihr das Auge durchstoßen und die Klinge ihr hinten durchs Haar wieder ausgetreten wäre, tat die Schilduhr den von ihr geforderten Zweck und hauchte allen Lebens den Fluch der toten Zeit ein. Zur gerade rechten Zeit, denn der gezielte Stoß war nur unmittelbar vor ihrem Auge zum unnatürlichen Halt gekommen.

Ihre Lunge befreite sich mit einem schweren Seufzer der Entlastung, welcher den Schrecken auf den Schwingen der geschöpften Erleichterung davontrug. „Das war zu knapp", hauchte sie wie ein schwächliches Kind, richtete sich darauf rasch auf und schritt im knappen Bogen an ihm vorbei und auf Shiro zu. Der war, auf einem Knie hockend, mit ausgestreckter Hand und einem entsetzten Ausdruck erstarrt, als hätte er durch die dünne Schwade das ganze Geschehen, welches Homuras Ende hätte bedeuten können, beobachtet. Die Sprache seiner Haltung sagte ihr, dass er schon auf halbem Wege war wieder aufzustehen und auf den Hexer loszustürmen.

Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihren, woraufhin die Wärme des Lebens in die vereiste Statue zurückkehrte. Mit einem lauten „Homura" auf den Lippen, was etwa ab der Mitte des Rufes verklang, war er aufgestanden und gleich wieder mit den Knien voran zu Boden gestolpert. Beirrt von dem, was seine Augen ihm mitzuteilen versuchten, nämlich das er Homuras Hände um seine geschlossen fühlte, während sie ihn mit ruhiger und zuversichtlicher Miene anblickte, wo doch der Tod hinter ihr stand, kalt und leblos wie das Denkmal einer rühmlichen Legende aus Zeiten von Kampf und Blut.

„So", sagte er, nachdem er die Fassung wieder gefunden hatte, „sieht es also aus, wenn die Zeit stillsteht."

„Ich schlage vor, dass du meine Hand nicht loslässt, wenn du dich dieses Anblicks weiter erfreuen willst", entgegnete Homura, wandte sich um, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass der Hexer noch immer in der gefrorenen Zeit festsaß und sagte dann weiter: „Wir ziehen uns besser für´s Erste zurück."

„Dieser Vorschlag missfällt mir", sagte Shiro. „Wir haben doch deine, die Zeit manipulierenden Fähigkeiten. Wieso ihm nicht jetzt den Gar ausmachen?"

„Ich entsinne mich, dass wir beide das schon versucht haben. Der Ausgang dieses Versuches war, dass er dich durch ein Fenster getreten und mich beinahe aufgespießt hätte. Trotz der verheerenden Wunden, die wir ihm zugefügt haben."

„Ja, aber –"

„Und ich erinnere dich daran", unterbrach Homura seinen Einwand, „dass du nicht kämpfen kannst, wenn ich die Zeit anhalte und dich nicht berühre. Außerdem kann ich diese Art der Magie nicht ewig aufrecht erhalten. Und wir wissen nicht, wie oft er sich dem Tod durch die beigefügten Wunden entziehen kann. Wir könnten ihn vielleicht töten, aber genauso gut könnte er auch uns töten. Bis die Zeit anhält, vergehen wertvolle Sekunden. Sekunden, in denen es ihm fast gelungen wäre, mir einen tödlichen Stoß zu versetzen, hätte sich nicht im allerletzten Augenblick noch die Zeit zum Stillstand bewegt. Ich will mich für´s Erste zurückziehen, bis ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, wie wir ihn am besten besiegen können. Vorher macht jede weitere Unternehmung gegen ihn gar keinen Sinn. Und bedenke, dass wir nicht die genaue Zahl unserer Feinde kennen. Wer weiß, wie viele sich derzeitig im Umkreis befinden und ihm zur Hilfe eilen können."

„Und noch immer widerstrebt mir die Idee, mich zurückzuziehen", meinte er zähneknirschend. „Aber ich gebe zu, das mir kein passendes Gegenargument einfällt. Gut, treten wir für diesen Moment den Rückzug an."

Homura nickte. „Halte dich gut an meiner Hand fest. Wenn du sie loslässt, bleibst du wieder mit der Zeit stehen."

„Ja ja, ich weiß", gab er gereizt zurück.

Sie traten die Flucht aus dem zerbrochenen Fenster und über die Dächer an. Im Schutze der eingefrorenen Zeit waren sie bald aus der Sichtweite des Gebäudes entschwunden. Schon bald darauf klackten die Zahnräder und alle Bewegung kehrte abermals in die Welt zurück. Wieder, als sei nie etwas gewesen.


End file.
